


Courage & Cunning [Traduction]

by Mitsuki81



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Founders, Français, Gen, Harry is Salazar, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Character Death, TRADUCTION, Weasley Bashing, aussi sur ff.net, en cour de traduction, fiction originale par preciousann, j'essaye de faire au mieux, je mets un lien dans la description du premier chapitre, je ne suis certainement pas un pro!, le rythme s’accélérera quand j'aurais fini!, une publication toute les deux semaines
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki81/pseuds/Mitsuki81
Summary: Salazar Serpentard en avait plus qu'assez de Dumbledore, de Voldemort et de leur stupidité. La nuit du 31 Octobre 1981, il décide qu'il est grand temps de mettre un terme à la guerre déchirant le monde des sorciers. Mais les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévues. Il perd la mémoire et ne retrouve ses souvenirs que dix ans plus tard, lorsqu'il reçoit une lettre très familière...TRADUCTION de l'histoire de preciousann!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Courage and Cunning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115945) by [preciousann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousann/pseuds/preciousann). 



> Bonjour à tous, et bienvenu dans cette traduction de Courage & Cunning ! 
> 
> Cette traduction est faite avec l’autorisation de preciousann et je vous invite à aller voir ses autres histoires et visiter son profil, elle le mérite pour avoir écrit quelque chose d’aussi grandiose !  
> Je compte publier les chapitres de façon la plus régulière possible, mais je tiens avant tout à mettre en avant un avertissement.
> 
> Je ne suis pas une traductrice professionnelle, alors il se peut que celle-ci ne soit pas de très bonne qualité. De plus, je souffre d’un cas problème d’inattention pour les erreurs bêtes et il se peut qu’il reste quelques coquilles dans cette histoire. SI VOUS ÊTES INTERESSE.E.S POUR ÊTRE BETA, DITE LE MOI!
> 
> Enfin, traduire une histoire est presque aussi long que d’en écrire une. Il me faut environ une heure pour traduire mille mots, comme cette histoire en fait plus de 500 000 , il me faudra approximativement 500 heures pour tout traduire (et encore, c’est dans le cas où ma productivité serait constante, hors elle est décroissante, donc ça prendra évidement plus de temps que cela !)
> 
> Entre la publication de ce premier chapitre et le suivant, le temps d’attente sera peut-être plus important que pour le reste. Pourquoi ? Un, pour voir si vous êtes intéressé.e.s ou non par l’histoire (car même si je traduis pour le plaisir/améliorer ma compréhension de l’anglais, avoir des retours positifs peut aider à booster ma motivation) et deux, je souhaite prendre de l’avance. 
> 
> Le mieux serait d’avoir fini de traduire l’arc entier de la première année avant de commencer à poster de manière régulière (je dirais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines environs).
> 
> A l’heure actuelle, je suis en cours de traduction du chapitre 8, si ça vous intéresse.
> 
> Avertissement de l’auteur :  
> \- Comportement hostile de Ron, Molly et Dumbledore au début, mais cela s’arrange avec l’histoire !
> 
> \- Langage ‘doux’ (si si, je vous jure, c’est comme ça que ça se traduit, sauf qu’en fait, c’est pour dire des jurons en vérité. Par exemple, ‘load of crap’ se traduit par ‘charge de merde’ (bien que je n’utiliserai pas cette traduction-là !), donc le rating T est pour une raison ! xD, parfois, je resterais correcte, mais d’autres fois non, donc vous êtes prévenu !)
> 
> \- Thèmes sombres et torture (à partir de la cinquième année pour être exact)
> 
> \- Moment difficile à digérer (Ce qu’elle entend par là est le fait qu’à plusieurs moment, vous allez être en mode ‘nan mais quoi ? Sérieux, elle écrit ça ? En lisant l’histoire originale, à plusieurs reprises, elle a indiqué qu’elle perdait des lecteurs de chapitres en chapitres justement parce que certaines choses se passaient d’une certaine manière. Elle tient à préciser que les choses sont comme telles car elles se doivent d’être comme telles. Elle n’a pas écrit sous une inspiration du moment, tout est pensé, réfléchis, etc. De plus, beaucoup de questions restent sans réponses pour quelques temps (théories, théories) et les personnages ne sont pas omniscients. En tant que lecteur/fan de Harry Potter, nous avons connaissance de certains éléments que les personnages ne savent pas, ils font cependant de leur mieux pour s’en sortir avec les outils en main. Ils sont également humains et font, par conséquent, des erreurs. Ca peut paraitre un peu long, mais l’auteur d’origine a insisté de nombreuses fois sur ces points, donc j’espère que vous en tiendrez compte ! ^^ )
> 
> Pairings :  
> James et Lily Potter  
> Nicholas et Perenelle Flamel  
> L’auteur précise par ailleurs comme la romance n’est pas le thème majeur de cette histoire, il n’y aura pas de ‘drama’ dans ce style, que s’il y a des pairings entre les élèves, ils ne se passeront pas avant la cinquième année, et enfin, Salazar est et restera célibataire (il a mille ans, il ne faut pas l’oublier)  
> Encore une fois, cette fiction est une traduction de l’histoire de preciousann et l’univers d’Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling
> 
> Maintenant, place à l’histoire ! o/

~*~

**30 Octobre 1981**

_Godric’s Hollow, oh, comme tu as changé !_ pensa Salazar en observant ses alentours, _Cinq cents ans se sont écoulé depuis la dernière fois que j’y aie mit les pieds. Mais ce n’est pas grave, et j’ai encore beaucoup de travail devant moi…_

Il soupira et tira son long manteau à capuche noir autour de lui alors qu’il s’avançait vers un petit chalet en bordure de la ville. Il était capable, malheureusement,  à présent de le voir à cause d’un certain petit rat.

« - Dois-je vraiment penser à tout ? » ronchonna-t-il à lui-même, « Je sais que Dumbledore est un Gryffondor, mais par Merlin, cet homme est vraiment imprudent et un peu sénile sur les bords. Cette guerre doit prendre fin _maintenant_. »

En se concentrant un peu, il plaça son regard sur l’endroit où se trouvait le Sortilège de Fidelitas, et le chalet apparut sous ses yeux. Il sourit légèrement lorsqu’il entendit les sons de la petite famille vivant à l’intérieur, et il fut reconnaissant que celle-ci soit encore cachée du monde extérieur.

Non pas que cela soit encore important en cet instant.

« - Je sens que cela va mal tourner… » Murmura-t-il tout en cognant à la porte.

Il entendit encore du bruit de l’autre côté du bois, et la porte s’entrouvrit.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda un homme à lunette et aux cheveux noir.

« - Un ami » répondit Salazar, « Votre famille vient d’être trahie par Peter Pettigrow. Je dois vous parler à vous, et à votre femme, maintenant.

\- Nous ne vous connaissons pas, alors pourquoi…

\- S’il vous plait, Monsieur Potter, pas sur votre porte d’entrée. Si nous devons discuter, faisons-le à l’intérieur. » dit Salazar en utilisant un léger sortilège de Persuasion sur l’autre.

« - Très bien » dit James en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser entrer.

Salazar pénétra le chalet, regarda autour de lui et sourit au charme réconfortant émanant de celui-ci. Il ne s’était pas sentit aussi à l’aise depuis plus de deux mois, pas depuis que…

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Lily alors qu’elle se tenait dans le foyer, s’agrippant fermement à la baguette dans sa main.

Salazar coupa net son train de pensée, baissa sa capuche et les deux Potter eurent une exclamation d’effroi. Se tenant devant eux était un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année. Son crâne était chauve, ses yeux gris, et un bouc noir lacé de gris s’arrêtait en pointe juste sous son menton.

« - Ma femme vous a posé une question » dit James, ses yeux sombres teinté à la fois de peur et de colère.

Salazar eut un nouveau soupir, mais il fit un sourire encourageant au couple face à lui, non pas que cela servit à grand-chose.

« - Mon nom est Salazar Serpentard, et votre famille court un grave danger. Il y a quelques heures, votre ami, Peter Pettigrow vous a trahit en dévoilant votre localisation à Voldemort. Il est impératif que vous quittiez le pays immédiatement. Il prévoit de vous attaquer demain.

\- Et nous devrions vous croire parce que… ? » Demanda James, laissant sa voix trainer tout en observant Salazar avec prudence.

« - Parce que j’étais là quand cela s’est produit » dit-il calmement alors qu’il essayait de garder sa voix la plus neutre et non-menaçante possible, « Je sais que cela a l’air incroyable, mais croyez-moi, c’est vrai. »

« - Si vous y étiez, comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que vous n’êtes pas là pour nous tuer ? Et comment pouvons-nous savoir que votre information est véridique ? » Demanda finalement Lily.

« - Est-ce que je vous rappelle quelque chose ? » demanda Salazar avant de prendre sa forme d’animagus.

 James et Lily eurent une exclamation de surprise lorsqu’un python de quinze pieds de long se trouva à présent à leurs pieds.

« - Le serpent de Voldemort ! » cria Lily en reculant de plusieurs pas.

Salazar reprit sa forme humaine et soupira,

« - Je ne suis pas là pour vous blesser, ni vous, ni Harry. Vous devez me croire sur ce point. Ce misérable héritier qui est le mien doit mourir d’une manière lente et douloureuse pour tout le mal qu’il a fait, et je compte bien faire en sorte que cela se produise.

\- Pourquoi n’avez-vous rien fait jusqu’alors ? » Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils, sa baguette toujours tournée vers Salazar.

Ce dernier soupira une nouvelle fois et secoua la tête,

« - J’ai passé ces vingt dernières années à l’étranger. J’ai voyagé dans de nombreux pays et les nouvelles de Grande-Bretagne ont mis du temps à m’atteindre. J’étais encore en Amérique du Sud, au Brésil plus exactement, il y a environ six mois. Quand j’ai eu vent des horreurs qu’il avait causé, je suis revenu au pays dans le but de le détruire, bien qu’à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas qu’il était mon Héritier. Voldemort m’a ‘pris’ comme son compagnon après avoir tué son précédent serpent qui lui avait désobéit. » dit-il alors qu’un éclat de colère brillait dans ses yeux, mais une profonde inspiration plus tard, il continua plus calmement,

« - Il est tellement préoccupé par cette satané prophétie qu’il est à présent obsédé à l’idée de tuer un nourrisson. Personnellement,  je pense qu’il s’agit d’une fable à peine croyable, et je n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore s’y soit intéressé autant également. Mais peu importe, la seule chose qui soit vraiment importante est que Voldemort doive être arrêté.

-Et vous n’y croyez pas ? » demanda James en baissant sa baguette, « En la prophétie ? »

Salazar eut un rire sec,

« - Absolument pas. Je vis depuis plus de mille ans, et jamais une prophétie ne s’est réalisée de la façon dont elle a été énoncée. Rien n’est plus merdique que la divination et je ne peux même pas vous dire à quel point je suis désespéré à la simple idée de savoir qu’elle est enseignée à Poudlard. 

\- Vous dites être Salazar Serpentard, mais comment avez-vous pu vivre aussi longtemps ? » Demanda Lily, sceptique

« - L’immortalité est vraiment quelque chose d’amusant. » dit-il avec un léger sourire, « Voyez-vous, c’est plaisant au début, mais après quelques temps, cela devient morose. J’ai fait le rituel, un mélange de sortilèges, de runes, de d’incantations et un peu de magie noire, pour en arriver là. J’ai réussi ce qu’aucun autre sorcier n’a réussi dans l’histoire, et croyez moi quand je vous dis ça, je souhaite que cela ne soit pas le cas.

\- Mais comment savoir que vous dites la vérité ? » demanda Lily, toujours perplexes, n’ayant aucunes preuves.

« - Faites un serment de sorcier. » dit James en plissant les yeux d’un air douteux, « Jurez que vous êtes celui que vous prétendez être, puis jurez que vous ne nous voulez aucun mal, sinon je vous tue ici et maintenant. »

Salazar acquiesça et sortit doucement sa baguette, prenant garde à ne faire aucuns gestes brusques. Après tout, il ne voulait pas donner une raison aux Potter pour l’attaquer, surtout pas maintenant.

« - Je jure sur ma vie et ma magie que je suis Salazar Serpentard, l’un des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard. Je jure que je suis immortel, comme je viens de l’expliquer il y a quelques instants, et je jure que je ne suis pas ici pour faire du mal à James, Lily ou Harry Potter. Qu’il en soit ainsi. »

Un éclat blanc de pure magie tourna autour de lui avant de se stabiliser et disparaitre. James et Lily l’observèrent prudemment, s’attendant à ce qu’il s’écroule mort sur place. Mais quand rien ne se passa, ils acquiescèrent.

« - Montrez-nous que vous êtes encore capable de magie. » ordonna James

« - Très bien. _Expecto Patronum !_  »

Les yeux du couple s’élargirent lorsqu’un large python argenté apparut à leur pied, mais James finit par acquiescer, et Salazar mit un terme au sortilège avant de ranger sa baguette.

« - Pouvez-vous nous donner un instant ? » demanda Lily, bien qu’il s’agisse plus d’un ordre que d’autre chose, ce à quoi Salazar acquiesça.

Il savait à quel point cela pouvait être difficile d’accepter ce qui venait de se passer, et en toute honnêteté, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Qu’elle était la probabilité de faire la rencontre d’un homme supposé mort depuis plusieurs centaines d’années ?

Non, Salazar ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de se montrer prudent, mais il ne put s’empêcher de trouver amusant le fait qu’ils s’éloignent un peu pour pouvoir se chuchoter l’un à l’autre.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu en pense ? » demanda James, son regard fixé sur Lily alors que sa baguette était toujours pointée sur Salazar dont les yeux étaient fixés sur le sol, essayant d’avoir l’air le moins menaçant possible.

« - J’allais te demander la même chose » répondit Lily, sa baguette également sur Serpentard

«  - Il a fait un serment, et je ne m’y attendais pas, en toute honnêteté.

\- Tu le crois, James ? » demanda-t-elle en cherchant sur son visage une quelconque trace de doute.

« - Oui, nul ne peut tromper un serment de sorcier. Il est Salazar Serpentard.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parlais de Peter, du fait qu’il nous aurait trahis. » murmura-t-elle, et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge.

Une expression brisée traversa le visage de James alors que des larmes menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues.

« - Comment expliquer sa présence et tout son savoir ? Je n’aime vraiment pas l’idée que l’un de mes meilleurs amis ait pu nous trahir, mais on ne peut pas nier la vérité. » dit-il alors qu’une larme solitaire s’échappa de son œil pour s’écraser contre le verre de ses lunettes, « Dumbledore nous a informé de la possible présence d’un espion dans les rang de l’Ordre, et il doit certainement s’agir de Peter. Sinon, comment expliquer… ? » sa voix traina sur la fin alors qu’il faisait un geste dans la direction de Salazar.

Lily observa son mari tristement avant de serrer son bras de manière réconfortante.

« - Je pense que nous devrions l’écouter. »

James acquiesça avant d’essuyer les larmes de ses yeux avant de se tourner vers Salazar qui regardait toujours le sol en laissant ses mains bien visibles.

« - Très bien, nous allons au moins vous entendre ce que vous avez à dire. » dit James, et Salazar releva la tête.

Il prit une inspiration et soupira de soulagement.

« - Je vais être honnête avec vous, et avant que vous ne disiez automatiquement non à ma proposition, s’il vous plait, écoutez-moi. Je vous propose de quitter le pays. » dit-il, et les Potter plissèrent des yeux, mais ils ne dirent rien, « De ce que j’ai pu apprendre en étant aux côtés de Voldemort pendant ces deux derniers mois est que le tuer ne sera pas facile. Il m’a parlé, alors que j’étais sous ma forme d’animagus, d’Horcruxes qu’il avait fait, au pluriel. Il en a plus d’un. »

Les yeux de James s’écarquillèrent de surprise, « - Vous rigolez, n’est-ce pas ? Est-ce que Dumbledore… ? »

« - Non, et je n’ai pas confiance en lui non plus. Mais Voldemort doit être arrêté le plus vite possible. Le tuer maintenant ne rendrait pas la chose permanente, mais cela permettrait de sauver des vies. Cela me donnerait également plus de temps pour étudier sa vie et trouver où et dans quoi ces Horcruxes se trouvent pour pouvoir les détruire. 

\- Vous n’avez pas confiance en Dumbledore ? » demanda James, sa voix se teintant de suspicion

« - Non » dit gravement Salazar, « Je sais des choses sur Dumbledore qui pourrait vous faire friser les cheveux. L’entièreté de l’affaire avec Grindelwald est quelque peu suspicieuse, et il savait pour Voldemort depuis près de trente ans, pourtant, il n’a rien fait pour l’arrêter. Pourquoi Dumbledore n’a-t-il pas agit avant qu’il ne devienne si puissant ? Il ose prêcher la philosophie du ‘Plus Grand Bien’, mais il s’agissait de celle de Grindelwald également. Je sais que Dumbledore est un grand sorcier et qu’il est le chef de file de la lumière, mais cette guerre est à propos de tellement plus… » dit Salazar en les regardant, les suppliant silencieusement de comprendre avant de continuer.

« - On ne peut pas gagner une guerre en usant uniquement de sort de Stupéfixion et de Maléfice de Chatouilles. Pour se battre, il faut de vrais sortilèges et combattre aussi salement que son adversaire, sinon c’est la mort assurée. Voldemort et ses Manges Morts ont pour objectifs de vous tuer, et il vous laisse simplement jouer en usant de vos sorts bloque-jambes et corps-contraignant dans l’espoir de pouvoir les capturer pour les ‘reformer’. Mais cela ne marchera pas, croyez moi, j’ai vu plus de guerres que vous ne pourrez jamais l’imaginer. 

\- Je n’ai jamais compris ce raisonnement non plus. » Admis doucement Lily, « Je ne veux tuer personne, mais il s’agit d’une guerre, et qu’on le veuille ou non, nous en faisons partie intégrante. Tuer quelqu’un qui a essayé de nous tuer n’est pas un meurtre, simplement de l’auto-défense. 

\- Tu es une née Moldue, par conséquent, tu peux voir la différence » dit Salazar avec un sourire emplit d’espoir, « Tu as cet avantage d’être des deux mondes. La plupart des sorciers passent à côté de cette différence, ayant été élevé depuis la naissance à croire que ‘la lumière est le bon, les ténèbres sont le mal’. Vous, les nés Moldus, voyez le gris mieux que quiconque. 

\- Mon Grand Père a combattu pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Moldue. Il devait soit tuer, soit être tué. J’ai essayé d’expliquer ce concept à Albus, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il dit que tuer quelqu’un est mauvais, peu importe les circonstances.

\- Et bien, il a tort » dit fermement Salazar, « c’est pourquoi je ne lui fait pas confiance. Il pense savoir mieux que tout le monde, mais il a faux sur toute la ligne. Tu as une bonne tête sur tes épaules, Madame Potter. »

Lily lui fit un sourire avant de soupirer,

« - Vous pensez que nous envoyer hors du pays est la meilleure chose à faire ? 

\- C’est ce que je crois, oui. Vous avez été trahis, et votre localisation révélée. Voldemort sera ici demain soir et si jamais vous restez, vous allez mourir. »

Les Potter l’observèrent avec prudence, mais James finit par soupirer.

« - Est-ce que tu veux partir, Lily ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant sa femme

Elle leva son regard avec des larmes dans les yeux,

« - Oui, et non. Albus croit autant en cette prophétie que ne le fait Voldemort. Je n’ai pas envie de fuir, mais Harry est un _bébé_. Albus dit qu’Harry est celui qui pourra l’arrêter, mais James, il faudra des _années_ avant qu’il n’en soit capable. Il espère juste que l’on reste caché ici jusqu’au bon moment. Ce n’est pas logique. Je n’ai pas envie d’abandonner nos amis, mais nous devons aussi penser à notre _fils._  »

James prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne avant de la serrer en signe de réconfort, « Je comprends Lily » dit-il doucement avant de se tourner vers Salazar.

« - Je suppose que vous avez un plan.

\- C’est le cas

\- Venez-vous assoir, Salazar » dit Lily après avoir acquiescé et faisant en signe vers le cuisine, « Je vais nous préparer du thé. 

\- Ce sera parfait, Madame Potter, merci beaucoup. » dit-il en s’asseyant

« - J’aurais une autre question » dit James en s’asseyant à son tour à la table de la cuisine, « - Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir déjà tué ? Vous êtes à ses côtés depuis près de deux mois, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir agi ? 

\- Parce que tous les Manges Morts ne sont pas au même endroit. Si je le tuais simplement comme ça, alors ils s’éparpilleraient tous et deviendraient incontrôlable. Ils sont un peu partout, et je ne sais pas où, ni qui ils sont tous. Je connais ceux qui sont le plus proche de lui, mais rien du reste. Demain, lorsqu’il viendra ici, ils seront tous réunis à un endroit défini, très certainement pour fêter leur réussite. » dit-il en roulant des yeux, « Je devrais pouvoir me débarrasser de lui à ce moment-là, et m’occuper de tous les autres tant que j’y suis avant qu’ils ne s’enfuient. Vous faire quitter le pays n’est qu’une précaution. Si je ne réussis pas à les tuer tous, alors il ne fait aucun doute qu’ils chercheront à vous atteindre, et alors, Harry sera encore plus en danger. »

\- Des suivants fou de revanche » murmura sombrement James

« - Sans oublier qu’il sera toujours là, même sans son corps » ajouta Lily

« - Ça également » confirma Salazar.

James regarda la fenêtre dont les rideaux et volets avaient été tirés,

« - Ils sont dehors, n’est-ce pas ? »

Salazar hocha la tête,

« - Oui. Il a ordonné à ce que le village soit surveillé, mais ils ne doivent en aucun cas agir avant qu’il n’arrive demain. Il ne veut pas que vous réalisiez que vous avez été trahis. C’est une des raisons pour laquelle j’ai pu marcher jusqu’à votre porte d’entrée. Ils croient très certainement que vous me connaissez.

\- Pourquoi nous devrions vous faire confiance ? » demanda James en plissant ses yeux à Salazar une nouvelle fois, « Vous êtes Salazar Serpentard, pour l’amour du ciel ! Ennemis des Moldus, des nées Moldus, Sangs Mêlés, Métis et, cerise sur le gâteau, fervent croyant de cette connerie de pureté du sang ! Bordel, vous êtes celui qui a commencé tout ce foutoir ! »

Salazar soupira en se frottant les yeux. Il n’avait, très sincèrement, aucune idée de comment toutes ces rumeurs avaient commencée. Il ne savait pas quand, ni où, ni comment quelqu’un avait pu en arriver à la conclusion qu’il était une sorte de monstre assoiffé de sang déterminé à ‘purger’ le monde des sorciers de ses impuretés.

Il est vrai qu’il n’avait pas fait confiance aux nés Moldus, mais cela n’avait été qu’au début. Godric lui avait pratiquement enfoncé dans le crâne ses propres visions à propos des nés Moldus, ce qui l’avait aidé à revoir ses propres idéaux. De plus, couplé avec cet incident…

 _Arrête donc ça, Salazar !_ se gronda-t-il lui-même, _Ce n’est pas le moment de réfléchir à cela ! Dis leur juste que tu es désolé pour tes actes passés et c’est bon !_

Il leva finalement son regard et donna aux Potter un sourire désolé.

« - Je sais que j’ai de nombreux démons, et que je suis très certainement à l’origine de toute cette folie, mais le temps sait comment changer un homme. Le monde a changé, et je ne suis plus ce satané idiot que je fus jadis. Pendant plusieurs siècles je me suis tenu sur le côté et ais laissé ce qui devait se passer se faire. Je n’en suis pas vraiment fier, mais cette guerre… » il soupira en secouant la tête,

« - Cette guerre est stupide et inutile. Voldemort tue tous ceux qui s’opposent à lui, de bonne famille, d’ancienne famille… Il ne peut comprendre qu’il ne vaut pas mieux que les Moldus qui tuaient des sorciers et sorcières il y a si longtemps. » continua-t-il alors que les yeux de Lily et James s’écarquillèrent de plus en plus, mais Salazar ne fit que soupirer avant de continuer.

« - Les sang-purs d’aujourd’hui ne peuvent pas voir au-delà de leur pompeux nez tourné vers le haut, et c’est un miracle qu’ils ne se noient pas à chaque fois qu’il pleut. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j’ai causé, mais je veux aider à y mettre un terme. A ma plus grande honte, et pendant des siècles, je me suis caché du monde des sorciers en espérant que tout finirait par se régler tout seul, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser tout ceci continuer indéfiniment. Je veux essayer de changer leurs façons de penser, mais pour cela, il faut d’abord se débarrasser de Voldemort. »

Lily et James se regardèrent brièvement, et Lily fut celle qui acquiesça.

« - Alors, quel est votre plan ? » demanda-t-elle en plaçant une tasse face à Salazar avant de lui servir son thé.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois,

« - J’ai un Portoloin qui peut vous amener jusqu’au Brésil, tout droit à ma résidence à Rio de Janeiro. J’admets qu’il s’agit d’un Portoloin illégal, mais il est intraçable par le Ministère qui, comme vous le savez, a été infiltré par Voldemort. Il y a là-bas une population d’environ deux milles sorciers et ils ont une rue commerçante semblable au Chemin de Traverse qui s’appelle Rio Way. Ils parlent principalement portugais, mais ils s’expriment couramment en anglais aussi. Peu d’entre eux viennent du monde magique Britannique. Ils ont principalement fuient les Etats Unis ou la France. L’idée est que vous partiez ce soir et ne reveniez que lorsque tout sera sûr pour vous. » dit-il en une boite de conserve de sa poche. Il regarda le couple et remarqua qu’ils observaient l’objet suspicieusement. Malgré tout, Salazar continua son explication.

« - J’ai deux très vieux elfes de maisons qui ont été extrêmement malmenés par leurs anciens maîtres, et ils sont tous deux d’accord pour m’aider dans ma tâche. Lorsque Voldemort viendra demain soir, ils auront bu du Polynectar pour votre apparence, et moi-même je prendrais celle d’Harry. Je ne peux pas être tué, donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Le sortilège de mort rebondira simplement sur moi et retourna sur celui qui l’a envoyé. »

Les deux l’observèrent avec choc.

« - Comment est-ce possible ?! » cria Lily

« -Le rituel d’immortalité. Il est vrai qu’aucun bouclier ne peut arrêter le sortilège de mort, mais la façon dont ce rituel-là a été fait en fait un bouclier contre la mort elle-même. Je pourrais vous expliquer le nombre de fois et toutes les manières selon lesquelles j’aurais dut mourir et où pourtant j’ai survécus au cours du dernier millénaire, mais cela me prendrait trop de temps. Il est plus simple de vous dire que je ne peux, en aucune façon, être tué.

\- Très bien » dit James avec scepticisme, « Allez alors, finissez de nous expliquer votre plan. »

Salazar hocha la tête avant de prendre une autre profonde inspiration,

« - Demain soir, James, Lily et Harry Potter vont ‘mourir’ mais Voldemort sera également détruit. Lorsqu’il aura perdu son corps et fuit, j’attendrais que l’effet du Polynectar prenne fin et je partirais à la chasse aux Horcruxes dans le but de les détruire. Lorsqu’il regagnera son corps à nouveau, et il le fera, je le tuerais pour de bon. Après cela, vous pourrez revenir ici si vous le souhaitez. Je sais que vous avez des amis, et je sais que cela sera dur pour vous de leur faire croire que vous êtes morts, mais cela est pour votre propre sécurité et la leur. Voldemort est obsédé par cette prophétie et croit totalement en celle-ci. Tant qu’il sera en vie, il continuera à vous chasser tant qu’il pensera que vous l’êtes aussi. Il est capital que tout cela reste entre nous. Personne d’autre ne doit savoir.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que cela marchera ? » demanda James

Salazar acquiesça,

« - Certain. Cependant, je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour trouver combien d’Horcruxes ont été fait, ce qu’ils sont et où ils se trouvent. Vous devez comprendre que tout cela pourra prendre plusieurs _années_ et qu’en aucun cas vous ne devez revenir, ni en aucunes circonstances, tant que je n’en aurais pas décidé autrement. 

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment me sentir à l’idée de sacrifier deux elfes de maison pour notre cause. » dit Lily en secouant la tête

« - Te sentirais-tu mieux si tu en faisais leur connaissance ? »

Lily contempla l’idée pendant quelques instants avant d’hocher lentement la tête, « Oui, je pense que je le serais. 

\- Moi aussi » dit doucement James, « Que je puisse au moins les remercier pour ce qu’ils s’apprêtent à faire. »

Salazar sourit au jeune couple,

« - Très bien alors. Fripsy ! Mitzy ! »

Deux anciens elfes apparurent, et les yeux de Lily et James s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’ils virent leur apparence. Ils pouvaient clairement voir les marques d’abus répétés sur leurs corps, de par les nombreuses cicatrices recouvrant leur peau qui pendait sur eux comme des sacs, et leurs yeux étaient ternes, marqués par l’âge et la douleur.

« - Monsieur Salazar nous a fait appeler ? » demanda l’un des elfes d’une voix roque

« - Oui, Fripsy. Monsieur et Madame Potter souhaitent faire votre connaissance. »

Les deux elfes se tournèrent vers le couple avant de sourire,

« - C’est un honneur de pouvoir faire votre connaissance à tous les deux » dit Fripsy, « Et c’est également un honneur de pouvoir faire partie de ce plan pour Monsieur Salazar. »

Les Potter étaient trop choqués pour dire quoique ce soit, et Mitzy continua à parler,

« - Nous sommes vieux et abîmés après avoir travaillé aussi longtemps pour notre famille. Ils nous ont maltraités, et c’est pourquoi nous avons décidé de rompre notre lien avec nos maîtres. Cette action a scellé notre destinée. Nous allons mourir de toute façon, alors nous avons décidé que cela se ferait selon nos propres conditions, et de notre propre volonté. 

\- Ils étaient la propriété des Malfoy » dit tristement Salazar, secouant la tête de dégout

Les yeux de James se firent sombres de colère, mais Lily fut celle qui se mit à genoux et qui prit leurs mains dans les siennes avec douceur,

« -Nous n’avons jamais cru que n’importe qu’elle créature, et surtout les elfes, devaient être traités aussi cruellement que vous l’avez été. Est-ce dont vraiment ce que vous désirez ?

\- Oui, Madame Potter » dit Fripsy dans une courbette, « C’est un immense honneur pour nous.

\- Alors j’honorerais votre requête. » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes

« - Nul ne devrait traiter un elfe de maison comme vous l’avez été. » dit James, « Et c’est épouvantable. »

« - Nous maîtres sont mauvais. Ils ne se préoccupent que d’eux même et de ceux qui pensent comme eux. » dut Mitzy en secouant sa tête, « Nous avons choisis de les défier et d’aider le monde à se débarrasser du Mage Noir. »

James acquiesça.

« - Très bien. Je suppose que Lily et moi sommes d’accord. Salazar, nous acceptons votre offre. Je suppose que nous devons partir immédiatement ? »

Il hocha la tête,

« - Oui, le plus vite sera le mieux. Voldemort sera là demain, et il prévoit de venir seul. Il croit que vous n’êtes pas au courant de ce qui s’est passé et il croit qu’il pourra vous tuer rapidement sans la moindre résistance. Et nous voulons qu’il continue à croire cela. »

Les Potter acquiescèrent,

« - Je vais aller préparer Harry pour le voyage » dit Lily en se levant de sa chaise

« - Prenez uniquement ce dont vous allez avoir besoin dans un futur très proche, le reste pourra être remplacé. Il ne serait pas sage que cette maison soit vidée totalement, car cela semblerait suspicieux. Prenez uniquement que les objets qui ont une forte valeur à vos yeux, telles que des photos ou des cadeaux. Quand à vos finances, les gobelins sauront que vous n’êtes pas mort parce que vous testament ne seront pas activés, mais vous pouvez leur faire confiance. Ils sont loin d’être idiots, pas comme la plupart des sorciers les imaginent. Contactez les gobelins de Rio dès que vous le pourrez. Il y a une branche de Gringotts là-bas, et vous pourrez transférer toutes vos économies d’ici à votre nouveau lieu de résidence. Je vous ai préparé un paquet avec des indications pour trouver Rio Way ainsi que des fausses identités, qui se trouve sur une petite table dans le foyer de ma résidence. Faites en votre maison, parce que nous ne savons pas combien de temps tout cela va nous prendre. Il y a des elfes là-bas qui ont reçus pour instructions de s’occuper de vous et de vous aider à vous installer. Je vous contacte dès que je le peux. »

James et Lily hochèrent de la tête et commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires. Cela ne leur prit que quelques instants, et ils furent rapidement de retour dans la cuisine, Lily tenant Harry dans ses bras.

« - Prenez soin de votre famille, et soyez prudent. » dit Salazar

« - Merci pour tout » répondit James en serrant la main de Salazar, « Vous nous avez donné à notre famille un nouvel espoir auquel s’accrocher.

\- Oui, merci du fond du cœur » dit Lily en lui donnant un rapide câlin tout en essayant de ne pas écraser Harry qui était toujours endormis.

« - Vous êtes jeunes, et vous ne méritez pas tout ce qui vous arrive, mais de rien. » dit-il dans un sourire, « Je vous contacte aussi tôt que possible. Pour activer le Portoloin, dites ‘Résidence de Salazar’ »

James et Lily acquiescèrent, et Harry commença à remuer dans les bras de sa mère alors qu’elle faisait en sorte que sa petite main soit en contact avec la boite de conserve. Un dernier au revoir et une tournée de remercîment plus tard, James activa le Portoloin, et la petite famille quitta ce pays déchiré par la guerre pour arriver en sécurité à Rio.

~*~

**31 Octobre 1981**

Salazar, Mitzy et Fripsy passèrent toute leur journée à boire des gorgées de Polynectar dans des petits gobelets, mais ce fut vers vingt-trois heures que la porte d’entrée  explosa sur ses gonds.

« - Lily, Lily ! Il est là ! C’est lui ! Prend Harry et cours ! Fuis Lily ! Fuis ! »

Voldemort sourit cruellement et d’un geste presque paresseux leva sa baguette et lança le sortilège de mort à un James Potter non armé. A l’étage, Lily Potter plaida pour la vie de son fils, comme n’importe qu’elle bonne mère l’aurait fait, et refusa de reculer quand Voldemort le lui demanda.

De là où il se tenait dans son berceau, Salazar observa cet étrange preuve de pitié de ce tueur sans merci, et il se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Quand ‘Lily’ refusa une nouvelle fois de reculer, Voldemort la tua avant de se tourner, lui et sa baguette, vers le bébé dans son lit.

‘Harry Potter’ n’était pas inquiet à l’idée de mourir, et il ne tiqua pas de peur quand un éclat de magie vert vola droit vers lui.

Mais il se passa quelque chose d’inattendu. Quelque chose que le ‘bébé’ assis dans son berceau n’aurait pas pu prévoir.

La lumière verte le frappa en plein front, et Salazar cria de douleur alors que l’explosion qui suivit souffla le toit de la maison. La dernière chose dont il se souvient fut une fumée noire hurlant de rage et disparaissant au loin.

Puis les ténèbres consumèrent sa conscience.


	2. Dix ans plus tard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, et bienvenu à ce second chapitre de Courage & Cunning ! Après deux semaines d’attente, voilà la suite ! ^^   
> Alors, si j’espace autant les publications, c’est pour me laisser une marge de ‘confort’. Pour le moment, je suis presque à la fin de la première année au niveau de mon avancée de traduction. Je veux prendre le plus d’avance possible et garderait ce rythme tant que je ne serais pas arrivée au moins au chapitre 40. Sachez que les chapitres vont toujours de plus en plus long, et de fait, me prenne toujours de plus en plus de temps (rien que la taille des cinq dernier chapitre qui est astronomique… !) En plus, je vais (enfin !) pouvoir commencer à travailler, et même si c’est pas un trente-cinq heure, ça va me prendre du temps libre, quoi ! J’espère donc que l’attente ne vous gênera pas trop, et je vous promet que lorsque j’ai fini la totalité de la fic, je passe à un chapitre par semaine ! (mais ça m’étonnerais que j’y arrive avant la fin du mois de mai, au moins ! xD)  
> Merci par avance pour votre patience !  
> Note de traduction :   
> Parfois, je n’ai pas les noms officiels de certains objets /sortilèges (soit parce que je suppose qu’il n’y en a pas, ou simplement parce que je ne trouve pas la traduction). Alors je m’amuse à inventer des mots, juste pour voir comment ça tourne, en espérant que ça ne gênera personne !  
> L’univers d’Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, et cette fic à preciousann ! Je ne m’occupe que de la traduction !

Harry Potter était un garçon normal comme un millier d’autre, pourtant il avait la certitude d’être différent. Aussi loin qu’il pouvait se souvenir, il avait l’impression que quelque chose allait de travers, comme s’il y avait une chose qu’il était devait faire. Presque comme s’il était supposé être quelqu’un de totalement différent.

Il n’en a jamais parlé à sa famille, cependant, et il frémissait de peur au simple souvenir de la première et unique fois qu’il l’avait fait. Il avait passé trois jours dans son placard, punition pour avoir parlé de choses étranges.

Harry, malgré tout, savait que cela n’était pas normal, et pas juste lui-même, mais sa vie dans cette maison en général. Son oncle et sa Tante le traitait comme un moins que rien. Ils abusaient de lui verbalement, l’affamaient et, à l’occasion, le battaient si l’envie leur prenait de penser qu’il avait fait quelque chose de bizarre. Son cousin l’utilisait comme un punchingball et il n’avait même pas de véritable chambre. Il dormait dans un placard à balais ! Du haut de son grand âge de onze ans, Harry savait que cela n’était pas normal.

Tout devint clair un jour d’été. Il venait de préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa famille lorsque le son familier du courrier glissé par la fente de la porte se fit entendre. On lui ordonna d’aller le chercher, et il soupira en posant la théière qu’il tenait. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le hall d’entrée et ramassa la petite pile. Une étrange enveloppe attira son attention et il commença à l’examiner.

Harry fixa longuement avec choc son nom élégamment écrit à l’encre verte sur celle-ci. Il la retourna lentement et vit que celle-ci était scellée à la cire rouge, le sceau représentant un ‘H’ étrangement familier. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et l’observa.

« - On dirait qu’il y a un lion, un blaireau, un aigle et … Et un… Un… Serpent. » murmura-t-il alors qu’il détaillait plus finement le sceau.

Soudainement, il cria et dut se prendre la tête à deux mains alors que des souvenirs commencèrent à envahir son esprit. Des souvenirs bien trop anciens pour être ceux d’un enfant de onze ans. Les lettres dans ses mains volèrent autour de lui, et celle qui avait attiré son attention vola plus loin et glissa sous la porte de son placard.

Harry resta sur le sol, tremblant, alors que toujours plus de souvenirs mettaient à mal son esprit, et il eut vaguement conscience du fait que son Oncle Vernon l’avait attrapé par le bras pour le soulever violement et lui hurler à la figure.

« - GAMIN ! » rugit-il, « Qu’est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?! »

Incapable de contenir ses tremblements, mais réussissant à récupérer un semblant de lucidité, Harry dit la première chose qui lui passa à l’esprit.

« - Une… Une… Araignée. Une très grosse araignée. Elle m’a fait peur. Je suis désolé, Oncle Vernon. » dit-il d’une voix rauque, « Elle… Elle disparut là-bas. » continua-t-il en pointant la petite table à côté de l’entrée.

Vernon regarda dans la direction indiqué par Harry avec prudence.

«  - Eh bien débarrasses toi en » dit il en le lâchant violement au sol, et Harry acquiesça en reculant.

Ronchonnant, Vernon ramassa les lettre et se dandina jusqu’à la cuisine, et Harry put l’entendre faire une remarque moqueuse sur le fait qu’il soit effrayé par de petites bestioles. Harry secoua la tête et, toujours tremblant après le choc qu’il venait de recevoir, retira une de ses chaussures et commença à frapper le sol avec. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte pour leur faire croire qu’il se débarrassait du cadavre dehors et la referma avant de retourner avec prudence vers la cuisine.

« - Je l’ai eu.

\- Bien » dit l’Oncle Vernon, « - Maintenant, va dans ton placard. Je ne veux pas t’entendre de la journée. 

\- Oui, Monsieur » murmura Harry avant de se hâter vers celui-ci et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il s’assit sur son lit de fortune et regarda la lettre qui attendait sagement à ses pieds.

« - Par le fils de Morgane, par le fils de Morgane, par le fils de Morgane. » murmura-t-il encore et encore alors qu’il tenait sa tête entre ses mains, « - Comment est-ce possible ? Qu’est ce qui a mal tourné ? Il faut que je comprenne comment cela a pu arriver... »

‘Harry’ se coucha sur son lit et commença à trier le mélange informe de pensées et de souvenirs qui continuaient inlassablement d’attaquer son esprit. Le problème n’étant pas que cela soit douloureux, mais plutôt le fait que cela se soit fait en l’espace de cinq minutes, et le désordre qui avait suivi n’aidait certainement pas.

Salazar avait toujours aimé avoir l’esprit bien rangé, alors l’état de son esprit en cet instant était un véritable enfer pour lui. Son Occlumencie avait été réduite à néant, et ses souvenirs en tant que ‘Harry’ devaient être triés également.

Eclaircir son esprit allait lui prendre du temps.

~*~

Il resta allongé pendant plusieurs heures, reclassant chaque pensées et souvenirs dans sa tête, et plus il avançait, plus la colère le gagnait.

 _Ces personnes ont de la chance que je sache que tous les moldus ne se comportent pas ainsi._ Pensa-t-il, fusillant du regard la porte de son placard, _Parce que, si j’avais toujours été l’ancien moi, je les aurais tué sans la moindre once de compassion. Sale bande de gros…_

« - GAMIN ! » cria Vernon, « - Sors de là et prépare le diner ! »

Serrant les poings et grinçant des dents, ‘Harry’ ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

 _Je dois finir cette journée comme si de rien n’était tout en réfléchissant à un plan. Tout doit paraitre parfaitement normal pour que je puisse m’enfuir en toute discrétion, et ce, avec la plus grande prudence,_  pensa-t-il alors qu’il se dépêchait de préparer le repas.

Souhaitant silencieusement qu’il ait eu sa baguette pour accélérer les choses, ‘Harry’ coupa les oignons, patates et épices avant de les ajouter au rôti qu’il était en train de préparer. Après quelques instants de réflexion, et parfaitement conscient qu’il faudrait encore quelques heures avant qu’il ne soit cuit, il se tourna vers son ‘oncle’ qui était assis à la table.

« - Je viens de finir. Le rôti sera près dans quelques heures.

\- Bien. Retourne donc dans ton placard.

\- Puis-je aller utiliser la salle de bain ?

\- Dépêche-toi. » grogna l’odieux homme.

Lançant des éclairs à l’homme qui s’enfonçait une part de gâteau dans la bouche, ‘Harry’ se dirigea vers l’étage et alla à la salle de bain. Utilisant les cabinets, il prit la peine de ne pas tirer la chasse d’eau immédiatement et s’observa longuement dans le miroir. Sa cicatrice en forme d’éclair était toujours là, et pour ne rien arranger, il ressemblait trait pour trait à un jeune James Potter.

 _Mais qu’est ce qui a bien pu mal tourner ?_ Pensa-t-il en se regardant, _Pourquoi ai-je une cicatrice ? Et j’ai continué de grandir comme un enfant normal, pourquoi ? Les effets du Polynectar auraient dut se dissiper il y a loooooogtemps, alors pourquoi suis-je toujours comme ça ? Qu’est ce qui est allé de travers ?!_

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Dudley qui frappait violement à la porte.

« - Dépêche-toi, espèce de monstre ! » cria-t-il

Salazar grinça des dents, tira la chasse, se lava les mains avant d’ouvrir la porte. Il lança un regard noir à son ‘cousin’ et ce dernier le poussa violement contre le mur opposé du couloir.

« - Fais gaffe, l’alien, et rappelle-toi où est ta place ! » cria Dudley avant de ricaner lorsque ‘Harry’ grimaça en se frottant le coude.

 _Sales moldus. Ca me parait logique, maintenant. Ils doivent savoir que je suis un sorcier, mais pourquoi ne m’ont-ils jamais rien dit ? Hum, je dois me pencher plus particulièrement sur ce problème. Qui sont exactement ces personnes ? Je sais qu’ils sont de la famille de Lily, mais pourquoi agissent-ils ainsi ? Pourquoi n’aiment-ils pas les sorciers ? Pétunia est pourtant sa sœur, alors ce n’est pas comme s’ils n’étaient pas au courant pour la magie. Je dois trouver des réponses,_ pensa-t-il alors qu’il refermait la porte de son placard.

Salazar ramassa la lettre d’admission à Poudlard et commença à lire.

_COLLEGE DE MAGIE ET DE SORCELLERIE DE POUDLARD_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.)_

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d’ores et déjà d’une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste…_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais_ , pensa Salazar avec un soupir, et il plaça la lettre de côté avant de prendre l’enveloppe et l’étudier de plus près.

_Monsieur Harry Potter_

_Placard sous l’escalier_

_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

_Hum, écrit par une plume automatique standard. Rien de nouveau, et Dumbledore est toujours le Directeur. Okay, d’accord, mais je ne peux rien tirer de ça. Ils pensent que je suis Harry, mais pourquoi ? Harry Potter est supposé mort. Que s’est-il passé cette nuit ?_

Salazar fouilla dans son cerveau et contempla ses souvenirs de cette fameuse soirée.

_Je me rappelle avoir reçu la malédiction de mort, et je la vois rebondir sur moi comme prévu. Je me rappelle Voldemort se transformer en fumée noire, ce qui est normal pour un forgeur d’Horcruxes. Je me rappelle de la douleur… Pourquoi ? Rien ne devait me faire du mal. Je me rappelle avoir perdu conscience puis plus rien jusqu’à ce que je reçoive cette lettre. MERDE ! Une pensine me serait d’une grande utilité pour pouvoir étudier ce qui s’est passé ! Une minute… Aurais-je été victime d’un sort d’Amnésie ?_

Salazar se plongea en lui-même pour étudier sa magie, dont il avait à présent conscience.

_Non, pas d’oubliette de ce côté-là, mais… Oh, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?_

Salazar laissa sa magie voguer et il commença à étudier ses alentours.

_Hum. Des protections, mais de quels types… de sang ! Au nom de Merlin, quoi ?! Pourquoi des protections liées au sang ?! Ça ne fait aucun sens. Et puis quoi encore ? Un sortilège de Pistage ?! Il devra disparaitre illico presto. Hum, il y a même un Maléfice Antitransplanage placé sur la maison, mais rien qui empêche quiconque de disparaitre. Un avantage : Je peux partir, mais impossible de revenir._

« - Non pas que j’en ai envie. » murmura-t-il amèrement

_Ma magie est également effroyablement faible, mais pourquoi ? Manque d’usage ? Peut-être. Malnutrition ? Style de vie malsain ? Possiblement les trois à la fois. Est-ce que je peux transplaner en toute sécurité ?_

Salazar se mit debout du mieux qu’il le pouvait dans le petit espace et commença le sortilège d’apparition avant de s’arrêter juste un moment avant de l’avoir compléter.

_Okay, tout va bien de ce côté-là. Je peux apparaitre, et ce soir, je le ferais. Premier arrêt, Godric’s Hollow pour récupérer ma baguette. Même après dix ans, j’ai l’espoir qu’elle soit toujours là où je l’ai caché._

« - Y’a tout intérêt, même » dit-il à voix haute.

Il eut presque une crise cardiaque lorsque Pétunia frappa contre sa porte.

« - Et voilà que tu te parles à toi-même, maintenant ?! Sors de là, que tu manges ton repas ! Nous voulons diner en toute tranquillité ce soir. »

 _Mégère_ , pensa Salazar en ouvrant sa porte.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et mangea son maigre diner composé d’un sandwich, d’une demi-pomme et d’un verre d’eau. Une fois qu’il eut fini, on lui ordonna de retourner dans son placard et d’y rester pour le reste de la nuit. Le verrou fut tourner à l’instant même où sa porte se ferma.

Plusieurs heures s’écoulèrent et Salazar eut tout le loisir d’entre les Dursley se préparer à aller se coucher.

_Qui m’a mis ici ? Pourquoi ? Ca va me rendre fou. Ça allait avant que je me souvienne de qui j’étais, mais là, ça commence à devenir fatigant. Ce n’est très certainement pas un mode de vie pour un enfant. Qui est donc responsable pour un tel désastre ?_

Les heures s’écoulèrent, et le silence finit par tomber sur la maison. Salazar glissa sa lettre pour Poudlard dans la poche, sachant pertinemment qu’il allait en avoir besoin pour pouvoir se rendre à l’école aussi tôt que possible. Il avait la sournoise impression que c’était là-bas que toutes les réponses qu’il cherchait se trouvaient. Se redressant dans son petit espace, et n’ayant nul besoin de ce qui se trouvait là, il transplana.

Les Dursley n’entendirent rien.

~*~

Salazar atterrit dans le cimetière de Godric’s Hollow. Et même s’il s’agissait d’une chaude nuit d’été, il n’avait aucune idée de l’heure qu’il était, ni même de l’état du monde magique en cet instant, alors il resta sur ses gardes alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le chalet. Quand il arriva, il se stoppa net et secoua la tête avec une horreur mêlée à un étrange sentiment d’émerveillement. La lumière de la pleine lune renvoyait des ombres lugubres sur les décombres. La moitié du toit avait été totalement soufflé et les dégâts étaient mille fois pires que ce que Salazar avait anticipé.

 _Il n’y avait aucune chance qu’ils puissent survivre à ça._ Pensa-t-il en observant ses alentours.

Il s’avança avec prudence vers le chalet, passant le grillage d’entrée et escaladant les quelques marches du perron menant à la porte principale. Elle avait été détruite vers l’intérieur comme il l’avait supposé en entendant les bruits cette nuit-là. Il se glissa au travers des décombres de la porte, et en cet instant, il remercia sa petite stature alors qu’il se faufilait dans les ruines.

L’intérieur était pire que l’extérieur. Plusieurs années à être exposés aux quatre éléments avait grandement marqué l’ancienne demeure. De la mousse et moisissure avaient poussées sur le papier peint, et il devait prendre garde aux endroits où il posait les pieds alors qu’il se dirigeait vers l’arrière de la maison. Il s’arrêta devant la chambre parentale et avec précaution ouvrit la porte ; il n’avait pas besoin que celle-ci tombe de ses gonds et entraine l’ensemble de la structure avec elle pour s’écraser sur sa tête.

Il sourit avec soulagement lorsqu’il repéra son emplacement secret. La commode dans laquelle les vêtements des Potter se trouvaient n’avait pas été touchée, bien qu’elle soit gravement abîmée par les différentes intempéries qu’elle avait subies. Il traversa rapidement la pièce et se baissa avant de fouiller dans la commode. Il poussa un soupir soulagé une fois qu’il eut finis de fouiller dans les vêtements.

Il venait de récupérer sa baguette.

Salazar la plaça près de lui et laissa cette dernière s’acclimater à nouveau à sa magie, lui faisant presque perdre le souffle alors qu’elle se liait à nouveau à lui.

 _Merci le ciel, les baguettes ne peuvent pas moisir_ , pensa-t-il en se débarrassant  du sortilège de Pistage qui avait été placé sur lui. _Aucun doute que la personne qui l’a placé est alertée à présent._

Salazar fit marche arrière avec prudence pour sortir de la pièce avant de s’arrêter brusquement quand il entendit des voix provenant de l’extérieur.

« - Le sortilège de Pistage a disparu rapidement après que les protections m’aient avertis que quelqu’un se trouvait ici. J’ai vérifié, et il s’agit du dernier endroit où Harry se soit rendu.

\- Comment est-ce possible, Albus ? Comment le garçon a-t-il pu se rendre ici aussi rapidement ?

\- Je n’en ai aucune idée. »

 _Dumbledore !_ pensa Salazar avant de faire une retraite stratégique vers la cuisine. Il testa sa magie pour s’assurer d’être encore suffisamment puissant pour prendre sa forme d’animagus. Heureusement, il l’était, et à l’instant même où les deux entrèrent dans la maison, Salazar venait de finir sa transformation.

 _C’est un problème_ , pensa-t-il lorsqu’il vit que sa baguette était encore au milieu de la pièce. Il glissa vers celle-ci et d’un coup de queue, il l’envoya rouler sous un placard.

« - Qu’est-ce que c’était ? » une voix demanda alors que le bois roulait bruyamment sur le sol.

Salazar se recroquevilla sur lui-même lorsqu’une vive lumière envahit la pièce.

« - Par Merlin ! » s’exclama la femme, titubant en arrière alors que son regard se posait sur le serpent au milieu de la pièce, « - Albus ! »

Salazar se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même dans le but de se protéger lorsque la femme tendit sa baguette dans sa direction.

« - Qu’y a-t-il, Minerva ?

\- Un serpent. Il m’a surpris. Pensez-vous qu’il a également effrayé Potter ?

\- Peut-être, après tout, nous sommes les seuls présents ici, mis à part notre petit ami.

\- Petit ? Ce serpent soit faire au moins huit pieds de longs. » dit Minerva en baissant sa baguette.

_Hum, je suis bien plus petit que ma taille habituelle. Peut-être est-ce à cause de ma taille humaine qu’il l’est aussi ? Ou de ma magie qui est plus faible ?_

« - Je penses qu’Harry doit être parti depuis longtemps, à présent. Peut-être devrions nous vérifier chez les Dursley, que nous nous assurions que tout va bien de leur côté également. 

\- Harry a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard aujourd’hui. Nous devons le retrouver, Albus. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser errer dans le monde magique librement.

\- Je le sais, Minerva. Peut-être est-ce un cas de magie accidentelle qui l’a retiré ? Peut-être ai-je mal lu le sortilège de Pistage. On me connait pour avoir fait quelques erreurs par le passé, après tout. »

 _Plus que quelques une,_ pensa Salazar en jetant un regard noir à Dumbledore.

Il patienta quelques instants, attendant d’entendre le craquement que produisent ceux qui transplanent, avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Récupérant sa baguette, il attrapa un morceau de bois trainant sur le sol.

_Je connais un endroit qui pourrait avoir les réponses que je cherche à mes questions, bien que quelques une d’entre elles en aient déjà reçu une._

Fabriquant rapidement un Portoloin, il disparut pour Rio.

~*~

Salazar atterrit sans grâce au milieu de sa salle à manger et faillit s’assommer avec sa table alors qu’il se redressait.

« - Ouch… » dit-il en se frottant l’arrière du crâne, « - Satané magie beaucoup trop faible. »

Il entendit un couvert claquer contre le sol à sa gauche, et il leva son regard pour voir une copie de lui-même, plus grande et en meilleure santé, l’observer avec surprise.

« - MAMAN ! PAPA ! VENEZ VITE ! J’AI UN JUMEAU ! 

\- Harry James Potter, mais qu’est-ce que tu rac… JAMES ! VITE ! » cria Lily avec panique, et Salazar se retrouva soudainement avec la pointe d’une baguette plantée sous son nez,

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Bonjour Lily, » sourit Salazar,

« - Je suis ravi de voir que tu te portes bien.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda James, se plaçant derrière sa femme, pointant également sa baguette sur lui.

« - Je suis celui qui vous a envoyé ici. C’est moi, Salazar. »

Les deux Potter lâchèrent leur baguette de surprise, avant de murmurer d’une même voix choquée

« - Salazar ?                                       

\- Oui, et si je suis ici, c’est dans l’espoir que vous puissiez me dire ce qui, par l’enfer, a mal tourné.

\- Vous ressemblez… Vous ressemblez à… » bafouilla Lily

« - Harry Potter ? Oui, je l’ai remarqué

\- Démentiel ! J’ai un jumeau ! »

Salazar eut un léger rire,

« - C’est bon de voir que vous vous portez tous à merveille.

\- Vous, par contre, c’est tout le contraire. Salazar, que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda James en regardant ses vêtements et sa taille.

« - C’est ce que j’aimerai également savoir, James. J’ai, d’une manière ou d’une autre, perdu tous mes souvenirs cette nuit-là, et cette après-midi, lorsque j’ai reçu la lettre d’admission ‘d’Harry Potter’ à Poudlard, tout est revenu d’un seul coup. Je vivais chez les Dursley ces dix dernières années.

\- Pétunia et Vernon ? » demanda Lily

« - Les seuls et uniques.

\- Oh mon pauvre. Venez et mangez quelque chose. Bon sang, vous n’avez que la peau sur les os ! Ils vous ont affamés, ou bien ?

\- Entre autre. » dit-il d’un ton plus bas, et Lily se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds.

« - Vous n’êtes pas sérieux ?!

\- J’ai bien peur de l’être » répondit-il,

« - Et en toute honnêteté, je suis bien plus fatigué qu’affamé pour le moment. Ma magie est grandement affaiblie suite à un manque d’entrainement, de malnutrition et un mode de vie loin d’être sain. J’ai juste besoin de repos.

\- Allons donc dans le salon et discutons » dit James, « - Harry, finis ton repas puis va te laver. Nous viendrons te dire bonne nuit dans quelques minutes. »

Harry ne bougea pas, et il observa longuement Salazar,

« - Es-tu Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui A Survécut ? Vu que tu as la cicatrice et tout. »

Salazar eut l’air confus,

« - J’ai peur de ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu as vaincu Voldemort, mais les gens l’appelle ‘Vous-Savez-Qui’ maintenant »

Salazar regarda Harry puis ses parents,

« - Je ne vois vraiment pas…

\- Nous devons te parler, Salazar. Harry, fait ce que ton père t’a demandé. Tu pourras discuter avec lui demain matin.

\- D’accord Maman » dit Harry en les observant quitter la salle à manger.

Lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la pièce, James lança un sortilège de Discrétion avant de servir à tout le monde quelque chose à boire.

« - Il est plus sûr que vous n’en buviez qu’un verre

\- Et surtout lentement » acquiesça Salazar avant d’en prendre une gorgée,

« - Bon sang, j’en avais besoin. Bien, vous pouvez commencer et j’essaierai de vous expliquer ce que je sais, pour que nous puissions rassembler les pièces du puzzle ensemble. »

Lily et James racontèrent à Salazar l’histoire de ‘Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui A Survécut’, lui présentant même d’anciennes coupures de journaux relatant les faits, dans le but de l’aider à mieux comprendre ce qu’ils savaient. Ils lui expliquèrent qu’ils avaient compris que quelque chose avait mal tourné cette nuit-là, mais qu’ils avaient préféré rester à Rio comme il le leur avait demandé. En retour, Salazar leur expliqua la vie qu’il avait eu chez les Dursley, et ce qui c’était passé la nuit où Voldemort avait été vaincu, ainsi que ce qui c’était passé plus tôt cette nuit. Dire que Lily était furieuse serait un euphémisme.

« - J’ai presque envie de me rendre chez Pétunia et de la maudire jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien d’elle ! Vous n’avez pas idée de comment je me sens en cet instant ! » hurla-t-elle, « - Jamais, JAMAIS je n’aurais fait ça à Dudley. Le fait que je n’aime ni ma sœur ni son époux n’aurait jamais pu justifier que je traite _son_ fils de cette façon ! C’est outrageant ! Un placard à balais, James ! Un placard à balais ! »

James tenta de la calmer du mieux qu’il le pouvait, bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment efficace.

« - Au moins, il s’agissait de moi, et non du vrai Harry, » dit Salazar,

« - Malgré mon apparence, je suis un adulte, et je peux supporter le traumatisme physique et émotionnel.

\- Cela n’excuse en rien ce qu’ils vont ont fait subir. » dit-elle en secouant la tête, « Et ne jamais vous dire que vous êtes un sorcier est tout simplement ignoble. Ils ont la magie en horreur, Salazar, et malheureusement, ils sont la personnification même des moldus que vous avez connus par le passé, et en toute honnêteté, je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous décidiez de les tuer, parce que j’en ai très certainement envie.

\- Je ne ferais pas une chose pareille, Lily. Aussi méprisable qu’ils soient, ils ont tout de même un jeune fils, et je n’aimerai pas être la cause de la perte de ses parents pour un enfant. Après, si Dudley n’avait pas été là… » dit-il en laissant trainer sa voix.

James renifla avec amusement,

« - De ce que j’en ai compris, il est exactement comme son père. Un morveux pourris gâté.

\- En effet » dit Salazar en levant son verre, «- Je vais avoir besoin de ma pensine, par contre. Est-elle toujours dans mon bureau ? »

James acquiesça,

« - Oui. Nous avons également trié la bibliothèque et placé là-bas tous vos livres de magie noire. Nous avons scellé la pièce, ainsi Harry ne risquait pas de tomber dessus par hasard.

\- Bonne initiative. J’aurais dut y penser moi-même avant de vous envoyer ici. » dit Salazar en traversant la pièce.

Ils quittèrent le salon et passèrent par un large couloir bien éclairé. James retira le sceau de la porte et ils entrèrent le bureau. Salazar se dirigea immédiatement vers sa table de travail.

« - Bien, voyons voir ce que vous pourrons tirer de tout cela » dit-il en faisant tomber le souvenir argenté directement dans la pensine.

« - Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? » demanda James, « Une paire d’yeux supplémentaire, peut-être ? »

Salazar hésita,

« - Cela risque d’être quelque peu déstabilisant, de plus, il ne s’agit pas d’un souvenir plaisant.

\- Ca ira, j’ai toujours voulu savoir ce qui s’était passé cette nuit-là.

 - Je reste là au cas où Harry s’aventure par ici. » ajouta Lily

Salazar hocha la tête,

« - Si tu en es sûr, James.

\- Je le suis »

Ils entrèrent le souvenir et se placèrent juste derrière ‘Lily’ avant de s’appuyer contre le mur. Ils entendirent les cris et bruits au rez-de-chaussée, et James pâlit tout en tremblant lorsque Voldemort entra dans la chambre.

« - Pourquoi lui demande-t-il de reculer ? » demanda-t-il soudainement

« - J’espérai que tu avais la réponse à cette question. » répondit Salazar.

Le souvenir continua, et lorsque la malédiction rebondit, Salazar s’exclama en pointa du doigt,

« - Là ! Regarde ! »

Ils observèrent une petite pièce de fumée noire se détacher de Voldemort avant que ce dernier n’explose en une masse noire encore plus grande. Salazar et James regardèrent le petit morceau voler dans la pièce avant de s’attacher au front ‘d’Harry’. Le bébé cria de douleur quand la cicatrice apparut, puis le souvenir pris fin lorsque Salazar perdit connaissance.

Quand ils retournèrent dans le bureau, James du s’asseoir, et Salazar commença à faire les cent pas.

« - Je suis un Horcruxe. » dit-il avant de s’arrêter et de regarder Lily et James, « - C’est très certainement ce qui a du se passer, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi je n’ai pas retrouvé mon apparence originelle. 

\- Un être vivant peut devenir un Horcruxe ? » demanda James en se servant un nouveau verre.

« - Ce n’est pas quelque chose d’impossible, mais c’est _extrêmement_ rare. Les seules fois où j’en ai entendu parler, cela s’est fait avec des animaux, et seulement deux fois. Les deux animaux ont été tué en usant du Feudeymon, mais vu que je ne peux pas mourir, je ne sais pas si cela fonctionnerai. »

« - Vous avez utilisé du Polynectar, n’est-ce pas ? » dit Lily

 « - Oui.

\- Et bien, peut-être que cela a un lien avec ce morceau d’âme qui est scellé dans votre tête. Vous, dans tous les aspects possibles, étiez Harry Potter à ce moment-là. Peut-être que la magie noire de l’Horcruxe a annulé les effets de la potion. Nous savons tous que les effets de la Magie Noire ne peuvent être inversés. C’est peut être une explication tirée par les cheveux, mais cela reste une possibilité. 

\- Je pense que ton hypothèse est sur la bonne voie, Lily » dit Salazar en hochant la tête en sa direction,

« - Et c’est peut-être même plus vraisemblable que cela en a l’air. Un Horcruxe est la forme la plus noire de magie. Le Polynectar est une potion qui transforme _physiquement_ celui qui le prend. Ce n’est pas comme les potions pour les maux de tête ou les potions calmantes. En théorie, la magie noire de l’Horcruxe annule les effets physiques du Polynectar, et comme j’ai utilisé les cheveux de Harry, j’ai conservé son apparence et j’ai continué à grandir naturellement jusqu’à maintenant. Et je commence même à penser que l’Horcruxe est la raison pour laquelle j’ai perdu mes souvenirs pendant un temps, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi je les ai regagnés en recevant ma lettre pour Poudlard.

\- Les moldus appellent ça l’amnésie. » dit Lily,

« - Quand les moldus souffrent d’un violent traumatisme à la tête, il arrive qu’ils perdent leur mémoire. Les docteurs leur préconisent de rester avec leur famille ou leurs amis. Ils disent qu’être dans un environnement familier peut éventuellement les aider à recouvrir la mémoire. Nous, d’un autre côté, avons des moyens bien plus efficaces pour régler le problème, mais sachant que vous avez été pris en charge par des personnes qui pensaient que vous étiez Harry, ils n’ont pas pris la peine de s’assurer que cela soit le cas. On vous a placé avec des moldus qui ne pouvaient en rien vous aider non plus. Cependant, lorsque vous avez reçu la lettre de Poudlard, avec son sceau qui doit vous être très familier, vous vous êtes souvenu. »

James explosa soudainement de rire,

« - Salazar Serpentard a souffert d’une maladie moldue pendant près de dix ans ! C’est à _mourir_ de rire ! Sirius aurait _adoré_ savoir que… OUCH ! »

Salazar eut un sourire en coin lorsque James sauta de son fauteuil après  avoir été touché par son Maléfice Cuisant.

« - Bien fait pour toi ! » rigola Lily, ce à quoi James renifla

« - Désolé, mais je trouvais ça très marrant.

\- Hilarant, même. » dit Salazar sèchement tout en faisant un sourire et un clin d’œil à Lily.

« - Et bien, je suppose que cela répond aux questions les plus urgentes sur ce qui a bien pu se passer. » dit James, essayant de se garder sous contrôle.

« - Oui, je le pense aussi, même si j’ai encore quelques petites questions. »

Salazar, Lily et James continuèrent à discuter jusqu’aux petites heures de la matinée. Lorsque qu’il lui demanda pourquoi Voldemort aurait pu lui demander de reculer, Lily ne sut pas quoi répondre. James, cependant, mentionna le fait que Rogue était un Mangemort, et connaissant le passé commun qu’il avait avec Lily, ce dernier aurait pu en être la raison.

Cela fit immédiatement sens à la jeune femme, et elle s’empressa de raconter leur histoire à Salazar. James, se basant sur ce que l’immortel leur avait raconté sur ce qui s’était passé un peu plus tôt à Godric’s Hollow, suggéra que cela soit Dumbledore qui l’ai placé chez les Dursley, bien qu’il n’ait aucune idée de pourquoi là-bas, et non avec Sirius, sachant qu’il était le parrain d’Harry.

Ils discutèrent également de la prophétie, et Salazar leur dit ce qu’il savait de celle-ci, Lily et James s’occupant de combler ses connaissances manquantes. Il continua malgré tout à croire qu’il s’agissait uniquement de sottises. Ils ne parlèrent d’autres choses cependant,  principalement parce que Salazar était plus qu’épuisé. Ils décidèrent qu’il était grand temps d’aller se reposer alors que le soleil commençait à se lever.

~*~

Salazar resta finalement à Rio pendant une semaine. Il entraina sa magie et repris une alimentation correcte à chaque repas afin de retourner à la normale et renforcer ses pouvoirs. Il réduit également la taille de tous les vêtements qu’il avait laissés là, ayant à présent des robes de sorciers qui lui allait.

Il discuta avec les gobelins de Gringotts à Rio Way, et ils lui assurèrent que tout était en ordre du côté de ses finances à la fois à Rio et en Grande Bretagne. Cela le rassura beaucoup, car en étant ‘Harry’, il avait eu peur de ne plus avoir accès à ses économies en Angleterre. Quand James lui demanda s’il avait un endroit où dormir une fois retourné à Londres, Salazar l’informa qu’il possédait un appartement au Chemin de Traverse, ainsi qu’il était doué pour masquer ses traces et ses apparences, sachant qu’il faisait cela depuis plusieurs siècles.

Le véritable Harry Potter était plus que ravit de rencontre ‘Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut’ et ils discutèrent beaucoup de Poudlard et de Quidditch. Harry avait été accepté au Collège de Sorcellerie d’Amérique du Sud, et Salazar rassura les Potter en expliquant qu’il s’agissait d’une très bonne école, classée seconde juste après Poudlard. Lily le taquina en lui disant que son avis était quelque peu biaisé, ce qu’il ne nia pas.

Salazar leur avoua qu’il allait retourner à Poudlard en tant que ‘Harry Potter’. Il avait décidé que cela serait la meilleure chose à faire, sachant que les personnes ayant des réponses se trouveraient là-bas, et il voulait glaner autant d’informations que possible. Une fois qu’il saurait tout ce qu’il avait à savoir, il partirait à la chasse aux Horcruxes de Voldemort, les détruisant au passage, tout en cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser de celui qui se trouvait dans son front, et de retrouver son apparence normale. Salazar assura aux Potter qui les tiendraient au courant de toutes nouvelles découvertes et avancées qu’il ferait car, après tout, il allait devoir prétendre être leur fils pour quelques temps encore.

Cependant, Salazar n’avait aucune idée de la frénétique recherche du ‘Garçon Qui a Survécut’ qui avait lieu au même moment en Grande-Bretagne. Et rien n’aurait pu le préparer au choc de découvrir ce que sa disparition avait causé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai traduit ‘silencing spell’ par Sortilège de Discrétion, c’est ce qui sonnait le mieux, vu que je n’ai pas trouvé le ‘véritable’ nom en faisant mes recherches. Si quelqu’un sait, dite le moi ! ^^ 
> 
> On se retrouve dans quinze jours pour le chapitre trois! Croissons les doigts et espérons que j'ai plus avancé dans la traduction à ce moment là! xD


	3. Obtenir des réponses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, et bienvenu sur ce chapitre trois de cette traduction ! :D Une publication quelque peu en avance, certes, mais sachant que je n’ai vraiment pas le temps de m’en occuper demain…  
> Un grand merci pour tous vos retours sur cette histoire ! Je suis ravie de voir que vous semblez apprécier cette traduction !  
> Merci à maudinouchette pour l’explication quand à la traduction de ‘silencing charm’ ! Il s’agit de Silencio, ou Sortilège de Mutisme ! J’ai un peu (beaucoup) la flemme de le corriger sur le chapitre deux, mais à partir de maintenant, l’erreur est évitée ! ^^   
> Autre point, l’arc entier de la première année est enfin terminée, et j’ai déjà traduit huit chapitres de la seconde ! Au vu de la confortable avance que j’ai, je compte accélérer le rythme de publication à un chapitre par semaine. Si j’ai bien compté, à ce rythme, le dernier chapitre en lien avec la première année sera 23 Juin, et entre temps, j’aurais également bien avancé dans la traduction ! o/  
> Je terminerais en disant que Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling, que cette histoire est le fruit de l’imagination de Preciousann et que seule la traduction est mienne !  
> Bonne lecture !

Salazar atterrit, encore une fois, sans grâce que milieu de son salon. Heureusement, il avait fait envoyer depuis sa villa quelques elfes de maison pour être sûr que son appartement soit prêt à le recevoir à son retour.

Il soupira et se leva du sol. Son appartement était exactement identique à l’état dans lequel il l’avait quitté dix ans auparavant. Il marcha vers l’une des fenêtres enchantées et regarda à l’extérieur, le sortilège lui permettant d’observer le Chemin de Travers sans être vu par les passants toujours en place, ne laissant apparaitre à l’extérieur qu’un mur de briques. Le lieu était extrêmement sécurisé, et la seule manière de pouvoir s’y rendre était via Portoloin ou par Transplanation, et l’ensemble de l’immeuble était sous le sortilège de Fidelitas, lui-même étant le Gardien du Secret. Il y avait même une petite fenêtre permettant l’accès aux chouettes lors de la livraison du journal ou pour maintenir ses correspondances.

Alors oui, Salazar se sentait très bien en cet endroit.

La décoration était le reflet parfait de sa personne en tant que l’un des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Il y avait un tapis vert émeraude sur le sol, des meubles noirs et des murs argentés pour éclairer la pièce. Il y avait quelques statues de serpent et crânes décoratifs pour rappeler la salle commune de Serpentard, mais de manière générale, le lieu n’était pas ‘sombre’. Il possédait également une grande bibliothèque, une cuisine, une chambre, une salle de bain, un laboratoire de potion ainsi qu’un sentiment de réconfort enveloppant l’ensemble de sa propriété.

Salazar soupira, il était rentré.

Il se tourna donc vers la grande fenêtre qui surplombait donc l’allée, offrant une excellente vue depuis son salon, et fronça les sourcils de confusion en voyant le nombre astronomique d’Aurors qui patrouillaient dans la rue.

_C’est étrange, peut-être devrais-je aller enquêter._

Il changea son apparence, ses cheveux en blond et ses yeux en bruns, et trouva même un vieux chapeau pointu qu’il ajusta à sa taille tout en faisant en sorte de masquer sa cicatrice. Il transplana ensuite dans un coin un peu reculé pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui-même. Après tout, cela ne ferait du bien à personne d’apercevoir un enfant de onze ans capable de se téléporter.

Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea vers un vendeur de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et en acheta un exemplaire, espérant comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Dire qu’il fut choqué aurait été un euphémisme.

**Harry Potter toujours porté disparu !**

_Albus Dumbledore nous a confirmé qu’Harry Potter, le garçon nous ayant débarrassé de Vous-Savez-Qui, avait bel et bien disparu de la maison de sa famille. Les Aurors sont activement à la recherche du sauveur du monde magique. Si vous avez de quelconques informations le concernant, veuillez contacter immédiatement le bureau d’Auror le plus proche de votre domicile._

Salazar secoua la tête et glissa le journal sous son bras.

 _Eh bien, ceci explique cela._ Pensa-t-il, _Je me demande si Dumbledore a découvert comment les Dursley me traitaient. Si c’est le cas, je me demande s’il croit qu’ils m’ont tué dans un excès de haine lorsque j’ai reçu ma lettre. Oui, ils seraient capables d’en arriver à de telles extrémités. Ok, peut-être pas, mais tout de même…_

« - Excuse-moi, petit, mais aurais-tu vu ce garçon ? »

Salazar leva son regard vers un Auror tenant une photo d’Harry lorsqu’il était encore un bébé.

« - Non, monsieur, désolé. C’est lui alors ? Harry Potter ? 

\- Oui, j’en ai bien peur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n’ont pas de photos de lui à son âge actuel. Ça ne fait pas vraiment de sens, à mon avis. »

_Mais à moi si,_

« - Et bien, si je le vois, je ferais en sorte de prévenir quelqu’un. 

\- Bien, merci beaucoup, petit

\- De rien, monsieur. »

Salazar roula des yeux lorsque l’Auror eut le dos tourné, et il tira son chapeau sur sa cicatrice.

_Je dois le contacter au plus vite. Je n’obtiendrais aucune réponse en me baladant par ici. Je vais avoir besoin d’une chouette._

Salazar soupira en se pinçant l’arête du nez avant de se diriger vers le ‘Royaume du Hibou’.

~*~

Quelques heures plus tard, Salazar retourna à son appartement avec son matériel scolaire pour sa première année. Il s’était également débrouillé pour trouver un magnifique Harfang des neiges, une femelle au plumage blanc comme la neige au Royaume du Hibou. Il était un peu triste suite à la perte de son ancienne chouette, mais il supposa qu’elle avait trouvé une nouvelle maison, ou s’était installée quelque part dans une forêt. Cependant, il observa longuement son nouveau rapace et essaya de trouver un nom à lui donner.

« - Hedwige » dit-il finalement à voix haute, et l’oiseau hocha sa tête en hululant, « - Je pense qu’Hedwige te conviens parfaitement, oui » dit-il en souriant affectueusement au harfang qui le laissa caresser doucement sa tête, « - Penses-tu pouvoir effectuer des livraisons dès à présent, ma belle ? »

Hedwige hulula une nouvelle fois en tendant sa patte.

« - Et bien, je n’ai pas encore écrit mes lettres, mais si tu peux me laisser quelques instants, je te les prépare sur le champ. » dit-il dans un rire alors qu’elle ramenait sa patte vers elle avant de patienter.

Il remplit sa réponse pour Poudlard et commença à écrire une autre missive.

_Mon Vieil Ami,_

_Je sais que cela doit être un choc pour toi d’entendre de mes nouvelles après tant d’années, mais j’ai une histoire incroyable à te raconter. J’ai grandement besoin de ton aide, et j’espère que tu pourras me rendre visite à mon appartement au Chemin de Traverse. J’espère également que tu te portes bien au moment où tu recevras cette lettre._

_Ton Vieil Ami,_

_Moi._

Il scella les deux enveloppes avec un peu de cire et les donna à Hedwige.

« - S’il te plait, livre cette lettre en premier, puis occupes toi de ma réponse pour Poudlard. »

Hedwige hocha de la tête avant de s’envoler au travers de la petite fenêtre enchantée. Salazar savait qu’il ne pouvait plus rien faire jusqu’à ce que son ami pointe le bout de son nez ou lui renvoie une réponse. Alors il commença à trier ses affaires scolaires et à préparer sa malle.

~*~

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors que Salazar était en train d’arranger avec prudence ses bouteilles d’encre ainsi que ses plumes dans sa malle, quelqu’un transplana dans son appartement, atterrissant presque sur lui au passage. De surprise, il sauta hors du danger immédiat, trébucha sur ses robes et atterrit directement sur son derrière.

« - Je fais un enfant vraiment maladroit. » se murmura-t-il à lui-même en se levant du sol. Il posa ensuite son regard vers son ami.

« -Et bien, ce fut rapide. Soit mon harfang à des pouvoirs que je ne lui connaissais pas, soit tu étais vraiment proche. 

\- Salazar ? » demanda l’homme, abasourdi

« - Bonjour Nicholas »

Nicholas Flamel l’observa longuement, choqué,

« - Ais-je besoin de demander ? 

\- Non, vu que je vais t’expliquer » répondit Salazar avec un rire.

Il commença alors à lui raconter tout ce qui c’était passé, et l’homme l’écouta en silence. Lorsque Salazar finit son histoire, Nicholas faisait les cent pas dans son salon.

« - Alors les Potter, tous les Potter, sont en vie ?

\- Oui. J’étais avec eux ces cinq derniers jours pour essayer de comprendre ce qui c’était passé. Je ne peux pas te dire exactement où ils se trouvent, par contre. Pour leur sécurité et la tienne. »

Nicholas acquiesça,

« - Albus est mort d’inquiétude à propos de ‘Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu’ et fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te retrouver. Tu devrais lui dire que tu es en vie. 

\- Il le découvrira une fois que je serais à Poudlard. Il m’a abandonné en enfer avec des moldus pendant près de dix ans, il pourra donc souffrir encore un peu pendant une semaine. » grogna-t-il, «  - Et oui, je sais déjà que c’est lui qui m’a placé que c’est qui m’a placé chez eux. 

\- Toi et tes désirs de revanches » répondit Nicholas avec un léger rire, ce à quoi Salazar soupira

« - J’ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu ne lui diras rien, ni à personne d’autre d’ailleurs, à propos de qui je suis vraiment. Je me dois d’agir seul, et je n’ai pas le moindre doute ce vieux fou indiscret va tenter de se mettre en travers de mes plans.

\- Tu ne fais vraiment pas confiance à Albus, hein ? »

Salazar secoua la tête

« - Je sais qu’il est ton ami, Nicholas, mais non, je n’ai pas confiance en lui. Et ce n’est pas comme s’il m’aurait fait confiance avec n’importe quel type d’informations non plus. Tu sais comment il est à propos de cette séparation manichéenne de la ‘lumière’ et des ‘ténèbres’, et je ne sais quel autres non-sens. Au moindre mot qu’Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui A Survécut, est en réalité Salazar Serpentard, et tu peux être sûr qu’il va garder tous ses secrets pour lui-même. Il croirait même que je travaille pour Voldemort.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas d’accord avec toi, mon ami. Albus peut être quelqu’un de très secret quand il le veut. Il va garder un œil sur toi, cela ne fait aucun doute. Il est en plus encore plus convaincu que la prophétie est vraie, et il fera tout pour te garder sous son aile.

\- Et essayer de me contrôler. »

Nicholas acquiesça,

« - Il a même placé une cracmol pour veiller sur toi ces dix dernières années. Es-tu familier avec une certaine Arabelle Figg ?

\- Madame Figg ! Oui, elle était ma baby-sitter ! » s’exclama Salazar, « - Et tu es en train de me dire qu’il savait pour les conditions dans lesquelles je vivaient depuis des années et que _jamais_ il n’a pensé à venir me chercher pour me sortir de cet enfer ? Nicholas, si je ne tue pas Albus dès que je le vois, je peux t’assurer que je vais le maudire. Et après, on se demande pourquoi je ne lui fait pas confiance. » dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

« - Je suis désolé, mon ami. » dit Nicholas en secouant la tête.

Décidant que ce sujet de conversation allait se finir par lui-même faisant exploser sa table basse, Salazar changea brusquement de sujet.

« - Sait-il pour les Horcruxes ?

\- S’il c’est le cas, il ne m’en a jamais parlé. Il est, cependant, très curieux de savoir pourquoi Voldemort n’est pas mort cette nuit-là, et je dois avouer que je l’étais aussi. Nous avons exploré de nombreuses théories, mais jamais nous avons envisagé la possibilité des Horcruxes.

\- J’aurais voulu t’inclure dans le plan dès le départ, si j’avais eu le temps, mais avec moins d’une journée pour tout organiser et trouver du Polynectar près à l’emploi dans l’Allée des Embrumes, cela m’était difficile. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide avec Albus. J’ai besoin de toi pour faire un lien entre lui et moi, si tu es d’accord, cela va sans dire.

\- Je peux essayer, mais sache qu’il est très concerné par ‘Harry Potter’ et directement intéressé par ta vie en général. Cependant, » dit Nicholas avec un ton empli d’espoir, « - Il est celui qui protège ma pierre. Peut-être pourrons-nous utiliser ce fait à notre avantage. J’étais à Londres quand ton oiseau m’a trouvé. Je revenais tout juste de Poudlard. 

\- Ta pierre ? Mais pourquoi doit-il la protéger ?

\- Voldemort a commencé à agir et cherche activement à retrouver une enveloppe charnelle. Ma pierre, et ce dont elle est capable, est très connue. Albus m’a expliqué pourquoi ma pierre était en danger, et il m’a convaincu en m’expliquant le pourquoi du comment, et j’ai accepté sa proposition de la protéger pour moi.

\- Albus t’a convaincu, » dit Salazar d’un ton condescendant, « - _Albus_ t’a _convaincu_?

\- Qu’est-ce que j’étais supposé faire ? Tu avais disparu et la simple idée que Voldemort puisse mettre la main sur ma Pierre me terrifie. » dit Nicholas avec une teinte de colère dans la voix.

« - Où sera-t-elle gardée ? » demanda Salazar dans un soupir, se pinçant l’arête du nez

« - A Poudlard.

\- POUDLARD ?! » hurla Salazar, sautant de son fauteuil, « - Et pourquoi pas accrocher un panneau lumineux sur la Grande Porte invitant Voldemort à venir la récupérer ?! Oui, gardons quelque chose comme ça dans une école remplie _d’enfants_  ! » divagua-t-il avec rage, et Salazar dut user de tout son self-control pour ne pas détruire sa table basse.

Il réussit finalement à calmer sa colère.

« - Je suis désolé, mon ami. Je réalise que tu étais dans une position délicate avec peu d’options, et pour cela, pardonne moi. Que compte-t-il faire avec ? »

Nicholas observa avec amusement son ami essayer de contrôler sa crise de colère quelque peu enfantine,

« - Je ne sais pas quels sont ses projets pour le moment, mais je compte bien les découvrir.

\- Agir en premier, réfléchir ensuite, typique des Gryffondor. » dit sèchement Salazar,

« - Heureusement que je serais là. Enfin, tu peux être assuré que Voldemort ne mettra jamais la main dessus.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute.

\- Malgré tout, nous pourrons peut-être tirer quelque chose de cette situation » dit Salazar à contrecœur, « - Quand, et non ‘si’ veux-tu, Voldemort pointera le bout de son nez, peut-être pourrais-je essayer de deviner où ses Horcruxes sont cachés. Je ne sais pas encore comment pour le moment, mais nous arriverons à tirer quelque chose d’utile. 

\- Et bien, je suis sûr qu’avec _vous deux_ , ma pierre sera en sécurité.

\- En effet. Je peux tourner cette situation à mon avantage, et je te le jure, Voldemort ne mettra jamais la main sur elle. Je te tiendrais au courant du mieux que je le pourrais. » dit Salazar, « - Il s’agit de ta pierre, après tout, et tu as tous les droits de savoir ce qui se passe avec elle. Si je réussi à mettre la main dessus, je l’amènerais directement ici. Toi, Perenelle et moi sommes les seuls à connaitre cet endroit, et elle sera parfaitement en sécurité. »

Ils discutèrent de nombreux sujets pendant quelques temps ensuite. Nicholas expliqua à Salazar le climat politique actuel et lui fit un bref résumé des choses se déroulant au Ministère. Peu avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Ces idiots de Sang-Purs étaient toujours au pouvoir, Fudge semblait être un imbécile et quelques lois avaient été passées au cours des années.

Il lui parla, cependant, plus en détail des Mangemorts qui étaient en liberté. Salazar fut enragé d’apprendre que Lucius Malfoy, Crabe et Goyle Senior ainsi que Severus Rogue étaient de cela. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu’il découvrit que ce dernier était même professeur à Poudlard, et il commença à se demander à quel jeu Dumbledore était en train de jouer. Son opinion était que Rogue devrait être à Azkaban au lieu d’occuper le poste de professeur. Aucun Mangemorts ne devrait enseigner à des enfants.

Nicholas resta jusqu’à tard dans la soirée, mais avant de partir, il lui promit d’essayer d’obtenir le plus d’informations possible de la part d’Albus. Il assura également à Salazar qu’il allait mentionner les Horcruxes à ce dernier, et lui faire savoir la réaction du Directeur.

Salazar se coucha cette nuit avec son esprit sournois tournant à mille à l’heure pour forger un nouveau plan.

~*~

Une semaine plus tard, Salazar se trouvait debout au bord de la voie 9 ¾, observant avec peu de joie un certain sang pur blond qui accompagnait son fils jusqu’au train. Il s’était lui-même déguisé et avait décidé qu’il garderait les oreilles et les yeux ouverts pour entendre ce que les élèves avaient à raconter.  Salazar savait déjà que certains d’entre eux allait l’énerver jusqu’à user totalement de sa patience, mais il décida qu’il allait essayer de garder son ennui à son niveau le plus bas. Il était, après tout, un homme de plus de mille ans.

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas attirer l’attention, Salazar plaça un charme poids-plume sur sa malle, mais simula sa peine à déplacer celle-ci pour la placer dans le train, comme le faisait tous les autres élèves. Il trouva finalement un compartiment vide et s’y installa pour pouvoir observer ses alentours.

Il devait admettre qu’il avait toujours été curieux à propose de ce train, sachant qu’il n’existait pas encore à l’époque de la fondation de Poudlard. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’était jamais monté dans l’un d’entre eux, sachant qu’il voyageait régulièrement dans le monde Moldu, mais la simple idée qu’un seul train puisse transporter l’entièreté de la population estudiantine de Poudlard était quelque chose d’incroyable. Il avait envisagé la possibilité de ne pas le prendre et d’apparaitre directement à Pré-au-lard, mais il supposa qu’il devait faire les choses biens.

Alors que le train commençait à démarrer, quatre garçons arrivèrent, ignorant totalement le fait que Salazar était déjà présent. Il dut retenir un reniflement dédaigneux quand il réalisa qui ces garçons étaient, mais il préféra les ignorer à la place. Il sortit un livre de sa poche et fit semblant de le lire tout en écoutant les conversations qui se faisaient autour de lui.

« - Mon père pense que Potter s’est enfui uniquement pour attirer l’attention »

Un des plus larges garçons ricana en hochant la tête.

_Hum, un sans cervelle, tout comme son père. Aucun doute, il s’agit de Malfoy Junior. Les deux autres ressemblent exactement à leur propre géniteur aussi. Quant au quatrième, je ne suis pas sûr._

« - Qui es-tu ? » demanda je-ne-suis-pas-sûr

Salazar prétendit d’avoir l’air surpris en levant son regard de son livre,

« - Oh, hum, Je suis Evan Evans. Pas très créatif de la part de mes parents, mais c’est mon nom.

\- Je suis Théodore Nott, et voici Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Drago Malfoy. »

 _Tous des enfants de Mangemorts_. Pensa Salazar, retenant un grognement,

« - Ravi de faire votre connaissance » répondit-il avec un hochement poli de la tête.

« - Evans. Je n’ai jamais entendu parler de cette famille auparavant. Tu n’es pas un sang-pur, alors es-tu un sang mêlé, ou pire ? » demanda Malfoy

Salazar joua la curiosité,

« - Pire ?

\- Ouais, les nés Moldus, quoi. » cracha-t-il, et Salazar haussa des sourcils

« - Si j’interprète bien le ton de ta voix, je suppose que tu n’aimes pas vraiment les nés Moldus.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Et bien, je suppose que je suis à moitié né Moldu. Mes deux parents étaient magiques, mais j’ai été élevé par des moldus toute ma vie. » répondit-il tout en essayant de contenir son amusement face à leurs regard confus ou dégoutés.

Malfoy l’observa comme s’il était gravement malade et se décala loin de lui, alors que Goyle, qui était juste à côté de Salazar se rapprocha de la porte, et les deux derniers lui lancèrent des regards noirs. Il décida de les ignorer tous et retourna à sa lecture.

Les heures passèrent, et ses compagnons de compartiment l’ignorèrent alors qu’il prétendait lire son livre. Ils partirent à un moment donné pour cherche ‘Harry Potter’, et Salazar ne put que rire à cela. De manière générale, les enfants ne parlèrent de rien de vraiment intéressant, alors il ne les écouta plus. Ce n’est que lorsque une fille avec des cheveux brun buissonneux ouvrit la porte qu’il leva le nez de son livre.

« - Est-ce que l’un d’entre vous aurez vu un crapaud perdu ? » demanda-t-elle

Les autres secouèrent la tête, mais Salazar posa son livre,

« - As-tu essayé le sortilège d’attraction ? »

Elle le regarda avec surprise,

« - Et bien non, je n’ai pas essayé. Il s’agit d’un sort de première année ? Je ne me rappelle pas l’avoir lu dans aucun de me libres. »

 _MERDE ! Mes envies d’enseigner pèsent toujours plus que le reste_ ,

« - Non, ce n’est pas un sort de première année, mais cela devrait l’être car il est vraiment très simple. L’incantation est ‘ _Accio_ ’ et le mouvement de baguette est comme ceci » dit-il en faisant le geste

« - Tu dois vraiment te concentrer et être précise sur ce que tu veux invoquer. Par exemple, _Accio_ Chocogrenouille de Goyle ! » cria-t-il, et la grenouille entre les doigts de Goyle vola vers lui.

Les yeux de la fille s’illuminèrent et elle s’éclaircit la gorge, «  _Accio_ Crapaud ! » dit-elle avant de patienter, patienter, patienter… Elle se tourna vers lui, confuse, « - Je ne pense pas que cela ait fonctionné. »

« - Eh bien, ce n’est que ton premier essai, après tout, et je ne crois pas que tu ais été assez concentrée. Laisse-moi voir… _Accio_ Crapaud perdu ! » prononça-t-il, et quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci vola dans le compartiment, directement dans les bras de Salazar.

« - Tu as compris la différence ? Tu dois t’assurer d’être la plus précise possible. » dit-il avec un sourire en lui tendant le crapaud.

Ses yeux s’illuminèrent pour la seconde fois de la journée,

« - Oui, parfaitement ! Merci beaucoup ! » s’exclama-t-elle en prenant le crapaud, « - Je suis Hermione Granger. Mes deux parents sont non magiques. Et toi, tu t’appelles ? »

Salazar savait qu’ils allaient bientôt arriver à Pré-au-lard, alors il décida de laisser tomber son masque et se présenta correctement.

« - Je m’appelle Harry Potter. »

Tout ceux présent dans le compartiment se turent, et leurs yeux voyagèrent jusqu’à son front. Il retira son chapeau et souleva ses mèches de cheveux.

« - Avec la cicatrice et tout. » dit-il dans un rire,

« - Je suis un sang mêlé élevé par des moldus, vu que mes parents sont morts. 

\- Je suis désolé. » dit-elle

« - Ce n’est rien. Ils sont mort en me protégeant, et peu importe ce qu’ils ont fait, cela a marché. » dit-il en haussant des épaules

« - Je suppose que tu vas être à Gryffondor alors.

\- Nope, en vérité, je parierai plutôt sur Serpentard.

A ce moment-là, Drago eut un ricanement dédaigneux,

« - Je ne crois pas que cela arrive.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Salazar, s’appuyant sur le dossier de son siège, croisant les bras.

« -Toi ? Un Serpentard ? Je n’y crois pas. Tu vas devenir le Garçon dorée de Gryffondor, tout comme tes parents étaient des Gryffondors eux-mêmes.

\- Vraiment ? Serpentard valorise la ruse, la débrouillardise, l’ambition, la détermination ainsi qu’un certain nombre d’autre chose. De plus, où pourrait donc aller quelqu’un capable de parler aux serpents ? 

\- Tu… Tu es un Fourchelang ? » demanda Drago en le regardant abasourdi

« - Oui, maintenant je me rappelle. C’est comme cela que l’on dit. J’avais lu dans _L’Histoire de Poudlard_ que Serpentard pouvait parler aux serpents. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« - Prouve-le. » demanda Nott

Salazar se tourna vers Hermione,

« - N’ai pas peur. Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal, je le promets. J’ai lu à propos d’un sortilège qui permet d’invoquer des serpents, et j’ai découvert que je le réussissais plutôt bien, même si je les relâche à chaque fois dans la forêt.

-Qu-Quoi ? » bafouilla-t-elle

« - _Serpensortia !_  » cria-t-il soudainement, et un petit serpent noir apparut sur le sol de leur compartiment.

« - _Qui donc oses m’invoquer ?!_  » cria le serpent en regardant autour de lui, près à attaquer les enfants glapissant de peur.

« - _Pardonne les, mon amie. Je voulais simplement prouver quelque chose. S’il te plait, n’attaque pas les plus bruyants, ils ont juste peur._

_\- Un Orateur ! C’est magnifique ! Très bien, je ne leur ferai aucun mal s’ils ne m’attaquent pas._

_\- Viens donc, mon amie. Je te relâcherais dans une très grande forêt lorsque nous atteindrons notre destination._

_\- Cela semble être une merveilleuse idée. Je t’aime bien, Orateur. »_ dit le serpent en rampant le long de son bras avant de disparaitre dans sa manche.

Il se tourna vers Malfoy et compagnie.

« - Vous voyez, où donc un Fourchelang pourrait aller si ce n’est Serpentard ? »

Les enfants l’observèrent silencieusement, choqué avec un peu de peur dessinée sur le visage. Salazar savait exactement ce qu’il faisait, et laisser son don devenir quelque chose de public faisait part intégrante de son plan.

« - Allez, Miss Granger, allons donc retrouver le propriétaire de ce crapaud. Je suppose qu’il doit être très inquiet

\- O-Oui, d’accord.

\- Nul besoin d’avoir peur » dit-il dans un rire alors qu’elle faisait en sorte de se tenir loin de son bras droit où le serpent se trouvait, « - Elle ne te fera pas de mal, et j’ai promis de la relâcher une fois que nous arriverons à l’école. »

Ils trouvèrent le propriétaire du crapaud, un garçon plutôt timide du nom de Neville Londubat, et Hermione se joint à lui dans son compartiment. Le temps que Salazar retourne au sien, ils venaient d’arriver à Pré-au-lard.

« - _Mon amie, j’ai bien peur que je ne serais pas capable de te relâcher ce soir. Je suis inquiet par rapport à ta sécurité. Il fait sombre et beaucoup de rapaces vivent par ici. Je n’ai pas très envie de te voir finir comme l’un de leur repas. Cela te convient si je te libère dans la matinée ?_

_\- Oui, Orateur. Je pense que cela ira, mais j’ai faim. Peux-tu me nourrir ?_

_\- Ce ne sera pas frais, mais il y aura du poulet au diner de ce soir, est ce que cela ira ?_

_\- Je suppose que cela fera l’affaire. »_ dit le serpent avec une pointe de déception.

Les enfants rassemblés autour de lui l’observèrent avec des yeux ronds alors qu’il discutait avec le serpent dépassant de la manche de sa robe. Ils commencèrent à murmurer entre eux et à se reculer loin de lui, mais Salazar n’en avait cure. Ils suivirent alors un large homme vers les barques et ils commencèrent leur traversée du lac vers le château.

Cependant, quelqu’un chose se passa alors qu’ils passaient la ligne marquant le début des sortilèges de protections entourant l’école.

 _Tu sais que je suis là, n’est-ce pas ?_ pensa-t-il avec un rire, _Bonjour Poudlard. Je suis heureux de savoir qu’après tant de siècle tu sois encore capable de reconnaitre ma magie._

Et en effet, Poudlard l’avait reconnu, et la magie enveloppant le château chantait presque en signe de bienvenu. Même ceux se trouvant au sein de ses murs pouvaient ressentir la magie humer de joie, et plus Salazar s’approchait du château, plus le bourdonnement s’accentuait.

 _Calme-toi donc, ma chère. J’ai bien peur qu’à trop humer tu vas finir par te réduire toi-même en ruine._ Pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Le bourdonnement magique diminua, mais il ne s’arrêta pas pour autant. Il continua jusqu’à ce que Salazar et les premières années atteignent les portes principales. Quand ils arrivèrent, une sorcière à l’allure austère les attendait, bien qu’elle eut l’air quelque peu secouée alors qu’elle observait la foule se rassemblant devant elle.

Salazar nota qu’il s’agissait de la même femme que celle qui accompagnait Dumbledore cette nuit à Godric’s Hollow, et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, ce fut comme si elle laissait un soupir de soulagement lui échapper. Elle se recomposa rapidement et commença à leur expliquer quelles attentes qui les attendaient pour l’année à venir.

Après cela, Salazar Serpentard remis les pieds à Poudlard, Collège de magie et de Sorcellerie, pour la première fois depuis près de dix siècles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! J’espère qu’il vous a plus ! Les commentaires sont toujours aussi importants, et je valorise tous les retours !   
> A la semaine prochaine ! (si je n’oublie pas de publier… !)


	4. La première semaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour ! Et bienvenu sur ce chapitre 4 ! :D
> 
> Bon, il se peut que certains d'entre vous n'ai pas vu l'update précédent (vu que je n'ai pas reçu moi-même de notification m'indiquant que le chapitre avait été posté), alors j'espère que vous recevrez bien celle-ci cette fois ! XD
> 
> Premièrement, je m'excuse pour le 'retard' de ce chapitre, et donc le voici maintenant ! (plus d'explications dans le chapitre précédent ! ) )
> 
> J'ai aussi remarqué pas mal de coquille dans mes traductions, des phrases pas tip tops, ou des trucs du genre… Je m'attèlerais au plus tôt à une relecture pour que vous ayez une traduction digne de ce nom au plus tôt !
> 
> (sinon, je suis à la recherche d'un.e beta reader, si ça intéresse quelqu'un… *siffle innocemment*)
> 
> L''univers d'Harry Potter appartiens à J.K Rowling, et l'histoire à Preciousann ! Je ne 'possède' que la traduction !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

A l'instant même où les pieds de Salazar franchirent le seuil de Poudlard, les clochers entourant la grande entrée commencèrent à carillonner pour lui souhaiter la bienvenu. Le Hall d'entrée commença à vibrer et de la poussière tomba du plafond. Tous les portraits résidant en cet endroit, ainsi que les premières années, se couvrirent les oreilles tant le bruit était fort. Salazar dut retenir ses larmes et garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

_Merci, ma chère. La manière dont tu m'accueille ce soir représente pour moi plus que tu ne peux le réaliser. J'en suis réellement honoré, et je te promets qu'un jour, je passerai ces portes sous ma véritable apparence, mais pour le moment, je dois rester comme ceci. Merci pour tout, Poudlard, c'est bon d'être de retour à la maison._

_« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce boucan ?! J'étais sûre que la bâtisse tout entière allait s'écrouler sur nous !_  » le petit serpent noir demanda alors qu'ils avançaient dans la Grande Salle.

« -  _Je suis désolé, mon amie »_  murmura Salazar dans sa manche, «  _Le château nous souhaitait la bienvenu._

_\- Et bien, il a tout intérêt à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. »_

Salazar eut un léger rire, tapota doucement la tête du serpent avant de regarder ses alentours. Tous les étudiants avaient l'air étourdis, et l'on pouvait entendre un murmure courir le long des tables. Tout le monde, en cet instant, étaient plus intéressé par ce que Poudlard venait juste de faire que par la Cérémonie de Répartition qui allait avoir lieu. Les professeurs avaient l'air confus, et Dumbledore discuta avec la sorcière qui les avait conduits ici.

La Cérémonie commença et Salazar attendit patiemment son tour. Neville et Hermione furent placés à Gryffondor, quant à Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott, tous se retrouvèrent à Serpentard, comme il s'y attendait.

« - Harry Potter » appela McGonagall et le silence tomba sur la pièce.

Salazar vit que Dumbledore s'était redressé et l'observait attentivement. Il remarqua également l'air méprisant que lui lançait Severus Rogue, et McGonagall lui sourit simplement en posant le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« - PAR LA DOUCE MÈRE DE MERLIN ! » hurla le chapeau, et celui-ci faillit sauter de son crâne de surprise, « - Sal… »

Le Choixpeau ne put terminer sa phrase, car Salazar venait de placer ses mains sur ce qui lui servait de bouche. Heureusement, le seul son qui en résultat furent des marmonnements incompréhensibles.

 _Est-ce que tu devais vraiment hurler aussi fort ?_ Ronchonna-t-il

_Je m'en excuse, Salazar, mais je m'attendais à recevoir Harry Potter, pas toi !_

_Je suis désolé de te décevoir._

_Oh, voyons, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. En vérité, j'en suis ravi ! Pas étonnant que le château humait de joie, maintenant, cela fait sens ! Dois-je te placer à Serpentard, comme ça c'est réglé ?_

_Pas de suite. Je sais que Dumbledore va te demander pourquoi tu as réagi ainsi, et tu dois me promettre de ne rien lui dire._

_Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. Il est évident que tu as quelque chose à accomplir ici, et je ne me mettrais pas en travers de ton chemin. Je dois d'avouer cependant qu'Harry Potter avait de grande chance de finir à Gryffondor, est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir aller à Serpentard ?_

_Je le suis. Il ne fait aucun doute que je finirais par massacrer la moitié des Gryffondor pour avoir testé ma patience en moins d'une semaine. De plus, il y a quelques étudiants sur lesquels je dois garder un œil là-bas._

_Je comprends. Je vais donc te placer à présent._

_Très bien._

« - SERPENTARD ! » cria le Choixpeau, et Salazar le reposa sur son tabouret.

Il rigola doucement, croisa ses mains dans son dos, et glissa vers la table des Serpentard. Un sourire immense était dessiné sur son visage alors qu'il prenait place au bout de celle-ci. L'entièreté de la Grande Salle était plongée dans un silence de mort, et Dumbledore avait l'air d'être au bord du craquage de nerfs.

Salazar sut en cet instant que tous ses plans pour 'Harry Potter' venaient de voler en éclats.

Une fois la Cérémonie terminée, le Directeur se leva pour annoncer le début du festin, et les tables se couvrirent de plusieurs dizaines de mets ayant tous l'air plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

« -  _Quel est donc ce doux fumet ? Est-ce dont le poulet que tu m'as promis ?_

 _\- C'est le cas. »_  Répondit Salazar alors que le petit serpent sortait de sa manche et glissa sur la table. Plusieurs personnes autour de lui le regardèrent avec une franche surprise, « -  _En veux-tu un peu ?_

_\-  Oui, je suis affamée. Attendre sans rien faire m'as rendue impatiente, je dois manger ! »_

Salazar rit doucement et coupa quelques morceaux de viande pour son amie avant de les placer sur la table.

« -  _Tu peux maintenant manger tout à ton aise, mon amie._

- _Merci, Orateur_  » dit le serpent avant de commencer à tourner autour de sa 'proie' avant d'avaler un morceau en attaquant, « -  _Prend ça ! Et ça ! Direct dans ta face !_  »

Cette fois, Salazar rigola franchement à son comportement avant de commencer à se servir lui-même. Durant le repas, il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. La Grande Salle ne semblait pas avoir changée depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, ce qui était une bonne chose. Levant son regard sur la table des professeurs, il remarqua que le professeur Rogue l'observait abasourdi, mais l'enseignant à ses côtés, un turban enroulé autour de la tête, l'observait lui et son serpent avec curiosité, et peut-être même avec une pointe d'amusement. Salazar ne sut pas quoi en conclure.

Le festin prit fin, et toute la nourriture disparue. Le petit serpent n'apprécia pas cet état de fait et exigea à ce qu'elle soit remise en place immédiatement, et Salazar dut lui expliquer qu'elle serait de nouveau là dès le lendemain matin. Dumbledore se leva à nouveau pour faire quelques annonces, mais l'immortel ne l'écouta qu'à moitié. Cependant, il y eu une information qui attira son attention.

« - Je rappelle également que le couloir du troisième étage est interdit à tous ceux qui ne veulent pas mourir d'une mort douloureuse. » dit le Directeur avant d'annoncer qu'il était grand temps pour eux de se rendre dans leur dortoir.

 _Comme je l'avais dit. Accroche donc un panneau lumineux à la porte d'entrée. Espèce de Gryffondor sans cervelle. Bien, au moins je sais où commencer mes recherches pour la pierre._  Pensa-t-il en soupirant tout en secouant la tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les donjons, et malgré l'effervescence qui l'entourait, Salazar se sentait épuisé. Être un homme de mille ans coincé dans un corps de onze ans n'étais pas une chose facile. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent la salle commune, il sourit en regardant autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé, et cela lui plut énormément.

« -  _Où sommes-nous ? Quel est cet endroit ?_  » Demanda le serpent alors que sa tête dépassait de sa manche.

« -  _Nous sommes chez moi, mon amie »_  dit-il simplement en suivant le préfet en charge des premières années qui les guidait jusqu'à leur dortoir.

« - _J'aime bien. »_

Salazar sourit, mais ne commenta pas, clamant le lit contre le mur du fond comme le sien. Il y avait cinq autres garçons dans la chambre, en plus de lui-même. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Zabini choisirent également soit près de la porte ou de la salle de bain, et Salazar resta satisfait de son choix initial. Tous l'observaient du coin de l'œil, lui et son serpent, mais de façon générale, ils se contentèrent de l'ignorer.

Il se mit en pyjamas et désenroula délicatement le serpent noir de son bras pour le placer sur le cousin à côté de sa tête.

« - _Orateur ?_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- J'aime bien être ici, et je pense que je vais te garder comme animal de compagnie. Tu me protège, me nourris et me garde au chaud. Je crois que j'ai envie de rester finalement. »_

Salazar sourit dans le noir,

« -  _J'aimerai beaucoup cela, en effet. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un ami. Puis-je choisir un nom pour toi ?_

_\- Oui, j'en aurais besoin. »_

Il réfléchit pendant un moment avant de se décider,

« -  _Nora, j'aime bien ce prénom. De plus, tu es une femelle, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Je le suis, Orateur. J'aime Nora, et ton nom est Orateur. J'aime bien se nom, et il te va bien. »_

Salazar sourit franchement au serpent qui s'installait confortablement sur son cousin.

« -  _Bonne nuit alors, Nora._

_\- Bonne nuit, Orateur. »_

~*~

Le matin suivant, Nora hurla d'une façon dont seul les serpents son capable lorsque des dizaines de chouettes et autres rapaces commencèrent à voler dans la Grande Salle. Elle essaya d'attaque Hedwige quand elle atterrit pour le saluer, mais le harfang se contenta de l'observer et claqua du bec pour marquer son ennui face à la petite nuisance. Hedwige lui tourna le dos pour montrer son mécontentement et Nora utilisa le bout de sa queue pour frapper les plumes de l'oiseau. Le harfang se retourna vivement et utilisa une de ses ailes pour faire tomber Nora de la table. Et comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, Nora n'apprécia pas beaucoup.

« - _Ecoute moi bien espèce de plumeau à poussière surdimensionné, je ne laisserai pas passer un tel affront !_  » hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle escaladait la jambe de Salazar pour retourner sur la table.

« - Bon, cela commence à bien faire maintenant » dit fermement l'immortel, « Essayons de tous bien nous entendre, d'accord ?

 _\- Je ne l'aime pas »_  dit Nora, et Hedwige opina de la tête en hululant, semblant être d'accord avec l'autre.

« - Et je pense que tout ira pour le mieux. Je suis sûre que vous finirez par vous adorer. »

Hedwige ébouriffa ses plumes et Nora lança un regard noir à l'oiseau, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne sembla faire un geste vers l'autre.

Salazar sourit, « - Vous voyez ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de lettre à livrer pour toi, Hedwige, mais tu peux avoir un peu de mon bacon et de mon jus de citrouille si tu le souhaites » proposa-t-il en lui tendant le bout de viande.

Hedwige le saisit, hulula en remercîment, et bu un peu de jus avant de s'envoler.

«  _\- Pigeon »_

Salazar roula des yeux,

« - _Elle est mon amie, tout comme toi. Elle ne te fera aucun mal, ni n'essaiera de te manger, je te le promets. Je pense que vous vous êtes simplement fait peur l'une à l'autre._

_\- Et bien, moi je ne l'aime pas. Et tu ne peux pas être son animal de compagnie car tu es le mien._

_\- Je ne suis pas le sien, en vérité, c'est elle qui est le mien._

_\- Oh ! Mais cela change tout, en effet. Je suppose que je peux la tolérer alors. Elle n'est qu'un vulgaire animal domestique, après tout. HA ! Prend ça, Pigeon ! »_

Salazar secoua la tête en riant doucement. Nora n'avait pas faim ce matin, ayant mangé beaucoup la vieille, mais elle resta cependant enroulée sur la table à observer les vas-et-viens.

Il avait presque finit de manger lorsque qu'une Hermione souriante fit son chemin vers lui.

« - Salut Harry

\- Hermione ! Comment te portes-tu ce matin ? » dit-il avec un sourire

« - Très bien, merci. Je voulais juste te dire que je me suis entrainée à lancer le sort que tu m'as montré, et je l'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi à faire voler des morceaux de parchemin éparpillés jusqu'à moi ! » dit-elle d'un ton excité

« - C'est une très bonne chose. Je suis ravi que tu ais réussi. »

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de porter son regard sur Nora, qui l'observait en retour

« - Je vois que tu ne l'as pas encore relâchée.

\- Elle a décidé que j'étais son animal de compagnie, et qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, finalement.

Hermione rigola,

« - Est-elle dangereuse ?

«  _\- Je peux l'être, idiote._

\- Ca dépend » répondit Salazar avec un léger sourire.

« - De qu'elle race est-elle ?

\- C'est une vipère noire, elle est vénéneuse, mais pas mortelle. Elle devrait grandir jusqu'à faire deux pieds de long.

-  _Mais je suis mortelle ! Je suis le serpent le plus mortel qui soit en vie ! »_  argua Nora

« - _Très bien, serpent le plus mortel qui soit en vie, peux-tu laisser Hermione te caresser ?_

_\- Je suppose. »_

Salazar rigola doucement, « - Elle t'autorise à la caresser, si tu le souhaite. Elle ne te mordra pas. »

Hermione le regarda avec surprise avant de sourire. Elle tendit la main doucement et posa délicatement un doigt légèrement tremblant sur la tête de Nora.

« - Je pensais que les serpents étaient visqueux, mais elle ne l'est vraiment pas, et elle a l'air gentille » dit elle en commençant à la caresser.

« - C'est une idée fausse qui est très répandue. Les serpents ont différentes personnalités, tout comme les humains. Nora est… fougueuse, mais c'est un bon serpent.

-  _Je l'aime bien. »_  dit Nora en roulant sur son dos pour laisser Hermione caresser son ventre, « -  _Elle sait comment faire, tu devrais apprendre d'elle, Orateur. »_

Salazar rit un peu,

« - Apparemment, elle aime tes caresse et dit que je devrais prendre exemple sur toi.

\- Heu… Hum… Hermione, heu… Professeur McGonagall est en train de distribuer les emplois du temps. Tu devrais peut- être récupérer, heu… Le tien. » une voix derrière eux dit soudainement, et les deux se tournèrent vers un Neville extrêmement nerveux.

« - Oh ! Merci Neville. Je suppose que je vais y aller, alors. » dit elle avant de se tourner vers lui,

« - Merci, Harry et Nora, je vous vois plus tard. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire avant de tapoter une dernière fois Nora sur la tête.

« - Sa-Salut H-Harry » dit timidement Neville

« - Bonjour Neville, as-tu passé une bonne nuit ? »

Il eut l'air surpris,

« - Heu… Ouais, et toi ?

\- La meilleure nuit de sommeil que j'ai eu depuis pas mal de temps. Je suppose que toute l'effervescence a fini par me rattraper. » dit Salazar dans un rire, ce à quoi Neville sourit.

« - Oui, je suppose que c'est pareil pour moi également. Nous ferions mieux de partir.

\- D'accord, je vous revoie plus tard alors. » dit Salazar en leur faisant un signe de la main alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

« - Pourquoi donc parles-tu à cette Sang-de-Bourbe et ce Traitre à son Sang ? » demanda une voix

Salazar grinça des dents et se tourna pour lancer un regard noir au blond qui recula de peur face à son air peu amusé.

« - Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, ce sont les seuls qui ne se sont soit pas enfuis loin de moi, ou qui m'observent comme je ne sais quel genre de divinité qu'il faut regarder de loin. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ont été les deux seules personnes qui se sont montrées cordiales avec loi. Ma mère était une née Moldue et mon père un Sang Pur qui a combattu contre l'homme qui a fini par les assassiner. Je suis le seul en mesure de décider avec qui je décide de me lier d'amitié, quand je le veux et où je veux. Et je n'ai certainement  _pas_  besoin de ton approbation, Malfoy.

\- Tu ne survivras pas à Serpentard avec une telle mentalité, Potter. Alors surveille tes arrières. » dit Malfoy d'une voix glaciale.

« - Non. Surveille  _tes_  arrières. Le Choixpeau m'a placé à Serpentard pour une raison, et je n'ai besoin ni de ton approbation, ni de celle qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs, pour juger de mes actions. Et je n'ai rien à faire de ce que les gens peuvent dire ou penser de moi. Ce n'est pas  _mon_  comportement qui se doit d'être corrigé. » cracha Salazar avant de tourner son dos à Malfoy.

« - _Dois-je le mordre ?_  » demanda Nora en lançant un regard noir à Malfoy qui fronçait des sourcils dans leur direction.

« - _Non, Nora, je pense que je suis en mesure de m'occuper d'un tel petit garçon chétif._

_\- Chétif, voilà un nom qui lui convient. »_

Salazar sourit mais du lever le regard quand Rogue s'arrêta devant lui.

« - Potter, vous avez une retenue ce dimanche pour possession d'animal non-autorisé par le règlement. Voilà votre emploi du temps, et le Directeur souhaite vous voir pour discuter. Vous le trouverez dans son bureau. » dit-il sévèrement avant de tourner les talons et de distribuer le reste des emplois du temps.

«  _\- Je ne suis pas un animal domestique, espèce de chauve-souris surdimensionnée !_  » cria Nora, et Salazar put entendre Malfoy ricaner derrière lui, mais il secoua simplement la tête.

 _J'ai remarqué qu'il ne m'a pas indiqué où se trouvait le bureau du Directeur. Ce n'est pas grave, après tout, je sais déjà où il se trouve. Mais le Mange Mort distribue déjà des retenues, hein ? Je vais devoir apprendre à le supporter alors._ Pensa Salazar en rassemblant ses affaires, tout en prenant Nora avec lui.

~*~

Lorsque Salazar approcha la Gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du Directeur, il fut reconnaissant de voir que le couloir était complètement vide.

« - Sais-tu qui je suis ? » demanda-t-il a la statue

« - Oui.

\- Ne le dis à personne.

\- Comme vous le voulez. » répondit la Gargouille avant de se déplacer pour le laisser passer.

Il escalada l'escalier en colimaçon et frappa à la porte.

« - Entrez.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? » demanda-t-il poliment

« -Oui Harry, entre, s'il te plait. »

_Harry, hein ? Pas des plus communs, comme salutation_

« - J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, monsieur ? Est-ce à cause de Nora, mon serpent ? Le professeur Rogue m'a déjà donné une retenue à cause d'elle. »  _Bien que les serpents soient des animaux autorisés, j'avais fait en sorte que cela soit le cas, et que cela ne puisse pas être changé._

« - Non, Harry, ce n'est pas à propos de Nora. Je suis surpris, cependant, de savoir que tu puisses discuter avec elle.

\- Et je suis surpris que cela soit quelque chose de rare. Je pensais que tous les sorciers et sorcières pouvaient parler aux serpents. J'ai été plutôt surpris d'apprendre que cela faisait plus peur aux gens qu'autre chose. » répondit Salazar innocemment.

« - C'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un don très peu commun, Harry

-  _Qui est cet homme, Orateur ? Dois-je le mordre ? Est-il un ami ou un ennemi ?_  » demanda Nora en sortant sa tête de la poche dans laquelle Salazar l'avait mis.

« - _Non, il s'agit du Directeur. Il est très respecté et n'est pas un ennemi. S'il te plait, tiens-toi sage. »_  répondit Salazar.

Il savait parfaitement que Dumbledore pouvait comprendre le Fourchelang, même s'il ne pouvait pas le parler lui-même. Il leva son regard vers le Directeur qui lui souriait en retour.

« - Je suis désolé, monsieur. Elle est un peu fougue, étant donné son jeune âge. Elle m'a demandé si vous étiez un ami ou un ennemi et si elle devait vous mordre. Je lui ai dit qui vous étiez et qu'elle ne pouvait pas vu que vous êtes quelqu'un de très important.

\- Tu vas bien, Harry » dit Dumbledore en riant légèrement, « - Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que tu nous fais une sacrée frayeur cet été. Il semblerait que tu ais disparu peu de temps après avoir reçu ta lettre. Peux-tu me dire où est-ce que tu te trouvais ? »

Salazar savait que la question allait être posée tôt ou tard, er heureusement, il avait déjà réfléchis à une excuse.

« - Et bien, monsieur, j'ai été très surpris par la lettre. Je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier avant de la recevoir. Quand ce fut le cas, je fus tellement excité que j'ai pensé que je n'avais plus à rester avec mon Oncle et ma Tante. Ils m'ont gardé enfermé dans un placard à balais toute ma vie, et ils m'ont aussi affamé. Mon cousin me frappait tout le temps et ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour l'arrêter. Ils m'ont abusé verbalement et me bâtaient aussi à l'occasion, mais pas suffisamment pour que les autres puissent avoir des soupçons. Ils m'enfermaient parfois dans mon placard pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés, et je n'étais pas autorisé à sortir si je faisais des trucs bizarres, mais maintenant, je sais que ces choses bizarres étaient en réalité de la magie. » dit-il doucement en regardant le sol.

« - Je me suis enfui, et j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur un gentil sorcier qui m'a aidé. Apparemment, il m'a reconnu immédiatement et m'a parlé du Chemin de Traverse et de comment m'y rendre. Il m'a montré où se trouvait la banque, et j'y suis allé et leur ait dit qui j'étais. J'ai vraiment été surpris de voir que j'avais de l'argent. » continua-t-il, rebondissant presque sur son siège

« - Pour la première fois, j'ai pu m'acheter de nouvelles choses : de nouvelles lunettes, de nouveaux vêtements et j'ai même trouvé une librairie ! » s'exclama-t-il, « - Un magasin rempli de livre magique ! J'en ai acheté autant que je pouvais en porter. Je n'ai jamais rien eu de neuf avant, alors j'étais vraiment content.

\- Savais-tu que des gens étaient à ta recherche ? »

Salazar se 'calma' un peu, « - Oui monsieur, mais comme j'avais acheté des livres qui montraient comment se déguiser, j'ai réussi à les utiliser pour me cacher. J'avais peur qu'ils me renvoient à la maison de ma famille. Je ne veux pas y retourner. » dit-il avec un frisson, « - Surtout pas dans cet horrible endroit. Ils auraient tué Hedwige et m'auraient enfermé dans mon placard pendant des jours sans eau ni nourriture, comme ils l'ont déjà fait par le passé.

-  _Je les dévorerais lorsque je serais plus grande, Orateur. Montre moi qui sont ces horribles gens, et je les mordrais. Je suis le serpent le plus mortel vivant sur cette terre, après tout. »_

Salazar rit doucement et tapota sa tête

« - _Non, Nora, ce qui est fait est fait. »_  dit-il avant de regarder Dumbledore, « - Elle veux les manger, mais je lui ai dit que ce n'étais pas possible. Le passé est le passé. Je n'étais pas aimé, ni désiré et traité comme un moins que rien, mais je pense que je serais capable de laisser tout ça derrière moi. Le monde Magique est tellement incroyable. »

Dumbledore l'étudia pendant un moment,

« - Qui es l'homme qui t'a aidé ? »

 _Aucun commentaire sur mon mode de vie jusqu'à maintenant, hein ?_ « - Il m'a dit que son nom était Peter Pettigrow, mais il m'a laissé tout seul une fois arrivé à la banque. Il m'a parlé du Seigneur des ténèbres, et il m'a dit qu'il était celui qui a tué ma Mère et mon Père. Quand je lui ai demandé qui cet homme était, Monsieur Pettigrow m'a dit qu'il était un mage très noir nommé Voldemort, mais il avait l'air d'avoir peur de dire son nom. Après ça, il m'a dit qu'il devait retrouver son maître pour lui dire que j'étais en vie. Je ne l'ai pas revu ensuite. » dit Salazar innocemment, retenant un rire en voyant le visage horrifié de Dumbledore, « - Oh, oh ! Je me souviens qu'il s'est transformé en rat quand il est parti, mais je ne sais pas comment il a fait. » ajouta-t-il, « - Les gens peuvent vraiment se transformer en rats ? Est-ce que je peux ?

\- Tu le pourras, Harry, mais pas avant longtemps. Dis-moi, où vivais-tu tout ce temps où tu n'étais pas chez ton Oncle et ta Tante ?

\- Je me suis déguisé et je suis resté au Chaudron Baveur. Mais je n'ai causé aucun problème, j-je le jure ! »

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire se voulant apaisant, « - Je suis sûr que tu t'es parfaitement bien comporté, mais puis-je te demander une dernière chose ? Que s'est-il passé avec le Choixpeau ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Albus » dit une voix au-dessus de leur tête, « - Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ? Je t'ai dit que c'est la surprise d'avoir avec moi le véritable Harry Potter.

\- Oui, merci Choixpeau, mais je voudrais entendre la version d'Harry également. » répondit Dumbledore avec un froncement de sourcil.

« - J'ai vraiment étais choqué qu'il ait commencé à me crier dessus. Je me suis également excusé pour lui avoir écrasé la bouche » dit Salazar doucement.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, tout va bien. Bon, il me semble que tu as cours de Métamorphose. Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu ne souhaites pas arriver en retard.

-J-Je ne sais pas où est la classe. » dit-il en forçant une rougeur à apparaitre sur son visage, ce à quoi Dumbledore sourit.

« - C'est vrai. Je vais t'accompagner dans ce cas. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau et Salazar suivit Dumbledore à travers le château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle de classe, Salazar réalisa qu'il aurait pu y arriver en moitié moins de temps en utilisant au moins trois raccourcis différents, mais il ne commenta pas à voix haute, évidement.

« - Pardonnez-moi, professeur McGonagall, je suis celui qui a retenu Monsieur Potter, je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'avoir mis en retard. » dit-il avec un éclat dans le regard.

« - Je comprends, professeur Dumbledore. Monsieur Potter, allez-vous assoir, s'il vous plait.

\- Oui Madame, et merci professeur

\- De rien, Harry » dit-il avec un sourire que donnerait un grand père à son petit-fils avant de s'en aller.

~*~

Le cours fut relativement ennuyeux pour Salazar, mais en même temps, il était capable de transformer allumette en une aiguille à coudre sans baguette en dormant, mais il prononça volontairement mal l'incantation histoire de ne pas réussir le sortilège dès le départ. Ils partageaient la leçon avec les Serdaigles cependant, alors lorsque l'un d'entre eux se débrouilla à rendre une allumette pointue, il décida d'en finir avec le sort. McGonagall fut très impressionnée et le félicita. Elle montra l'aiguille à toute la classe, au grand étonnement de Salazar. Il était persuadé que la Directrice de Gryffondor aurait simplement acquiescé avant de s'en aller.

Nora resta assise tous le long du cours sur son bureau et ne parla pas. Elle devait croire que la sorcière à l'allure sévère allait la transformer en aiguille si jamais elle disait quelque chose. La professeur, d'un autre côté, était quelque peu prudente autour de Nora, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante à son propos.

Le cours de Botanique suivit, et Salazar apprécia grandement les méthodes pédagogiques du Professeur Chourave. Nora aima beaucoup cette classe là également, mais pas à cause de son enseignant. Le serpent s'amusait à se cacher dans la terre et les plantes, et Chourave dut plusieurs fois lui dire de  _ne pas_  sauter hors des pots pour effrayer les autres élèves. Ils partageaient ce cours avec les Poufsouffle qui avaient tous l'air d'avoir peur d'eux, mais heureusement Nora ne les attaquaient pas. Elle effrayait uniquement les autres Serpentard, et le professeur Chourave trouva que son choix de victime était plutôt amusant à voir.

Après le repas, ils eurent Histoire de la Magie, et Salazar ricana pour lui-même lorsque qu'Uric l'Excentrique fut mentionné. Il se souvenait que ce dernier avait étudié à Poudlard et qu'il avait été placé à Serdaigle. Salazar se souvenait de Rowena disant que le sorcier était vraiment étrange parce qu'il portait une méduse sur la tête. Mais le professeur Binns ne le convainc pas. Le fantôme avait réussir à endormir toute la classe sans s'en rendre compte, et Nora en profita même pour piquer un somme.

Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fut quelque chose de totalement différent, bien qu'il soit quelque peu désabusé par le professeur Quirrell. Son bégaiement était un obstacle à ses compétences en tant que professeur, et Salazar eut presque envie de le Stupéfier dans la seconde et enseigner à la place. Nora, qui se tenait sur le bord de son bureau, n'aima pas non plus le professeur et déclara qu'elle le mordrait s'il ne commençait pas à parler correctement.

Mais il se passa quelque chose d'étrange durant ce cours. A chaque fois que Salazar croisait le regard du professeur, l'Horcruxe dans sa tête commençait à le faire souffrir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Salazar avait prévu, et il trouvait cela bien étrange. Mais il se devait d'y réfléchir avant de sauter sur des conclusions trop hâtives, car il pouvait y avoir plusieurs raisons à ce problème. Toujours est-il que cela l'embêtait énormément.

~*~

Le reste de la semaine se passa plus ou moins de la même manière, mais Salazar dut se re-familiariser avec le château et ses secrets. Certains aspects de Poudlard avait changé avec le temps, mais de manière générale, elle était toujours la même. La plupart de leurs tunnels secrets étaient encore intact, même s'il y avait eu quelques changements. Celui qui allait de Pré-au-lard jusqu'au château ne commençait plus dans une grange abandonné, mais dans les caves de Honeydukes. Il s'agissait d'un tunnel d'évacuation d'urgence que les résidents de Pré-au-lard pouvaient utiliser pour se rendre en sécurité au château si jamais les moldus réussissaient à les trouver. Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que les sortilèges repousse-moldus soient inventés. La plupart des autres tunnels étaient toujours là, sauf un qui s'était écroulé.

Le tunnel personnel de Salazar, lui, était toujours intact. Il menait des donjons jusqu'à l'entrée et était le moyen le plus facile pour pouvoir s'échapper de Poudlard sans se faire remarquer. Il décida de laisser la Chambre des Secrets de côté pour le moment, parce que Dumbledore semblait observer le moindre de ses mouvements avec une grande attention. De plus, l'entrée était à présent dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, caché derrière l'évier au lieu de la simple trappe qu'il y avait eu un jour.

Salazar avait également eu l'occasion de discuter avec quelqu'un des fantômes, principalement Helena, le Baron, et le Moine Gras. Il les avait connus de leur vivant quand il avait enseigné à Poudlard, eux même ayant été des étudiants à cette époque. Helena fut ravie de le revoir, l'ayant toujours appelé 'Mon Oncle'. Le Baron, qui avait été comme un fils pour Salazar, fut aussi heureux de le revoir. Le Moine Gras, qui avait eu peur de lui de son vivant, n'était plus vraiment effrayé par sa présence une fois mort. Il souhaita la bienvenu à Salazar également, et tous se mirent d'accord pour garder son secret, et surtout ne rien dire à Dumbledore.

Peeves fut une autre paire de manche. Lui aussi semblait savoir que 'Harry Potter' était en réalité Salazar, et il avait décidé de l'appeler 'Lord Serpent', au plus grand désarroi de ce dernier. Heureusement, le poltergeist accepta de garder son secret aussi, étant lui-même plus effrayé par Salazar qu'il n'avait peur du Baron Sanglant.

En tout et pour tout, Salazar était plutôt satisfait de ses cours et des professeurs qui enseignaient, à l'exception de Quirrell et de Binns. Mais il restait encore un cours et un professeur pour lequel il portait un intérêt particulier, et ce cours avait lieu le vendredi.

Rogue l'avait soit ignoré, soit évité tout au long de la semaine, et ils n'avaient pas discuté depuis le premier jour, lorsque le professeur lui avait donné son emploi du temps. Mais cela convenait parfaitement à Salazar. Il ne comprenait, après tout, toujours pas comment Dumbledore avait pu embaucher un ancien Mange Mort pour enseigner à Poudlard, et il voulait comprendre pourquoi.

Et il obtiendrait sa réponse, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

~*~

Vendredi arriva, accompagné de leur premier cours de potion de l'année. Salazar n'était pas sûr de la tournure que celui-ci allait prendre, mais il supposa que cela allait être très intéressant sachant que les Serpentard partageaient la classe avec les Gryffondor.

Alors qu'ils se rangeaient devant la porte, chose que Salazar fut ravi de voir, sachant que la coutume n'avait pas disparue avec le temps, les Gryffondor l'observèrent avec suspicion. Il avait conscience que l'école tout entière savait qu'il était un Fourchelang, mais il n'en avait sincèrement rien à faire. Il savait que de nombreuses rumeurs courraient sur lui, et il avait conscience que beaucoup de Gryffondor avaient été contrarié qu'il ne soit pas placé dans leur Maison, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas non plus. Quelques murmures l'accusant d'être sombre et maléfique gracièrent ses oreilles, mais tout ce que cela lui fit fut de lui donner envie de rire. Il n'était ni sombre, ni maléfique, ou du moins, plus à présent, et il avait parfaitement conscience que le monde magique adorait les ragots. Et encore une fois, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il y avait cependant deux lumières dans sa vie, et celles-ci s'incarnaient en les personnes d'Hermione et Neville. Aucun des deux ne pouvait être réellement considéré comme ses meilleurs amis, mais ils se montraient amicaux avec lui. Neville semblait surmonter peu à peu sa timidité quand il était avec lui, et Hermione s'inquiétait plus de ses études pour réellement écouter les ragots. Salazar les appréciait tous les deux et prenait toujours le temps d'être patient avec les Gryffondor, les aidant lorsqu'il le pouvait.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent. Serpentard s'installa d'un côté et Gryffondor de l'autre, mais il restait une table au milieu à laquelle il s'installa. Nora se plaça sur le bureau pour observer la nouvelle salle de classe, et à sa plus grande surprise, Hermione et Neville s'installèrent de part et d'autre de lui.

« - Salut Harry » murmura Neville, « - As-tu passé une bonne semaine ?

\- Oui, en effet, même si certains professeurs ne semblent pas très compétents. »

Hermione eut une exclamation étouffée,

« - Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Se sont des professeurs !

\- Tu crois réellement que Binns ou Quirrell sont de bons professeurs ? »

Elle ferma sa bouche instantanément avant de ronchonner,

« - Bon, ok, tu marques un point.

\- Je préfère le cours de Botanique pour le moment, mais il semblerait que je sois mauvais pour le reste.

\- Ca s'améliorera avec le temps » dit Salazar avec un sourire, « - Tu dois juste t'entrainer. »

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Rogue entra dans la pièce. Il commença à parler d'inutiles mouvements de baguettes et d'incantations stupides, et Salazar commença à user d'une subtile Legilimancie sur le professeur pour essayer de découvrir les véritables intentions du Mangemort. Cependant, Rogue semblait posséder de puissant bouclier d'Occlumencie, et ça, Salazar ne s'y attendait pas. Il aurait bien pu essayer d'aller plus loin, mais maintenant n'était pas le moment.

Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur lui avant de survoler les deux Gryffondor à ses côtés.

« - Monsieur Potter… Comment se porte notre  _célébrité_  aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton méprisant

Les sourcils de Salazar s'haussèrent jusqu'à disparaitre sous ses cheveux, et Nora s'enroula sur elle-même,

« -  _Je n'aime pas ce ton, Orateur. La chauve-souris surdimensionnée a l'air d'être hostile, dois-je la mordre ?_

_\- Non, Nora, il ne faut pas attaquer. Oui, il se montre hostile, mais je vais m'occuper de lui personnellement._

_\- Très bien, mais je garde un œil sur lui. »_

Rogue avait observé l'échange avec un léger mouvement de recul à peine visible, sauf pour Salazar. Il croisa ses doigts devant lui, se redressa sur son siège et regarda Rogue avec un sourire condescendant.

« - En toute honnêteté, Professeur, je n'aime pas vraiment être au centre de l'attention. Il y a beaucoup de rumeur sur moi qui tourne qui sont parfois blessante et surtout fausse. J'ai vécu avec des moldus toute ma vie et ne savait même pas que j'étais un sorcier avant de recevoir ma lettre. Je souhaite juste apprendre tout ce que je peux sur ce nouveau monde dont j'ignorais l'existence. »

Rogue l'observa longuement, et ses yeux prirent en compte sa posture. Il regarda ensuite Nora, qui était toujours enroulée et assise devant lui. Salazar eut un léger sourire en coin lorsque Rogue se détourna rapidement pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il savait que Voldemort s'asseyait souvent de cette manière lors des réunions entre Mange Morts, et l'immortel était déterminé de brosser Rogue dans le mauvais sens du poil autant que possible.

« - Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer un remède contre les brûlures. La liste des ingrédients est au tableau ainsi qu'avec quelques exemples de méthodes pour couper les ingrédients. Les instructions vous seront données au fur et à mesure. Commencez. » dit Rogue en s'asseyant à son bureau face à la classe.

« - J'ai l'impression qu'il ne t'apprécie pas vraiment » murmura Neville quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Ca ira » le rassura Salazar, « - Ne lui donnons cependant pas une raison de nous prendre pour cible. Fais attention à la manière dont tu écrases tes crocs de serpents par contre. Tu laisses de trop gros morceaux. Tu dois les écraser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sous la forme d'une poudre très fine, comme sur le dessin au tableau. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ta potion risque d'exploser. »

Neville le regarda longuement avant de pâlir,

« - Oh, je vois. Merci Harry

\- De rien » dit-il avec un sourire alors que le garçon commençait à corriger son erreur. Il rigola silencieusement lorsqu'Hermione vérifia pour une seconde fois l'état de ses crocs de serpents.

La classe se passa sans encombre, et Rogue l'ignora tout du long, sauf lorsque la classe arriva à son terme.

« - Potter ! » claqua-t-il, « - Restez une minute. »

Salazar haussa un nouveau sourcil mais acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Hermione et Neville, qui avaient l'air nerveux pour lui.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous voie plus tard »

Ils lui firent un sourire avant de fermer la porte derrière eux, laissant Rogue et Salazar seuls.

Ce dernier marcha jusqu'au bureau et se tint debout face au professeur.

« - Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ? »

Ce qui se passa ensuite choqua Salazar complètement. Rogue le regardait droit dans les yeux, et avant que Salazar puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, Rogue lança sur lui un sort de Legilimancie sans baguette.

Il ne réussit pas à aller loin, par contre.

Salazar l'expulsa de son esprit avant qu'il ne puisse saisir quoique ce soit avant de lui lancer silencieusement un sortilège de Désarmement et attacha Rogue à une chaise avec des liens avant que le Mangemort ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

« - _Accio_  veritaserum. » grinça Salazar entre ses dents, et Rogue le regarda avec de grands yeux effrayés.

Derrière lui, Nora sifflait de rage, mais Salazar lui dit de rester en arrière au cas où elle se retrouve blessée.

Il sourit lorsque le sérum atterrit dans sa main.

« - Je me doutais que tu avais quelque chose comme cela qui trainait dans le coin, Severus » dit-il froidement et força l'homme à boire le contenu du flacon,

« - Bon garçon, et il faut tout avaler. Bien. » dit-il lorsque les yeux de Rogue devinrent vitreux.

« - Pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué ?

\- Je voulais connaitre vos secrets. Je pense que vous mentiez à propos de votre vie.

\- Alors tu pensais qu'attaquer un élève avec un sort de Legilimancie était une bonne chose à faire ?

\- Oui.

\- La Legilimancie n'est PAS à utiliser sur un élève. La caractéristique d'un bon professeur est d'essayer de deviner si l'élève ment ou non. On parle d'utiliser son intuition. JAMAIS on ne doit attaquer un enfant de cette manière. » grogna Salazar, et Rogue le regarda longuement.

Il soupira avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

« - Pourquoi me détestes-tu ? »

A cette question, Rogue essaya de combattre les effets du sérum de vérité, sans succès.

« - Parce que je le dois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le saurait immédiatement si j'agissais comme je m'en faisais pour vous. »

Salazar haussa un sourcil

« - Tu t'en fais pour moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car vous êtes le fils de Lily. »

Salazar s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise,

« - Qu'est-ce que Lily a à faire dans toute cette affaire ?

\- Je l'aimais, et quand elle est morte, j'ai juré de vous protéger.

\- De quel côté se trouve réellement ta loyauté ? » demanda Salazar, regardant l'homme avec curiosité.

Encore une fois, Rogue essaya de résister au sérum

« - Du côté de Dumbledore

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'étais son espion. J'ai espionné le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui. Il savait que j'aimais Lily, et quand le Seigneur Noir vous a pris pour cible, Dumbledore a usé de ce savoir.

\- Regrettes-tu d'être devenu un Mangemort ?

\- Oui.

\- T'opposes-tu aux idéaux de Voldemort et à sa cause ?

\- Oui. »

Salazar observa le jeune homme effrayé et ne posa plus de question. Il invoqua un antidote pour le veritaserum et le lui donna sans pour autant le libérer. Rogue le regarda avec des yeux ronds alors que Salazar se perdait dans ses pensées.

« - Qui-Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il prudemment après quelques minutes.

Salazar lança quelques sorts de Discrétion et protégea la porte. En signe de bonne foi, il libéra Rogue mais ne lui rendit pas sa baguette immédiatement.

« - Mon nom est Salazar Serpentard. La nuit d'Halloween 1981, j'ai utilisé du Polynectar pour me faire passer pour Harry Potter. Deux elfes de maisons ont pris la place de James et Lily cette nuit-là, car le jour d'avant, j'ai fait envoyer toute la famille Potter dans un lieu plus sûr. »

A ces mots, les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent,

« - Lily-Lily… Est… Est-elle…

\- En vie ? Oui, elle l'est. »

Salazar lui raconta toute l'histoire, et lorsqu'il eut finit, Rogue resta assis en silence, choqué.

« - Vois-tu, j'ai une mission à accomplir. Mon ami Nicholas et moi risquons d'avoir besoin de ton aide. Nicholas est un homme brillant, mais quand on aborde les Arts Sombres, il manque clairement de certaines compétences. J'ai aussi réalisé que ma taille actuelle est un handicap pour le moment, mais toi, toi tu peux m'aider.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je vais avoir besoin d'une preuve de votre identité. Je ne vous aiderai pas sinon.

\- Je comprends. As-tu une pensine ?

\- Oui. » dit-il en se levant pour aller la chercher.

Salazar retira ses souvenirs de la nuit où il avait aidé les Potter à s'enfuirent et ceux d'Halloween. Il ajouta également quelques souvenirs de chez les Dursley et ceux du jour où il a reçu sa lettre, ainsi que des cinq jours passés à Rio. Tous deux entrèrent la pensine et regardèrent les extraits des dix dernières années de sa vie. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Rogue se tourna vers lui en acquiesçant.

« - Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur » dit-il en inclinant la tête, « - Et je vous remercie pour vos preuves.

\- Si tu ne m'en avais pas demandé, je t'aurais pris pour un fou.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Premièrement, je veux que tu comprennes que je ne suis ni Albus, ni Voldemort. Je ne te manipulerai pas comme ils l'ont fait, et oui, Dumbledore t'as manipulé pour son propre gain. Je n'utiliserai pas ton amour pour quelqu'un d'autre pour te faire jurer un serment qui n'est certainement pas nécessaire. Sachant que le véritable Harry est en sécurité avec ses parents, et que je suis celui qui tu as juré de protégé, je te libère de ton serment. »

A ces mots, une éclatante lumière bleue les enveloppèrent avant de disparaitre dans un 'pop'.

« - Tu as fait une erreur il y a de  _nombreuses_  années, Severus, et je ne t'en voudrais pas pour celle-ci. Je ne suis pas mon imbécile d'Héritier. Ce garçon  _va_  mourir de  _ma_  main d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ta vie est la tienne à vivre comme tu l'entends. Tu as été tiraillé entre deux extrêmes pendant une très longue période. Si tu me le permets, je pourrais chercher un moyen de te libérer de la Marque sur ton avant-bras gauche, et tu n'auras plus à vivre avec cette erreur pendant au-dessus de ta tête. La  _seule_  chose que je te demanderai est un serment me jurant que jamais tu ne diras un mot de ce que tu sais à moins que je te le permette. Si tu décides de m'aider, il faut que cela soit ton choix, car jamais je ne te  _forcerai_  de le faire. Je veux que tu comprennes que tu as le  _choix_.

\- Puis-je avoir quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout cela ?

\- Evidement. Je comprends parfaitement qu'il te faudra un peu de temps pour tout accepter, alors utilises en autant que nécessaire. Cependant, je demande que le serment soit fait avant que tu ne passes cette porte. » dit-il en pointant l'entrée de salle de classe, « -Je pourrais évidement utiliser le sort d'Amnésie sur toi, mais je préfèrerais éviter de devoir revivre cette confrontation une seconde fois. »

Rogue acquiesça, et lorsque Salazar lui rendit sa baguette, dit,

« - Moi, Severus Tobias Rogue, jure sur ma magie que je ne dirais rien de ce que je sais à personne, à moins que la permission ne m'en soit donnée par Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

La magie tourbillonna autour d'eux, et Salazar hocha de la tête, satisfait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^ On se revoit Dimanche pour le chapitre 5 ! :D Les commentaires sont toujours grandement apprécié! également! o/


	5. Amis et Enemis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour ! Et voici le chapitre 5 de cette traduction ! (oui, je sais, j’ai du retard, chut)  
> Petite annonce de début de chapitre : CETTE HISTOIRE A ENFIN UNE BETA READEUSE ! Vous allez enfin pouvoir apprécier une traduction de meilleure qualité grâce à l’aide non négligeable (très sérieusement, je fais beaucoup trop d’erreur quand je traduis) et très grandement appréciée de Aelyanne ! (/u/3393170 sur ff.net) Allez lui faire un petit coucou et donnez-lui des cookies, ok ? :D  
> Pour le moment, ne seront corrigés que les chapitres à partir du cinq et au-dessus, les quatre premiers seront ‘updaté’ à une date ultérieure ! ^^  
> Simple note de changement de nom : on passe de ‘Orateur’ (très mauvais choix de mot de ma part, en effet) par ‘Murmureur’ (comprenne qui pourra)  
> Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos retours, et bonne lecture ! o/

Rogue était assit dans la pièce où avait lieu la réunion hebdomadaire du corps enseignant ce samedi matin-là, écoutant à peine les discussions autour de lui. Il repensait à la conversation qu’il avait eut hier. Après que Salazar eut quitté la salle de classe, il ne lui avait fallu qu’une demi-heure pour prendre sa décision.

Il allait aider le Fondateur de sa Maison

Rogue avait le sentiment qu’il s’agissait là d’un très grand honneur, et lorsque Salazar viendrait faire sa retenue, il le lui ferait savoir.

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées lorsque le sujet de la conversation se tourna vers le ‘garçon’ en question.

« - Comment s’est passée la semaine du jeune Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire, ses yeux pétillant comme à leur habitude.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et ricana face au directeur. Peut-être n’avait-il pas eu le temps de parler avec Salazar, mais Rogue supposait qu’il était préférable de faire comme si rien n’avait changé.

« - Il a un don en Métamorphose, Albus. Il a réussi à changer une allumette en aiguille dès le premier cours. » dit le Professeur McGonagall avec un sourire.

« - Il se débrouille également très bien en Botanique, il m’a même expliqué qu’il avait l’habitude de s’occuper du jardin de sa tante et de l’entretenir. Il semble être très intéressé par les différences entre les plantes magiques et non-magiques. J’ai dut cependant demander à son serpent de ne pas effrayer les autres élèves. Ils partagent le cours avec mes Poufsouffle, mais il semblerait qu’elle vise uniquement ceux de Serpentard pour une raison qui m’échappe, mais c’est plutôt amusant à voir. » dit Chourave dans un léger rire.

Rogue haussa un sourcil surpris, mais dû retenir un ricanement, « - Une _blagu_ e, à n’en pas douter. » cracha-t-il, « Exactement comme son père.

-Et comment s’ajuste-t-il à la maison Serpentard ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Rogue soupira d’ennui, « - Il est mis à l’écart par la maison toute entière. C’est comme s’ils avaient peur de lui à cause de sa capacité à parler Fourchelangue. J’ai entendu des rumeurs qui le présentait comme le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres et autres balivernes. On le retrouve souvent assis à une fenêtre en train de parler à son serpent enroulé autour de ses épaules, de faire ses devoirs ou simplement perdu dans ses pensées. Il semble être un loup solitaire sans amis. »

Dumbledore fronça des sourcils, « - N’y a-t-il pas moyen de pousser les garçons de son année à interagir avec lui ?

\- J’en doute, professeur. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott ne semblent pas être en des termes… Amicaux… Avec lui, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Zabini, d’un autre côté, semble plus prometteur, mais il a tendance à rester avec Malfoy. Mais j’ai remarqué qu’hier, durant le cours de Potion, il avait fait ami-ami avec deux Gryffondor. Une née-Moldue du nom de Granger, et le petit Londubat.

\- Oui, ils se montrent amicaux avec monsieur Potter, » ajouta McGonagall, « - Je les ai déjà vus ensemble à la bibliothèque. Je crois qu’il aidait Londubat avec ses cours.

-Vraiment ? » demanda Dumbledore avec curiosité, ce à quoi elle acquiesça, « - Et ils ne sont pas effrayés par sa capacité à parler Fourchelangue ?

-Pas à ma connaissance. Ça n’a pas l’air de déranger monsieur Londubat, et miss Granger étant une née Moldue, je ne pense pas qu’elle ait conscience de comment ce don est perçu dans notre monde. On dirait qu’ils apprécient le serpent, et j’ai pu les voir en train de la caresser également.

-Est-ce autorisé, au moins, d’avoir un serpent, Albus ? Ou devrions nous contester sa présence ? » demanda le professeur Flitwick, « - Elle n’a causé aucun problème, du moins à ma connaissance. Dans mon cours, elle reste assise sur son bureau et observe les autres élèves. Je remarque qu’il lui parle plutôt souvent, mais en Sortilèges, il est le premier de la classe. Il a réussi le sort de Lévitation presque immédiatement, en seulement trois essais, et il a par la suite essayé d’aider les autres.

-Pareil pour mon cours. » répondirent en chœur plusieurs autre professeurs.

« - Non, ce n’est pas nécessaire. En vérité, les serpents sont des animaux autorisés. Salazar Serpentard a fait en sorte que ce soit le cas. C’est juste que nous avons découragé leur présence ces soixante dernières années. Nous leur disons simplement que les seuls animaux autorisés sont les chouettes et hiboux, les chats et les crapauds car les serpents sont mal vus. Et ce surtout depuis Voldemort. » répondit-il en ignorant le mouvement de recul que la plupart des personnes présentes eurent en entendant le nom, « - Tant que la petite Nora ne cause aucun problème, elle est parfaitement libre de rester. 

-Alors il a droit à un traitement de faveur parce qu’il est un _Potter_. » persifla Rogue

« - J-J-Je tr-trouve un peu étr-trange que le garçon qui a vai-vaincu V-V-Vous Savez Qui s-soit capable d-de parler aux s-serpents. » commenta le professeur Quirrell, « D-Devrions nous l-le surveiller pl-plus par-particulièrement au cas où i-il serait un m-mage n-noir ? »

Dumbledore fronça des sourcils au commentaire.

« - Non, je ne crois pas qu’Harry soit un mage noir. Cependant, je pense nécessaire qu’on le garde à l’œil. Severus, comme tu es à la tête de sa maison, je veux que tu t’en occupes. Porte une grande attention à ce qu’il lit et à qui il parle. Et essaye également de faire un sorte les Serpentard neutres ou favorables à notre camp discutent avec lui.

-Très bien, professeur, » dit Rogue avec un profond soupir, secouant la tête

« - Merci.

-Albus, qu’en est-il des conditions de vie du garçon ? Plusieurs d’entre nous l’avons entendu dire qu’il avait été mal traité par sa famille moldue. De ce que j’en ai compris, ils le faisaient travailler comme un elfe de maison et l’ont abusé à la fois physiquement et verbalement. » dit Madame Pomfresh, « J’aimerai également pouvoir faire un contrôle… 

-Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, Poppy *****  » dit Dumbledore en levant une main, « J’ai réalisé qu’Harry est effectivement petit pour son âge et je l’ai également entendu parler de ses conditions de vie, mais je pense qu’il ne s’agit que d’un malentendu. Les enfants crient souvent à l’abus alors qu’il n’en est rien. Leurs esprits fonctionnent différemment du notre, et je suis convaincu qu’il va parfaitement bien.

L’infirmière souffla de mécontentement mais ne dit rien. Rogue, lui, haussa les sourcils, mais garda le silence également. McGonagall, elle, décida de parler tout de même.

« - Albus, je vous ai pourtant dit qu’il s’agit de moldus de la pire espèce…

-Je sais, Minerva, mais j’ai discuté avec les Dursley et ils m’ont assurés qu’ils étaient très prudents avec leur discipline. Ils sont de sa famille, après tout, et ils sont d’accord pour l’accueillir l’été prochain, même après son épisode de fugue.

-Bien. » dit McGonagall d’un ton peu rassuré avant de soupirer.

« - J’aurais simplement une dernière chose à ajouter. Severus, j’ai appris que tu as donné une retenue à Harry à cause de Nora, y’a-t-il un moyen de te faire changer d’avis ? » demanda Dumbledore, et Rogue répondit sèchement :

« - Non. Peu importe que je sache à présent que les serpents sont autorisés, je reste sur mes positions. Sa lettre disait une chouette, un chat ou un crapaud, mais certainement pas un serpent. Il ne recevra aucun traitement de faveur de _ma_ part. 

-Je vois, » dit Dumbledore d’un air désapprobateur, « - Très bien. Je vous remercie tous pour votre présence ce matin. Passez donc un bon week-end. »

~*~

Après le petit déjeuné, ce même matin, Salazar décida de passer le reste de la matinée dehors au soleil. Il était assis près du lac, et Nora s’amusait sur le bord de la rive, là où l’eau était peu profonde. Ses devoirs de la semaine étaient étalés face à lui, et il leva le regard quand il entendit des pas se diriger dans sa direction.

« - Reste loin d’Hermione et de Neville, espèce d’abruti de serpent de Serpentard. » un garçon roux lui dit en essayant d’avoir l’air le plus menaçant possible. Salazar haussa simplement les sourcils.

« - Je suis désolé, mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés, tu t’appelles? »

Le garçon eut l’air prit de court face à l’absence de réaction devant sa menace.

« - Euh… Ron Weasley.

-Bonjour, Ron, je suis Harry Potter. C’est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. » dit Salazar en souriant face à l’évidente confusion de l’autre garçon.

Il fronça des sourcils en jetant un regard noir à l’immortel, « - Ne crois pas que tu réussisses à m’avoir avec tes satanées bonnes manières. Je sais que tu es maléfique, tous ceux capables de parler aux serpents le sont. Reste loin d’Hermione et de Neville.

- _Murmureur ? Est-ce que la carotte t’embête ?_

_-Oui, Nora. Mais tu dois comprendre qu’il est jeune et perdu. Il ne comprend tout simplement pas. Mais tout va bien_ _se passer._

_-Ok alors, je retourne m’amuser dans l’eau. C’est très rafraichissant, tu sais._  » dit-elle avant de glisser dans le lac.

« - Tu vois, maléfique. » siffla Ron, et Salazar roula des yeux

« - Qu’est ce qui te fais croire que je suis maléfique ? Mis à part le fait que je parle aux serpents ?

-Tu es un mage noir, tout le monde le dit ! Tu… Tu… T’es à Serpentard !

-Donc parler aux serpents et être à Serpentard fait de moi un mage noir ?

-Oui ! » cria Ron, « -Et tu comptes corrompre Neville et Hermione. Oui, c’est ça ! Tu veux les corrompre et faire d’eux des mages noirs également !

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? » demanda Salazar d’un ton légèrement amusé

Ron se retrouva sans voix, les mots lui manquant, avant de lancer un regard noir en sa direction.

« - Parce que tu es maléfique, et de toute manière, ton plan ne marchera pas ! Ce sont des Gryffondors. » dit-il d’un air suffisant, comme s’il venait d’avoir le dernier mot de la conversation.

« - Alors pourquoi me fatiguerais-je à essayer de corrompre des Gryffondors au lieu de Serpentards qui, selon ta logique, seraient plus favorables à cette idée ? »

Ron hésita pendant un instant avant de marmonner un « Je ne sais pas » dans un soupir.

Salazar eut un léger rire.

« - La vérité, Ron, est que je ne savais pas que j’étais un sorcier jusqu’au jour où j’ai reçu ma lettre. Je ne suis pas plus maléfique que toi. Hermione est mon amie car nous avons des points communs. Nous avons tous les deux été élevés dans le monde Moldu et nous pouvons discuter de chose en lien avec notre éducation. Ma mère était une née-Moldue également, et pourtant, c’est une chose que beaucoup de gens semblent oublier. Mon père était un Sang-Pur qui a combattu contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Neville est un Sang-Pur dont les parents ont aussi combattu contre lui. Ils sont les seuls qui ne s’enfuient pas en ma présence, et ce sont les seuls qui essaient de se montrer amicaux avec moi. »

Ron le fusilla du regard, « Et bien, sache que je vais garder un œil sur toi ! » dit il avant de s’en aller rapidement.

« - _C’était très intéressant,_ _Murmureur. Tu t’es occupé_ _de Carotte…_ _Différemment. »_ commenta Nora en ondulant dans sa direction

« - _Je sais, après tout, devoir gérer un Gryffondor demande beaucoup de patience. Je suis surpris que tu ne m’_ _aies pas demandé de le mordre par contre. »_ dit Salazar, en la regardant avec un air amusé.

« - _Je ne mange pas de légume_. » dit-elle en s’étirant sur le sol, provoquant un rire du côté de Salazar.

« - _C’est vrai, en effet. »_

~*~

Quelques heures plus tard, Salazar était assis dans la Grande Salle, mangeant son repas, lorsqu’une chouette se posa à ses côtés. Levant son regard avec surprise, il prit la lettre attachée à sa patte et commença à lire.

_Mon Vieil Ami,_

_J’ai discuté avec mon autre ami à propos de tous les problèmes que tu as soulevé. Il a admis que l’idée ne lui avait pas traversé l’esprit, mais qu’il allait faire des recherches plus approfondies. Je lui ai demandé s’il savait où se trouvait notre ennemi commun, et il m’_ _a assur_ _é qu’il le savait parfaitement, tout en refusant de m’en dire plus._

_Je lui ai aussi demandé pour mon bien, et il refuse également de me dire les mesures qu’il a prises pour le proté_ _ger. Il m’a dit que c’était pour ma propre protection._

_Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela, et je sais déjà qu’elle sera ta réaction. Refuser de me donner la localisation de certaines personnes pour leur sécurité et la mienne est une chose, mais refuser de m’informer sur un des biens que je possède en est une toute autre. Je sais que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Retrouve mon bien et met le en sécurité._

_Ton Vieil Ami,_

_Moi._

Salazar lut une seconde fois la lettre de Nicholas et secoua immédiatement la tête. Il ne savait pas à quel jeu jouait Albus en refusant de donner des informations à l’alchimiste à propos de la pierre, et cela ne luis plaisait pas beaucoup.

Il regarda la chouette effraie de Nicholas en soupirant, « Laisse-moi une minute pour que je puisse écrire une réponse, veux-tu ? »

L’oiseau opina avant de s’installer à ses côtés.

_Mon Vieil Ami,_

_Je suis d’accord, quelque chose ne va pas, et je ne peux comprendre pourquoi on te refuse de telles informations. Cependant, je dois t’avouer que j’ai eu tort à propos d’une certaine personne dont je pensais du mal. Cette personne peut, potentiellement, nous trouver les réponses aux questions que l’on_ _se pose. Je ne suis pas encore certain de sa coopération, mais je lui ai fait jurer de ne rien dire de nos secrets._

_Je l’_ _ai interrogé plutôt violemment à l’aide de Veritaserum, et je suis complètement convaincu de leur loyauté, alors tu n’as pas à t’_ _inquiéter. Si cette personne accepte de nous aider, je lui ferais part de toutes informations qui pourraient nous aider._

_Ton Vieil Ami,_

_Moi._

Salazar roula le morceau de parchemin, le scella avant de l’attacher à la patte de l’oiseau qui s’envola immédiatement après. Il resta assis là, réfléchissant au comportement d’Albus et son refus de divulguer trop d’informations à propos de la pierre à Nicholas, et cette absence de compréhension de sa logique l’empêchaient de tirer la moindre conclusion. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par deux Gryffondors plutôt excités.

« - Harry ! Harry ! » s’écria Hermione dans un souffle précipité alors que Neville s’installait à ses côtés à la table de Serpentard, « - On a quelque chose à te dire ! »

Neville prit une profonde inspiration avant de se pencher dans sa direction et lui chuchoter, « - On était dans la salle commune lorsque Fred et George Weasley sont rentrés en ayant l’air vraiment effrayés. Leur ami Lee, qui était assis à côté de nous, a commencé à parler avec eux, et on les a entendus discuter du couloir du troisième étage. Ils ont déverrouillé la porte pour savoir qu’elle était la menace pouvant causer une ‘mort douloureuse’, tu sais, dans le discours de Dumbledore ? Et bien, ils sont tombés nez à nez avec un immense chien à trois têtes ! » expliqua-t-il, paniqué.

Le sang de Salazar se glaça dans ses veines alors qu’il regardait les deux enfants effrayés.

« - Est-ce que vous en avez parlé à _quelqu’un d’autre ?_

-N-Non, » dit Hermione, « - On te l’a dit pour pouvoir te prévenir, mais si jamais ça s’ébruite, d’autres élèves pourraient vouloir aller vérifier et être blessés !

-Vous avez bien fait, et je suis d’accord. Cette information doit rester secrète. Est-ce que les Weasley avaient l’air mal en point ? »

Neville secoua la tête, « Non, ils avaient l’air plus effrayés qu’autre chose. »

Cette information calma quelque peu Salazar, « - Ok. Surtout ne parlez à _personne_ de ce chien » murmura-t-il

« - Promis. » dirent-ils en chœur.

Salazar acquiesça et dut se retenir de maudire l’abruti qui servait de directeur, alors que ce dernier entrait dans la Grande Salle, et de lui crier dessus pour avoir enfermé un _Cerbère_ dans une école remplie d’enfants, chose totalement stupide, il fallait l’avouer. A la place, il se contenta de soupirer en se pinçant l’arête du nez.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, et il se devait d’organiser les informations qu’il venait de recevoir.

Soudain, Hermione laissa échapper un cri, et Salazar leva les yeux pour voir que quelqu’un venait de verser une carafe entière de jus de citrouille sur sa tête. Elle se retrouvait donc totalement trempée, un air choqué dessiné sur le visage. Il regarda plus loin sur la table et vit que Drago, Crabbe et Goyle, assis quelques chaises plus loin, étaient en train de rire.

« - Désolé, Granger. » dit Malfoy d’un ton faussement innocent tout en riant, « - Nous nous entrainions avec le sortilège de Lévitation, mais on a dut louper quelque chose. »

Neville sauta sur ses pieds, sa baguette en main, « - Tu n’as pas l’air de vraiment t’en vouloir, Malfoy » accusa-t-il

« - Oh ! Mais c’est que le cracmol se rebelle ! » dit-il d’un ton méprisant, « - Vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre table de Gryffondor. Nous n’aimons pas ceux de votre espèce, ici. »

Salazar remua calmement sa baguette en direction d’un bol de chips, d’un plat de sandwich et d’un pichet de lait, et les envoya directement sur les trois méprisants garnements. Le lait se versa directement sur la tête de Drago, éclaboussant tout ses vêtements. Les chips s’écrasèrent sur le visage de Crabbe et les sandwichs se détachèrent pour étaler leur garniture sur la robe de Goyle.

« - Désolé pour ça. » dit Salazar en haussant les épaules alors que quelques Poufsouffles ricanaient depuis leur table, « Je m’entrainais à utiliser le sort d’Expulsion, vu que je l’ai lu quelque part, et je suppose que j’ai dut me tromper quelque part. »

Drago sauta hors de son siège et pris sa baguette en main. Salazar sauta sur ses pieds également, de même que Neville et une Hermione toujours trempée. Et malgré sa petite taille, il les plaça tous les deux derrière lui pour les protéger du mieux qu’il le pouvait, avant de lancer un regard noir à Drago.

Ce dernier décida cependant qu’il n’avait pas trop envie de s’opposer à Salazar et à la baguette pointée sur lui, et il serra les poings.

« - Mon père va en entendre parler, Potter ! » cria-t-il, essuyant le lait sur son visage avant de s’éloigner de lui et de commencer à se précipiter hors de la Grande Salle, Crabbe et Goyle sur les talons.

« - Va donc rapporter à ton père, Malfoy ! » cria Salazar en retour, « - Dis-lui donc, et préviens le que s’il a l’audace de venir me voir, je me ferais un plaisir de lui arracher la peau du cul pour en faire une carpette ! »

Drago se tourna pour lui faire face, «- N’essayes même pas de menacer mon père ! Je te ferai payer cet affront !

-Et bien ne _me_ menace pas avec ton père ! Apprend à combattre tes propres batailles au lieu de te cacher derrière le dos de ton satané père, espèce de froussard ! »

Ce commentaire fit perdre son contrôle à Drago

« - _Petrificus Totalus ! »_ cria le blond

« - _Protego !_  » lança Salazar en retour, invoquant un sortilège du Bouclier suffisamment large pour les protéger tous les trois.

Le maléfice rebondit sur la protection avant de retourner sur Drago. Le blond, choqué, ne réagit pas à temps, et son propre sortilège le toucha directement au milieu de la poitrine. Son corps tout entier se figea et il tomba au sol dans un fort ‘thump’.

« - Et beh alors, comment ça a fonctionné, Malfoy ?! » s’exclama un Serpentard en troisième année, et toute la Grande Salle explosa de rire.

Crabbe et Goyle sortirent leur propre baguette, mais Salazar les attira d’un mouvement de poignet, de même que celle du blond, avant de les poser devant Dumbledore qui l’observait d’un air étrangement amusé, avant de refaire face aux trois autres garçons.

« - Je suis sûr que si vous demandez poliment au Professeur Dumbledore, il se fera un plaisir de vous rendre vos baguettes. » dit-il d’une voix forte avant de porter toute son attention sur les deux Gryffondors.

« - Vous allez bien ? »

Neville acquiesça, mais Hermione secoua la tête,

« - Non, je suis toujours recouverte de jus de citrouille, » dit-elle en le regardant avec des larmes dans les yeux, « Je me sens… Sale. 

-Tu veux que je t’apprenne un nouveau sortilège ? » demanda gentiment Salazar, et ses yeux s’illuminèrent en retour alors qu’elle hochait la tête. « - Ok, alors il s’agit d’un sort de Nettoiement, je l’ai découvert en lisant un livre. L’incantation est ‘ _Tergeo’_ , et il siphonne les liquides hors de quelque chose, et dans le cas présent, de quelqu’un. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ? »

Ils acquiescèrent et commencèrent à s’entrainer à lancer le sortilège. Hermione le réussit après quelques essais, mais Neville eut besoin de plus de temps. Comme ils se tenaient devant la table des professeurs, Salazar remarqua que Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagall souriaient dans leur direction. Dumbledore brillait de fierté, mais Quirrell semblait l’étudier d’une étrange façon, faisant réagir la cicatrice de Salazar.

« - Merci, Harry » dit Hermione lorsqu’ils eurent fini, « Je n’ai jamais eu d’amis avant toi et Neville, et j’ai l’habitude d’être l’objet de moqueries, mais c’est la première fois que quelqu’un prend ma défense. »

Neville rougit et Salazar sourit en retour, « - J’ai vécu la même chose, Hermione, et je sais ce que ça fait, alors de rien.

-Est-ce que tu pourras nous montrer le sort que tu as utilisé pour renvoyer le maléfice à Malfoy ? » demanda Neville avec espoir, ce à quoi Salazar rit doucement

« - Ça s’appelle le sortilège du Bouclier, et oui, je vous montrerai. »

Ils lui adressèrent un immense sourire avant de commencer à rire au souvenir de quelques instants plus tôt.

« - J’ai une retenue avec le professeur Rogue, par contre, et je pense qu’il est préférable que je m’y rende maintenant. Puis-je vous suggérer de vous rendre à la tour des Gryffondors ? Je suis sûr que tu te sens encore un peu collante, Hermione, et qu’une douche ne serait pas de refus, dans ton cas.

-Ouaip, tu as raison Harry » dit-elle dans un rire léger

« - Je t’accompagne alors. » dit Neville, et Hermione rigola à nouveau lorsqu’ils virent un Serpentard de septième année annuler le sort sur Malfoy.

Lorsqu’il se redressa, il leur lança un regard noir avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce sous les rires des autres élèves.

« - _Puis-je les accompagner,_ _Murmureur ? »_ demanda Nora en fusillant le dos de Drago de son regard depuis la poche de Salazar

Il la sortie de sa cachette pour la placer sur la table, l’observant curieusement :

« - _Pourquoi ?_

_-Pour m’assurer qu’ils arriveront là-bas en toute sécurité, bien sûr. Je suis extrêmement mortelle, ne l’oublie pas. »_

Il rit avant de se tourner vers ses amis, « - Elle voudrait savoir si elle pouvait vous accompagner, histoire de s’assurer que vous arriviez à vos dortoirs en toute sécurité. »

Hermione et Neville lui firent un grand sourire, et le garçon tendit sa main. Nora s’y glissa joyeusement avant de se placer dans la manche de sa robe, laissant sa tête dépasser.

« - _Je m’assurerais qu’_ _Avorton_ _ne les attaques pas par derriè_ _re. Il n’échappera pas à_ _ma vigilance ! »_

 _« - Je n’en ai aucun doute, mon amie »_ dit Salazar en secouant la tête dans un rire avant de traduire au deux autres ce que Nora venait de dire.

« - Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant. Je vous vois au diner ? »

Ils acquiescèrent, et Salazar partit en direction des donjons.

~*~

Alors qu’il approchait le bureau de Rogue, Salazar remarque que la porte était légèrement entre-ouverte et qu’une voix forte s’élevait de l’intérieur de la pièce. Il vérifia que le couloir était bien vide avant de se lancer le sortilège de Désillusion pour se rendre invisible. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte avant de passer sa tête au travers, et Il faillit exploser de rire en voyant la scène. Drago faisait les cent pas devant Rogue qui était assis à son bureau, écoutant patiemment les fulminations du plus jeune.

Salazar se faufila doucement dans la pièce en poussant délicatement la porte. Il remarqua que le regard de Rogue s’était tourné vers lui, mais le jeune Maître de Potion fit comme si de rien n’était. Il s’installa en silence sur une des chaises se trouvant dans un coin sombre de la pièce et illumina brièvement le bout de sa baguette pour indiquer sa présence au professeur. Quand Rogue acquiesça imperceptiblement, Salazar sut que l’autre savait exactement qu’il était dans la pièce. 

« -… Et il m’a humilié ! » cria Drago, en continuant ses allers-retours devant le bureau de Rogue, «  Lorsque j’en parlerai à mon père … ! 

-Et qu’a fait Potter de vos baguettes ?

-Il les a données à cet idiot d’adorateur de moldus qu’est Dumbledore. » cracha le blond, avant que sa voix ne s’adoucisse et il leva son regard sur le professeur, « - Pouvez-vous nous les récupérer ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir, ce à quoi Rogue secoua la tête.

« - J’ai bien peur que cela soit impossible. Le directeur me dira très certainement non, tu devras donc le faire toi-même.

-Idiot de Potter » dit Drago avec une grimace, « -Il me le paiera !

\- Puis-je te suggérer d’agir prudemment quand Potter est concerné à l’avenir ?

-Ah, parce que vous êtes de son côté ? » demanda Drago d’un ton froid

« - Je n’ai jamais dit ça, » répondit sèchement Rogue, « - Je te dis de te montrer vigilant car, au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, il est celui qui a vaincu l’un des mages les plus noirs et des plus puissants de notre quand il n’avait que quinze _mois_. Je sais de source sûre qu’il a été élevé par des moldus, et qu’il ne savait rien du monde magique jusqu’à il y a moins d’un mois. S’il est capable de réussir des sortilèges comme ceux que tu m’as décrit simplement après les avoir _lus_ , alors je peux t’assurer qu’il doit être _extrêmement_ puissant. Beaucoup de septièmes années en seraient incapables, donc agit avec prudence, Drago. 

-D’accord, » dit-il finalement, toujours renfrogné, « Allez, vous deux, allons récupérer nos baguettes. » dit-il, et Crabbe et Goyle le suivirent hors de la pièce.

Quand la porte se ferma derrière eux, plus claquée qu’autre chose, Salazar secoua la tête avant de rire.

« - J’admire ta capacité à utiliser des mots de manière détournée pour dire ‘tu t’en prends à Potter à tes risques et périls’ sans que cela ne semble suspicieux.

-Et bien, merci, monsieur. » répondit Rogue avec un léger sourire.

« - Drago est un enfant, alors je ne lui ferai aucun mal, » dit Salazar en annulant le sortilège qu’il s’était lancé, «  Mais il est clair que j’agirai sans une once d’hésitation si je suis témoin de scènes d’harcèlement.

-J’aimerai pouvoir y mettre un terme, mais je suis pieds et poings liés.

-Je sais. Tu as joué ce rôle d’agent double une grande partie de ta vie adulte. Si tu changeais soudainement d’attitude pour te ranger du ‘côté lumineux’, tu perdrais à la fois la confiance et le respect des membres de ta Maison, et ils ne te diraient plus rien également.

-Triste vérité. » dit Rogue avec un soupir.

« - Ayant été professeur dans cette école, il y a bien longtemps, je sais à quel point il est difficile de faire régner l’ordre chez les plus jeunes, et pourtant, il faut également les laisser faire leurs propres erreurs. Ils n’apprendront rien à être trop protégés, je peux te l’assurer. »

Rogue acquiesça avant de changer de sujet.

« - J’ai réfléchis à votre proposition, et j’accepte de vous aider. Cependant, je pense qu’il est préférable que je reste un espion. Un jour, _tous_ les enfants à Serpentard auront besoin de moi et de l’aide que je pourrais leur apporter. 

\- Merci. J’espérais vraiment que tu accepterais, et si tu souhaites rester un espion, qu’il en soit ainsi. C’est ton choix, après tout. Je suis également d’accord avec le fait que les enfants sont notre priorité principale, cependant, la maison Serpentard n’est pas la seule qui aura besoin d’être protégée, s’il te plait, n’oublie pas cela, Severus.

\- J’ai tendance à l’oublier, parfois. Je dois avouer que je favorise Serpentard par-dessus tout.

\- Tout comme moi » dit Salazar dans un sourire, « Je suppose que je devrais commencer ma retenue par contre. Cela pourrait paraitre étrange si quelqu’un entrait dans la pièce maintenant pour nous trouver en train de discuter.

-Habituellement, je fais nettoyer les chaudrons aux élèves sans utiliser de magie, mais je fais écrire des lignes aux Serpentards, donc c’est à vous de choisir ce que vous préférez.

-Je vais prendre les chaudrons. De cette façon, nous pourrons continuer à parler. J’ai reçu une lettre de Nicholas aujourd’hui. » dit Salazar en récupérant son sac, « -Et je dois avouer que ce qu’il a écrit m’a laissé perplexe. J’espère que tu en sais plus sur les sujets qui sont mentionnés dans cette missive. » continua-t-il en tendant le parchemin au plus jeune.

Alors que Rogue commençait à lire la lettre, Salazar se lança dans la fastidieuse tâche de nettoyer les chaudrons. Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent en silence avant que Rogue ne soupire bruyamment.

« - S’il sait où se trouve actuellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, hé bien c’est quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Sauf s’il pense à l’Albanie, sachant que c’est le dernier endroit où sa présence avait été détectée. Cependant, nous savons qu’il sait où se trouve la pierre à présent, et je suppose qu’Albus sait où il se trouve à présent. Quant aux Horcruxes, il ne m’en a pas encore parlé pour le moment, mais je vous le ferai savoir dès qu’il le fera. Enfin, quand à la pierre, je sais qu’il a mis en place un certains nombres de pièges différents sous la trappe se trouvant dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage. Je ne les connais pas tous, mais il a impliqué plusieurs professeurs dans la protection de l’objet, dont moi-même. 

-Vraiment ? Sais-tu qui est responsable du Cerbère alors ? »

Rogue le regarda longuement avec des yeux ronds, « - Un Cerbère ? » souffla-t-il

« - Oui, » dit Salazar en fronçant les sourcils, « Apparemment, quelques élèves un peu trop curieux sont allés explorer le dit couloir pour découvrir ce qui pourrait être la cause d’une ‘mort douloureuse’ et se sont retrouvés nez à nez avec la bête. Je l’ai su aujourd’hui. Et heureusement, Hermione et Neville en ont parlé _uniquement_ à moi, et je leur ai conseillé de n’en parler à personne d’autre. Espérons qu’à l’avenir, aucun autre enfant ne sera trop curieux. J’ai _su_ qu’au moment où ce satané Gryffondor a mentionné ce couloir au troisième étage que la pierre s’y trouvait cachée et que des enfants seraient ‘curieux’ d’en savoir plus. On ne dit certainement _pas_ ce genre de choses à un enfant si on ne veut pas qu’il le découvre. Il n’aurait même pas _dut_ le mentionner ! » râla Salazar, ce à quoi Rogue ne put qu’acquiescer avant de rouler des yeux,

« - Laissez-moi deviner. C’était les jumeaux Weasley. »

Salazar ricana en hochant la tête, « Oui, et ce qui m’inquiète encore plus est le fait que deux troisièmes années soient capable d’avoir facilement accès à ce couloir.

-Je suppose que le Cerbère est l’œuvre d’Hagrid, après tout, il est l’un de ceux chargés de protéger la pierre. La porte du troisième étage est verrouillée pourtant.

-Verrouillée ? Pah ! Par l’enfer, à quoi donc pense cet abruti de Dumbledore ?! Un simple sortilège de Déverrouillage peut ouvrir une porte ! Même un première année en est capable ! »

Salazar dut s’assoir sur une chaise près de lui et se pinça l’arête du nez.

« - Et encore une raison supplémentaire au pourquoi je ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore. C’est tout simplement… Affligeant. Est-ce possible de connaitre le nom des autres professeurs chargés de protéger la pierre ?

\- Moi-même, Hagrid, Pomona, Minerva, Filius, Quirrell et Albus lui-même.

-Quirrell ?

-Oui, monsieur. Pourquoi êtes-vous surpris ? Il est le professeur de Défense.

-Que sais-tu de lui ?

-Et bien, il était le professeur d’Etudes des Moldus pendant quelques années, mais lorsqu’Abus ne trouva pas de professeur de Défense pour cette année, Quirrell s’est porté volontaire pour le poste. Je dois avouer que je candidate pour la position tous les ans, mais jamais Albus n’a accepté ma demande. Il a peur que je retombe dans mes ‘vieilles habitudes’.

-Le ferais-tu ?

-Jamais comme je le fus à un moment donné, mais il refuse toujours. » dit Rogue amèrement

« - Hé bien, le fait que tu le puisses ou non n’est pas le problème. Il y a quelque chose… D’étrange… A propos de Quirrell. A chaque fois qu’il me regarde, l’Horcruxe dans ma tête commence à me faire mal. » dit Salazar en tapotant sa cicatrice, « Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça signifie, mais c’est vraiment bizarre. 

-Est-ce vraiment douloureux ? Est-ce qu’il y aurait un lien ? Est-ce possible que Quirrell soit un Mangemort d’un rang inférieur dont je n’étais pas au courant ? Pensez-vous que c’est la Marque des Ténèbres qui provoque cette réaction ?

-Cette hypothèse m’a traversée l’esprit, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas. Je peux te regarder et discuter avec toi sans que cela ne me fasse mal, mais avec lui, c’est différent. »

Salazar resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, pendant quelques minutes après cela, et Rogue l’observa sans rien dire. L’immortel réfléchissait à tout ce que le professeur venait de lui dire, et une idée revenait sans cesse le narguer, alors il se tourna vers le plus jeune.

« - Quels sont les plans d’Albus pour Harry Potter ? Durant l’été, Nicholas a mentionné le fait qu’il s’est intéressé directement à ma vie, sais-tu quelque chose de plus ? »

Rogue soupira en acquiesçant,

« - Oui, et cela a un rapport avec cette satanée prophétie. Il veut vous garder en sécurité et, dans une certaine mesure, vous contrôler. Rien que ce matin, par exemple, lors de notre réunion hebdomadaire avec l’ensemble du corps enseignant, il nous a posé des questions à propos de vous, chose qu’il n’a jamais fait avec aucun autre élève. Il nous a demandé comment se déroulait les cours, et je dois vous dire que vous avez tous les professeurs dans votre poche, » dit-il avec un sourire, « Il nous a ensuite demandé qu’elles étaient vos relations avec les autres Serpentards. Il veut que je fasse en sorte que des élèves issus de familles ‘lumineuses’ ou ‘neutres’ fassent ami-ami avec vous, mais il fut ravi d’entendre parler de votre amitié avec Granger et Londubat. 

Salazar sourit affectueusement à la mention d’Hermione et de Neville

« - Ils sont les lumières de ma journée. Neville est peut-être très timide, mais il commence à s’ouvrir peu à peu. Il n’est pas incapable de magie, mais il a clairement des difficultés à l’utiliser, et je compte bien découvrir pourquoi. Hermione est une enfant extrêmement intelligente, et très sincèrement, c’est un plaisir de discuter avec elle. Elle a un cerveau incroyable pour un si jeune âge. Parfois, je me retrouve presque à l’appeler Rowena, et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander comment elle a réussi à ne pas finir à Serdaigle. » murmura-t-il gentiment avant de se secouer hors de ses divagations, « - Quand à Dumbledore, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Sa devise a toujours été… On fait ça à ma façon ou on le fait pas du tout. Il a déjà essayé de contrôler les Potter à cause de cette prophétie, et cela ne fait aucun doute qu’il essaiera avec moi également. » dit-il dans un soupir avant d’ajouter avec un sourire espiègle « - Mais je doute fortement qu’il réussisse. »

Rogue ricana légèrement

« - Je parie que cela sera très amusant à voir

-Et encore plus amusant à jouer » rigola Salazar, « Cependant, j’ai envoyé une lettre à Nicholas indiquant que tu étais à présent impliqué dans notre affaire. Je n’ai pas mentionné ton nom, mais il saura qu’il s’agit de toi. Malgré tout, il faut faire en sorte que le moins de personne soient au courant. »

Rogue hocha la tête, « - Je souhaite également discuter d’autre chose avec vous, monsieur » dit-il avec réticence,  mais Salazar l’incita à continuer, « - Avant que vous ne débarquiez, j’avais une image très, ah, préconçue du type de personne que vous étiez, et j’ai honte de vous avouer qu’il s’agit d’une image extrêmement négative. Je me retrouve à présent quelque peu perdu sur ce que je dois faire, et je me demandais comment je devais agir en votre présence en public. Après tout, tout le monde croit que je vous considère comme un gamin arrogant, chouchouté, pourri-gâté et copie conforme de James Potter. »

Salazar sourit avant de rire doucement

« - James et Lily m’avaient prévenu que tu pourrais penser comme cela, et vu ton attitude lors de cette première semaine, j’ai compris que c’était le cas. Et je dois également t’avouer que je ne pensais pas grand bien de toi, et je suis heureux de découvrir que j’avais tort de penser ainsi. Mais je pense qu’il est préférable de continuer à agir comme si nous nous détestions mutuellement, et plus encore toi que moi. Si ceux de Serpentards se rendent compte que tu me traites d’une manière favorable, ta vie pourrait se retrouver mise en danger. De plus, si tu continues à me mépriser, alors il y a plus de chance qu’ils ne fassent pas à attention à ce qu’ils racontent et nous révèlent de précieuses informations. Enfin, tu devrais également pouvoir t’amuser grandement de cette situation. »

Les coins de la bouche de Rogue se levèrent en un sourire presque invisible,

« -En effet, mais si pour une raison quelconque, je vous mets en colère ou vous offense de par mes commentaires ou actions, faites-le moi savoir. »

Salazar hocha la tête avec un léger sourire,

« - Je te le ferais savoir immédiatement. »

Et pendant le reste de la retenue, Salazar nettoya des chaudrons en discutant avec Rogue. Il apprit ainsi de nombreuses choses, certaines très plaisantes, mais également d’effroyables vérités.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais PAS l’appeller Pompom. Juste… Pourquoi ce nom ? Alors certes, je traduis son patronyme, mais je garde le prénom anglais, juste pour la tranquillité de mon âme  
> Encore une fois, Salazar va tutoyer beaucoup de personnes lorsqu’il agit en étant lui, et non ‘Harry’, c’est pourquoi je lui fait tutoyer Rogue, parce que techniquement, il est son ainé. Et les prof vouvoient également les élèves, du moins pour le moment, je verrais pas la suite pour que ça colle mieux à l’histoire (merci le français, la seule langue où la différence entre ‘vous’ et ‘tu’ est super importante lorsque l’on parle de ‘respect’ ! xD)  
> Merci d'avoir lu! Laissez donc un peu com' au passage pour avoir votre avis! ^^


	6. Raccourcis, Carotte et Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, Bonjour! Alors, oui, je sais, cela fait pas mal de temps que je n’ai pas publié (presque un moi! *le gasp*), mais ha ha… J’ai… Oublié…?   
> Entre le boulot, les révisions et tout, j’ai complétement zappé de publier le chapitre une fois qu’il avait été corrige, ma faute! xD   
> Sinon, wow, j’ai vu que beaucoup de personnes avaient comencé à me suivre, alors je vous souhaite la bienvenu! Et merci à tous pour vos review, elles me vont toujours droit au coeur! (promis, promis, j’y répondrais à l’avenir! Je suis désolé pour ma grosse inactivité dernièrement! xD)  
> Alors, justement, j’ai vu que beaucoup d’entre vous sont venu suite à la ‘pub’ que m’a faite ‘vanmia’ (/u/5700466/vanimia) sur sa propre traduction. Si vous êtes vraiment dans le délire de fiction où Harry est Salazar Serpentard, alors vous avez du y tomber dessus, ça s’appelle Basilisk-born, l’histoire originale étant écrite par Ebenilde! Donc, en retour pour la ‘pub’ qu’elle m’a faite, si jamais vous ne connaissez pas cette histoire, je vous invite grandement à aller lire la tradution! Elle en vaut le coup (et sutout parce que l’histoire est génialisime également!)  
> Allez, sur ces belles paroles, place au chapitre 6!   
> L’histoire, l’univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, et la fanfiction à preciuousann, je ne ‘possède’ que la traduction! Et un grand merci à Aelyanne pour son travail de correction sur ce chapitre!  
> Bonne lecture!

_Salazar, esp_ _èce d’_ _idiot fini_ _! Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide_ _! Pettigrow est mort_ _! Et maintenant, Albus sait que tu as menti, et_ _ton plan_ _pour révéler la traitrise_ _nature_ _de ce rat vient de t’_ _exploser_ _à_ _la figure ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot_ _! Une erreur de Gryffondor, voilà ce que c’est_ _! Pourquoi n’_ _as-tu pas vé_ _rifi_ _é que l’_ _autre abruti était toujours en vie ?_ fulmina Salazar en courant au travers de différents raccourcis mal éclairés.

Il était évident qu’il était de mauvaise humeur. Il sortait tout juste de la salle commune, où il venait d’écrire une lettre à Lily et James pour leur donner les détails de ce qu’il venait d’apprendre à propos de Sirius Black et de Peter Pettigrow. Salazar, bien sûr, avait obtenu ces informations de Rogue, lorsque durant sa retenue, ce dernier lui avait demandé qu’elle réaction il avait obtenu de Dumbledore lorsqu’il lui avait expliqué qu’il avait rencontré un Peter Pettigrow _mort_ , et Salazar lui avait simplement dit qu’il avait l’air choqué sans rien ajouter.

Mais à présent Salazar savait pourquoi le directeur avait eu l’air secoué. Pettigrow était mort !

Et c’était l’une des raisons pour laquelle Salazar courait à toute vitesse dans les raccourcis mal éclairés, et _extr_ _êmement poussiéreux_ de Poudlard. Il était certain que celui qu’il empruntait actuellement n’avait pas été utilisé depuis plusieurs siècles, et il menait directement des donjons jusqu’au deuxième étage, et pour une fois, il fut heureux de tout l’entrainement qu’il avait eu à fuir Dudley et ses amis.

_Plus que deux raccourcis avant d’_ _arriver_ _à_ _la voli_ _ère_ _! Cette lettre doit absolument arriver à James et Lily. Ils vont être tellement horrifiés d’_ _apprendre pour Sirius, et j’_ _ai horreur de_ _ça ! Je n’_ _arrive pas à croire que j’_ _ai pu être aussi stupide !_

Tellement occupé à se fustiger, il ne fit pas attention à quel point il était proche de la fin du raccourci. Il se précipita hors de la sortie cachée dans une explosion de poussière avant de s’écraser contre le dos d’un homme portant un turban mauve.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps.

Le professeur Quirrell laissa s’échapper un cri de surprise en même temps que le nez de Salazar craquait dans un bruit sourd. Ce dernier tourna rapidement sur lui-même, les larmes aux yeux, alors que la douleur explosait dans son nez _et_ sa cicatrice, apercevant au passage Quirrell, étalé sur le sol suite au choc.

Cependant, il n’était pas seul.

De très surpris professeurs Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore étaient aussi présent dans le couloir, et ils semblaient avoir été interrompus au milieu d’une conversation. Ils toussaient à présent à cause de toute la poussière volant dans l’air, et Salazar se tenait là abasourdis, essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il y avait tellement de poussière sur lui qu’il ressemblait à un fantôme, du sang coulant de son nez, et des larmes s’échappant de ses yeux.

« - Monsieur Potter ! » souffla McGonagall, choquée, alors que la poussière commençait à retomber, « - Est-ce que ça va ? »

Dumbledore se tenait avec une expression amusée sur le visage, et les sourcils de Rogue venaient de disparaitre sous ses cheveux alors que Quirrell se remettait tant bien que mal debout.

« - Monsieur Potter ? » redemanda la sorcière, et Salazar se retrouva sincèrement à court de mots, mais il n’aurait rien pu dire s’il l’avait voulu.

Car il fallait qu’il éternue.

Décidant de tirer le meilleur de la pire des situations, et d’éviter de devoir répondre à des questions pour le moment, il éternua en direction du portrait cachant le raccourci par lequel il devait passer pour continuer sa route. Outre le fait que le mouvement soudain lui fit un mal de chien à cause de son nez cassé, cela lui donna au moins l’excuse de tomber ‘accidentellement’ sur le dit raccourci se trouvant derrière la peinture.

Il attendit un court instant après que son sang se soit étalé sur le portrait après avoir éternué avant de ‘malencontreusement’ prendre appui sur celui-ci. Lorsqu’il passa au travers de la peinture, il laissa s’échappé un cri ‘surpris’ avant de se laisser aller contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration.

« - MONSIEUR POTTER ! » cria McGonagall de l’autre côté du passage, frappant le mur pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, « - Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous m’entendre ? Albus, que faisons-nous ?! Il est emprisonné dans le mur !

\- Allons Minerva, je suis sûr que le jeune Harry va très bien. » dit Dumbledore calmement alors que Salazar soignait son propre nez.

« - Il avait le visage en sang ! » hurla-t-elle, « - D’où venait-il et pourquoi courait-il si vite ? Et s’il s’était cogné la tête ?

\- Je pense que cela avait plus un rapport avec le fait qu’il se soit cogné contre le professeur Quirrell » dit Rogue dans un ricanement

« - Severus ! » réprimanda-t-elle, « - Ne ris donc pas ! Il pourrait être sérieusement blessé !

\- O-O-ù le ga-garç-o-on a-t-il bien p-pu passer ? » demanda le professeur de Défense, clairement confus

« - Il semblerait qu’il vienne de découvrir l’un des passages secrets de Serpentard s’activant à l’usage du sang » dit Albus d’un ton nonchalant

« - QUOI ! » cria McGonagall, « Activé par le SANG ? 

\- Et bien, oui. Tous les Fondateurs ont créés leurs propres raccourcis. Salazar utilisa le sang, Rowena et Helga des sortilèges, et enfin Godric des mots de passe. Ils peuvent être utilisés par tout le monde, et certains se croisent même. Les murs de Poudlard possèdent plus de passages secrets qu’on ne le croit. Le tout est de tous les trouver, mais personne ne sait exactement où ils sont, ou comment en trouver l’accès. Par exemple, au quatrième étage, il y a une brique dans le mur qui est placée verticalement, et pour avoir accès au raccourci, il faut en changer la couleur, mais nul ne sait laquelle. Il pourrait même s’agir d’une combinaison ou d’une nuance particulière, et à moins d’avoir beaucoup de temps à perdre et une excellente mémoire, quelqu’un pourrait passer des années à chercher avant de trouver la réponse. Il y a également un portrait de Salazar dans les donjons qui en cache un autre, menant directement au Hall d’entrée. Le mot de passe que Godric a placé est ‘Effroi Mortel’. »

Salazar roula des yeux, _Oui, et Godric trouvait_ _ça hilarant._

« - Mais des raccourcis s’activant avec du _sang_? C’est de la magie noire ! » dit McGonagall, ne semblant pas vouloir lâcher le sujet, et Dumbledore soupira.

« - Je suis d’accord que cela puisse paraitre quelque peu déstabilisant, mais nous parlons ici de Salazar Serpentard.

\- E-Et com-comment avez-vous s-su p-pour c-ces p-p-passages ?

\- Plusieurs dizaines d’années d’écrits d’anciens Directeur.

\- Pensez-vous que monsieur Potter ira bien ? » demanda une nouvelle fois McGonagall, ayant clairement l’air inquiète à propos de toute cette affaire

« - Je suis sûr qu’il va parfaitement bien, Minerva. Il doit certainement être au septième étage, Ou Merlin sait où ce raccourcis mène. Il doit cependant se sentir quelque peu embarrassé par cet incident. » répondit Dumbledore.

« - M-M-Mais d’où a-t-il p-p-pu bien a-a-arriver ?

\- D’un autre raccourci, très certainement. » dit Rogue, bien que sa voix semblait plus étouffée

« - Severus, arrête de rire !

\- C’est bien fait pour cet insolent de Potter ! Se balader à travers le château comme s’il en était le propriétaire, il mériterait une nouvelle retenue !

\- Allons, Severus, je pense que tu en fais trop. Il semblerait qu’Harry ait la chance de son côté ce soir, mais je dois avouer qu’il a très certainement dut trouver un passage qui n’a pas dut être utilisé depuis longtemps. Après tout, c’était plutôt poussiéreux. »

Après ça, tout ce qu’entendit Salazar fut le bruit de leurs pas s’éloignant, bien que McGonagall marmonnait toujours sur la nécessité de le retrouver pour s’assurer de son bien-être. Salazar laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper lorsque Dumbledore lui assura que ‘Harry’ pointerait très certainement le bout de son nez au repas de ce soir, et dans le cas contraire, il enverrait quelqu’un à sa recherche.

L’immortel prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever. _Bien_ _! A la voli_ _ère, maintenant !_

~*~

Une fois sortit de la volière, Salazar décida de faire un crochet par son dortoir pour se débarrasser de toute la poussière qui le recouvrait. Il avait bien insisté auprès d’Hedwige que cette lettre était très importante, mais jamais plus que sa propre vie. Il était grandement inquiet à l’idée qu’elle doive traverser la totalité de l’océan Atlantique pour pouvoir atteindre le Brésil, et il lui avait demandé de se reposer le plus de fois possible avant de commencer sa très longue traversée, et Salazar savait déjà qu’il ne la reverrait pas avant quelques semaines.

Une fois lavé de la poussière et du sang sur son visage, il estima qu’il était en état d’aller diner. Il n’était pas aussi présentable qu’il l’aurait espéré, mais il décida qu’il pouvait attendre encore un peu avant de prendre une douche.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la Grande Salle, il remarqua que McGonagall observait les portes comme un faucon cherchant sa proie, et lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, elle laissa s’échapper un soupir de soulagement. Rogue était là également, et il lui fit un sourire en coin lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Dumbledore lui sourit simplement, et Quirrell grimaçait, mais ce ne lui était pas adressé.

Salazar suivit le regard du professeur, et c’est alors qu’il remarqua qu’il y avait quelque chose d’étrange à la table des Gryffondors. Il y avait un immense espace au milieu où personne n’était assis, et de cet espace provenait de forts sifflements.

_Nora !_

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la dite table, et il entendit ce qu’il se disait alors qu’il s’approchait.

«  _-…_ _Et une dernière chose, espèce de légume sans cervelle_ _! Je suis le serpent le plus_ mortel _qui existe sur cette terre !_ _Murmureur_ _n’_ _est pas maléfique, Broussaille et Dubat ne sont pas ‘sombres’, et si jamais tu continues à les insulter…_ _Je te mordrais !_  »

Nora savait tenir son audience au respect. Les Gryffondors observaient avec prudence le petit serpent noir qui sifflait en faisant des vas et viens sur la table. Sa tête était redressée, et il était clair qu’elle s’adressait à Ron, vu qu’elle lui faisait directement face.

Le rouquin, de son côté, était blanc comme un linge et ne bougeait pas d’un pouce, trop effrayé à l’idée qu’elle l’attaque si jamais il se déplaçait.

« - _Que se passe-t-il ? »_

Toutes les têtes présentes se tournèrent vers lui.

« - Harry ! » s’exclama Hermione en même temps que Neville disait, « - Que t’est-il arrivé ?! »

 « - _Murmureur, je commence à perdre ma patience avec Carotte. Il a commencé à crier sur Broussaille et Dubat et leur a dit de_ _‘me ramener l_ _à_ _o_ _ù_ _se trouve ma place_ _’_ _. Il a aussi dit que tu n’é_ _tais qu_ _’_ _un idiot de serpent maléfique et que Broussaille et Dubat é_ _tai_ _en_ _t sombres_ _! Je pense que je vais revoir mon régime sans lé_ _gume !_

\- Ron, je te conseille de garder tes fausses accusations pour toi, à l’avenir. Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, Nora comprend parfaitement l’Anglais et tes commentaires sur Hermione, Neville et moi-même ont fait que tu as failli te faire mordre. Rends-toi service et tais-toi. » dit froidement Salazar.

« - Tu n’es qu’un sale Serpentard visqueux ! Tu essayes simplement de… AHHHHH ! » cria Ron lorsque Nora bondit dans sa direction.

Il tomba de son siège et atterrit sur le sol à plat sur le dos. Heureusement, Nora ne faisait que le menacer et n’avait aucune intention de le mordre pour de vrai. Si elle l’avait vraiment voulu, elle l’aurait très certainement fait à l’instant où il avait percuté le sol.

« - Je t’avais prévenu. » dit Salazar alors que Ron le fusillait du regard, « - _Nora, viens avec moi. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que quelqu’_ _un te lance un sortilège._  »

Sifflant toujours aussi fort qu’elle en était capable, Nora hocha simplement de la tête. Elle glissa jusqu’à lui avant de disparaitre dans la manche de sa robe.

« - Vous allez bien ? » demanda Salazar en se tournant vers Hermione et Neville qui rigolèrent avant d’acquiescer.

« - Tout allait bien jusqu’à il y a quelques instants. » dit Neville, « - Ron n’a fait que nous parler toute la journée pour essayer de nous prévenir du danger que tu pouvais représenter, étant ‘maléfique’ et tout. Mais il ne savait pas pour Nora jusqu’au moment où nous nous sommes assis pour manger et qu’Hermione lui a proposé un peu de poulet. Lorsqu’elle est sortie de là où elle était, Ron a commencé à crier. » dit-il dans un rire.

« - _Et c’_ _est à ce moment que j’_ _ai perdu patience. Si cette stupide Carotte arrêtait de dire du mal de nous et faisait plus attention à ses devoirs, alors peut-être n’_ _aurait-il pas eu un ‘T_ _’ à son devoir de Sortilèges. Peu importe ce que_ _ç_ _a veut dire._

\- Un ‘T’ à son devoir ? »

Hermione eut un rire, « -Elle comprend beaucoup de choses, n’est-ce pas ? Plus tôt, Ron se plaignait d’avoir eu un ‘T’ en Sortilège.

\- Qu’est ce que ce serpent a dit à propose de mes devoirs ?

\- Que si tu arrêtais de te fatiguer à nous insulter et que tu faisais plus attention à ton travail, alors peut-être obtiendrais-tu de meilleurs résultats. »

Ron leur lança un regard noir avant de partir s’installer plus loin au bout de la table. Il s’assit en grognant et commença à placer de la nourriture dans son assiette.

«  _\- Stupide l_ _égume_  » marmonna Nora.

« - Alors, Harry, que t’est-il arrivé ? Tu as une mine affreuse » demanda Neville

Harry prit place à la table des Gryffondors et commença à se servir lui-même, ignorant les regards curieux ou meurtriers lancés dans sa direction.

« - Hé bien, j’ai trouvé un passage secret. » dit-il avant d’expliquer ce qui s’était passé plus tôt.

Après beaucoup de rires, et des sourires curieux de la part des jumeaux Weasley, Salazar se calma suffisamment pour réaliser qu’il ne s’était toujours pas excusé auprès des professeurs.

« - Tu devrais vraiment le faire, Harry. C’est la chose la plus polie à faire » dit Hermione, « On veille sur ton repas. 

\- Tu as raison, merci Hermione. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Salazar se leva avant de se diriger vers la table des professeurs. 

« - M-Monsieur P-Potter, que puis-je f-f-faire p-pour v-vous ? » demanda Quirrell lorsqu’il s’approcha

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration alors que la douleur explosait au niveau de sa cicatrice, mais il ne montra rien.

« - Monsieur, je voulais m’excuser pour vous être rentré dedans. J’en discutais avec Hermione et Neville avant de me rendre compte que je ne l’avais pas fait. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Je ne vous ai pas fait mal, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en ayant l’air le plus innocent possible.

« -N-Non, Monsieur P-Potter, v-vous ne m’a-avez pas f-f-fait mal, même s-si je suis c-c-c-curieux de savoir où v-vous a-avez fini.

\- Oh ! Je suis ressorti au cinquième étage, et sincèrement, je ne m’attendais pas à passer au travers de cette peinture. J’explorais un peu les alentours parce que je ne l’avais pas encore fait. J’ai entendu quelques Serdaigles plus âgés parler de raccourcis. Ils disaient que les Fondateurs avaient utilisé de la magie pour les cacher, alors j’ai essayé de les trouver. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais, par contre, mais j’ai lu à propos du Sortilège de Révélation, alors j’ai décidé de voir si je pouvais en tirer quelque chose.

\- Et cela a-t-il marché, Potter ? » demanda Rogue d’un ton sec

« -Oui, professeur. J’ai trouvé un passage qui part des donjons jusqu’au deuxième étage. »

Quirrell le regarda froidement, et cela raviva la douleur dans sa cicatrice,

« - Et pourquoi s-s-s-sembliez v-vous si p-p-pressé ?

\- C’était sombre, effrayant et plein de poussière » dit Salazar en grimaçant, frottant sa cicatrice, « -Je ne sais pas si je le réutiliserai. »

Les yeux de Rogues volèrent entre lui et Quirrell, mais Salazar décida de l’ignorer pour le moment, surtout lorsqu’il se trouvait si près du professeur de Défense.

« - Et vous, Monsieur Potter ? Allez-vous bien ? » demanda McGonagall en se penchant vers lui, de l’inquiétude dans le regard.

« - Oui, Madame, mais j’ai dut arranger mon nez. Je crois que je l’ai cassé.

-  _Vous_ avez arrangé votre nez ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« -Oui, Madame. J’ai lu à propos d’un simple sortilège de Soin dans un livre que j’ai acheté cet été. J’ai utilisé ‘espikey’, et je suppose que je l’ai réussi. Du moins, ça ne me fait plus mal.

\- Bien, mais j’aimerais que vous alliez voir Madame Pomfresh à l’aile médicale juste pour être sûr. Je vous préviens, je contrôlerais auprès d’elle que vous êtes bien allé la voir, alors n’essayez même pas de ne pas le faire

\- Bien, madame. Encore un fois, désolé pour vous être rentré dedans comme ça, surtout vous, professeur Quirrell.

\- C-C-Ce n-n’est r-rien, Monsieur P-Potter. »

Salazar hocha de la tête légèrement avant de tourner sur ses talons et retourner à la table des Gryffondors. Cela avait été une longue journée, et il était affamé.

~*~

Quelques jours plus tard, Salazar se retrouva dans une autre situation amusante. Sauf que cette fois, il n’était pas celui à l’origine de la scène. Enfin, pas entièrement.

Apparemment la nuisance blonde connue sous le nom de Malfoy avait finalement ‘parlé à son père à propos de ça’, et l’immortel était à présent dans le bureau du Directeur, faisant face au dit père.

Il était en train d’étudier tranquillement dans la salle commune lorsque Rogue avait débarqué pour l’amener au bureau d’Albus, lui expliquant en chemin la raison de sa convocation. Et Salazar ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Il profita donc du court trajet entre le donjon et la tour du Directeur pour réfléchir à comment il allait appréhender la situation.

Une fois arrivé, il fut plutôt surpris par la foule présente dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore, évidement, était là avec McGonagall, son statut en tant que Directrice adjointe justifiant sa présence. Rogue assistait également à la rencontre, étant le professeur à la tête de Serpentard, Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malfoy étaient là aussi pour des raisons évidentes, mais que faisait donc Quirrell dans la pièce ? Cela surpris Salazar plus que la convocation en elle-même, et le professeur de Potions semblait également confus, au vu de la pause qu’il avait marqué lorsque son regard s’était posé sur l’autre enseignant lorsqu’il était entré dans la pièce. Il s’était ensuite placé dans un coin sombre du bureau pour observer silencieusement la confrontation.

Salazar s’assit dans l’une des chaises rembourrées de Dumbledore avant de regarder autour de lui innocemment. Drago avait un sourire suffisant gravé sur les lèvres alors que ses parents le regardaient comme s’il était porteur d’une maladie inconnue. Dumbledore semblait étrangement calme, McGonagall nerveuse et sur le visage de Quirrell se reflétait à la fois de la nervosité et de la colère, et Salazar ne pensait pas qu’une telle chose soit possible.

« - Est-ce que je vais avoir des ennuis ? Car je n’ai aucune autre idée de pourquoi je serais ici sinon. » dit-il en remuant sur sa chaise, mal à l’aise, et Dumbledore lui fit un sourire.

« - Laisses-moi donc t’expliquer. L’autre jour, dans la Grande Salle, tu as...-

\- Attaqué mon fils et m’a menacé au passage. » coupa Lucius plutôt abruptement.

Salazar se mit immédiatement sur la défensive, mais il ne montra rien. Il décida, par contre, de s’occuper du Mangemort comme il l’aurait fait en tant que professeur il y a plusieurs années de cela. Il allait grandement s’amuser à réprimander Lucius comme s’il n’était qu’un simple élève. Oh, quel amusement cela allait être de le rendre mal à l’aise !

Il se tourna de sorte à se tenir droit dans son siège, croisa ses doigts devant lui en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté avant d’appeler Nora sans quitter les Malfoy des yeux.

« - _Ma ch_ _ère, peut-être devrais-tu faire part de ta présence. Je n’_ _aimerais pas que l’on m’_ _accuse de te cacher. Installe-toi donc sur l’_ _accoudoir de ma chaise._

 _\- Tr_ _è_ _s bien,_ _Murmureur_ _,_  » dit-elle en glissant hors de la manche de sa robe, « - _Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait la famille_ _d_ _’Avorton de toute maniè_ _re._  »

Salazar sourit et dut retenir un rire lorsque les yeux de Lucius et Narcissa s’écarquillèrent de peur à l’entente du Fourchelangue. Il remarqua avec délectation également la façon dont le regard du père Malfoy glissa sur sa posture avant de se concentrer uniquement sur Nora assise sur le rebord de sa chaise.

 _Il semblerait que cela se passe plus facilement que prévu,_ pensa-t-il, _Et cela pourrait mê_ _me_ _être extrêmement amusant à voir._

« - J’ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre, Monsieur Malfoy. Pouvez-vous m’expliquer ? » demanda Salazar avec curiosité

Lucius se remit rapidement de sa surprise et recomposa son masque d’arrogance.

« - Nous sommes présents aujourd’hui pour régler le problème que cet incident a causé, et faire en sorte que vous ne proliférez plus de menaces à mon encontre et celle de mon fils à l’avenir. Vous avez attaqué mon fils et m’avez menacé. Si je me souviens bien, il me semble que les mots employés étaient, ‘arracher la peau du cul pour en faire une carpette’. Et si je ne m’abuse, monsieur Potter, dans ce contexte, il s’agit d’une menace.

\- Et j’en ai conscience, » dit Salazar d’une voix glaciale, « - Cependant, il semblerait que le jeune Drago ait oublié de mentionner qu’il a attaqué une de mes amies au milieu de la Grande Salle. J’ai répondu en utilisant un sort de Répulsion sur un pichet de lait se trouvant sur la table. Il a également lancé en ma direction un Maléfice du Saucisson, et je me suis simplement défendu en utilisant un Sortilège du Bouclier en retour, ce qui a fait rebondir le maléfice. Je suis certain que vous savez que les boucliers magiques fonctionnent de cette manière, après tout. Ce n’est pas de ma faute si votre fils manque clairement d’instinct de conservation que les Serpentards se targuent de posséder. Drago a attaqué d’autres élèves au milieu de la Grande Salle, comme l’aurait fait un Gryffondor mal-luné, et je ne pense pas qu’il s’agisse d’une attitude dont la famille Malfoy pourrait être fière. Mais bon, comme le disent les moldus, tel père, tel fils. » finit-il dans un soupir.

Salazar nota comment les Malfoy se figèrent à cette réprimande verbale. Dumbledore eut un rire léger, McGonagall ravala son souffle et Quirrell laissa s’échappa un petit reniflement. Il ne pouvait cependant pas voir Rogue, mais il l’entendit remuer derrière lui.

Les yeux de Lucius se plissèrent

« - Comment osez-vous, Potter ? Mon fils n’agit _pas_ comme un Gryffondor, ni moi !

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Parce que cela ne fait qu’une semaine et demie que les cours ont commencé, et j’essaye toujours de comprendre comment les Malfoy ont put finir à Serpentard. Votre fils déclenche des querelles au milieu de la Grande Salle pour finir par être le centre des moqueries et devoir quitter la pièce. _Il_ est celui qui _me_ menace en hurlant qu’il va en parler à son père. Il provoque toute une scène avant de se tourner vers son cher papounet pour régler ses problèmes à sa place. Et même si ce dernier fait est peut-être un comportement de Serpentard, le reste ne l’est pas vraiment. Quant à _vous_ agissant comme un Gryffondor, Monsieur Malfoy, je dois avouer qu’un Mangemort criant à l’Imperium juste après que Voldemort ait été vaincu est quelque de très _brave._ Et la bravoure, si je ne me trompe pas, est un trait de Gryffondor et non de Serpentard, du moins, la dernière fois que j’ai vérifié. » dit Salazar, et la salle devint soudainement silencieuse alors que le reste des occupants l’observaient avec choc.

« - Comment osez-vous ?! » cria Lucius en sautant de son siège, « - _Jamais_ n’ai-je été aussi insulté de toute ma vie ! Et vous n’avez pas la moindre idée de quoi vous parlez ! 

 _\- Rassies-toi, espè_ _ce de clown pompeux !_  » cria Nora en retour en levant sa tête et sifflant fortement, « - _Tu n’_ _as fait que me postillonner dessus avec tes non-sens à la noix_ _! Et je n’_ _aime vraiment pas_ _ça !_

-  _Il n_ _’_ _aime juste pas être mis face à_ _la v_ _é_ _rit_ _é_ _, ma ch_ _è_ _re, »_ dit Salazar avec douceur, caressant distraitement la tête du serpent, « - _Tout va bien._  »

Salazar eut un sourire en coin en regardant Lucius alors que l’homme avait clairement reculé de peur à l’entente du Fourchelangue.

« - En vérité, je sais parfaitement de quoi je suis en train de parler. Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis au courant à propos du monde des sorciers que depuis un peu plus d’un mois, mais je lis beaucoup. Quand j’ai appris qui j’étais, et ce qui était arrivé à mes parents, je me suis rendu à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ pour retrouver des coupures d’anciens numéros. Et sachez que les articles à  propos de votre jugement ont piqué ma curiosité. Au début, j’ai cru que vous aviez bel et bien été victime du Sortilège d’Imperium, mais maintenant que j’ai fait la connaissance de la famille Malfoy, je dois avouer que je commence à avoir des réserves. J’ai fait quelques recherches à propos des Impardonnables, monsieur Malfoy, et je sais à présent ce qu’ils sont et ce qu’ils font. Et je peux vous assurer que même moi, un enfant d’onze ans, est capable de voir au travers de votre jeu. Bien que la plupart des sorciers croient que Voldemort est bel et bien mort cette nuit-là, beaucoup de grands de ce monde savent qu’il n’en est rien. Un Mangemort qui crie à l’Imperium n’est pas quelque chose qu’un Serpentard ferait, à mon humble avis. C’est quelque chose de très _brave_ et de tellement _Gryffondor_ que je me demande ce que Voldemort pourrait bien penser de vous, si jamais il revenait ? Est-ce qu’il montrerait une quelconque forme de pitié envers vous ? Vous avez fui la queue entre les jambes en usant de l’excuse de l’Impardonnable, et je ne pense pas qu’il serait très heureux d’apprendre ce que vous avez fait. Je sais que _je_ ne le serais pas, à sa place. 

-  _Murmureur_ _, je sens beaucoup de peur flotter dans l’_ _air, ainsi que l’_ _odeur d’_ _urine humaine._

_\- D’o_ _ù_ _cette odeur_ _provien_ _t_ _?_

_\- Du Clown._ _»_ dit simplement Nora.

Salazar eut un autre sourire en coin et commença à ricaner. Il regarda Lucius droit dans les yeux et lui lança un regard condescendant et froid.

« - Nora viens de me dire que vous venez de vous salir, Monsieur Malfoy. Peut-être devriez-vous vous occuper de cette petite fuite ? »

Lucius devint blanc comme un linge et regarda autour de lui nerveusement avant de se lever.

« - Nous en avons assez entendu. Narcissa, Drago, allons-y. » dit-il en attrapant rapidement son fils par le bras, le trainant vers la porte.

Salazar les observa partir précipitamment, et la tension qui n’avait fait que croitre dans la pièce se dissipa lorsqu’ils disparurent. Cependant, Salazar savait qu’il ne fallait pas encore relâcher sa garde. Il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin en parlant de Voldemort, et il devait faire en sorte d’avoir l’air le plus innocent possible aux questions qui allaient forcément lui être posées. Malgré tout, rendre mal à l’aise des Mangemorts allait rapidement devenir son passe-temps favoris. Il espérait simplement que Severus arriverait à lui pardonner.

« - _Au moins, l’_ _horrible odeur a disparu_. » dit Nora en glissant sur les genoux de Salazar, et se dernier eut un léger rire avant de lui tapoter la tête.

« - J-Je dois v-v-vous f-féliciter, M-Monsieur P-P-Potter. J-Je n’aurais j-jamais c-c-c-cru voir un jour L-Lucius M-Malfoy fuir face à u-un e-enfant de onze a-a-ans » dit Quirrell dans un rire, ce à quoi Salazar ne sut pas trop quoi répondre avant de sourire.

« - Merci, monsieur. Mais je n’ai fait qu’exprimer mes sentiments sur la question, vous savez. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que Drago lui a dit, mais au moins, il a également ma version des choses.

\- Je pense que le professeur Quirrell parlait plus de vos commentaires à propos du Mangemort et de Vous-Savez-Qui, Monsieur Potter, » dit McGonagall, « - Et je dois vous avouer que j’ai trouvé tout cela quelque peu perturbant.

\- Tout comme moi, » ajouta Dumbledore, « -Dis moi, Harry, que penses-tu de Voldemort ? »

Salazar regarda Albus avec incrédulité,

« - Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, cet homme a assassiné mes parents. Est-ce que je suis supposé courir vers pour lui faire un câlin la prochaine fois que j’ai la malchance de croiser sa route ? » demanda-t-il, et il eut presque un arrêt cardiaque lorsque Quirrell explosa de rire

« - Q-Q-Qu’espériez-v-v-vous que le garçon d-dise, A-Albus ? » demanda-t-il lorsque le Directeur lui lança un regard noir.

Derrière eux, Salazar crut entendre un son à mi-chemin entre un reniflant amusé et un sifflement agacé

« - Gamin arrogant. Tout comme votre père, vous n’avez aucun respect pour…

\- Severus » coupa Dumbledore avec un ton d’avertissement avant de se tourner vers le ‘plus jeune’,

« - Non, Harry, je ne pense pas que tu doives faire un câlin à Voldemort, » dit-il d’un ton plus calme, « - Je suis simplement surpris par le fait que tu aies lu à propos de magie aussi sombre que le sont les Impardonnables. »

Salazar roula intérieurement des yeux mais ne montra rien de ses pensées à l’extérieur. _Je dois trouver un moyen pour dévier de sujet, ou je vais finir par faire exploser le bureau de cet homme._

« - Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais comme le disent les moldus, ‘le pouvoir, c’est le savoir’. Quand j’ai découvert le monde magique, j’ai lu à peu près tout ce que je pouvais trouver. Quand j’ai appris ce qui est arrivé à mes parents et à moi, j’ai voulu savoir comment ils sont morts. Comme le Sortilège de Mort était mentionné, évidement que j’ai cherché.

\- Mais Harry, tu es bien trop jeune…

\- Professeur, » dit Salazar en essayant de contrôler sa colère, « - J’ai vécu ce qui pourrait ressembler à plusieurs vies. » _Et oh, combien est-ce vrai_ _!_ « -J’ai vu et expérimenté ce que beaucoup d’adultes n’ont jamais vécu. J’ai connu la souffrance, la cruauté et les abus. J’ai rapidement appris que la connaissance est la clé du pouvoir. Je sais que savoir peut m’aider à garder mes ennemis loin de moi, même si c’est pour une courte durée. Les Malfoy, tout comme les Dursley, maintenant que j’y pense, sont mes ennemis, et je vais m’occuper des deux.

\- Tu dis avoir vécu une vie de souffrance, cruauté et abus Harry, mais j’ai rencontré et discuté avec les Dursley, et ils m’ont assuré qu’ils ne sont jamais allé trop loin avec leur discipline. Je suis sûr qu’une simple fessée de temps en temps n’est pas quelque chose de comparable à de l’abus. » dit gentiment Dumbledore.

« - Une simple fessée temps en temps, vous dites! » hurla Salazar en bondissant de son siège, « - Est-ce donc ce qu’ils vous ont dit ? J’ai été enfermé dans un placard à balais pendant _dix_ ans ! Ma lettre pour Poudlard était écrite en ces termes : ‘Monsieur Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l’escalier’ ! J’étais battu si je faisais des choses ‘anormales’ ! On m’a affamé pendant des _jours entiers_! Mon cousin me harcelait ! Est-ce que cela ressemble à une ‘simple fessée’ à vos yeux ?! » continua-t-il en arrachant ses robe et sa chemise pour révéler son torse et son dos couvert de cicatrices, « - La personne responsable de m’avoir _abandonné_ avec mon oncle et ma tante qui détestent la magie devrait être attaché à l’arrière de deux chevaux et être trainé dans les rues de _honte_! »

Salazar commençait à perdre le contrôle et il le savait. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal à cause de sa cicatrice. Le bureau de Dumbledore commença à trembler violemment, et il savait que s’il ne sortait pas immédiatement de cette pièce, quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver.

_Pas le bureau, pitié, tout sauf le bureau. Godric l’_ _a fabriqué de ses propres mains sans utiliser de magie. Tout sauf le bureau, tout sauf le bureau._

**Boom !**

_Cette petite table fera l’_ _affaire !_

Et en effet, la dite table explosa, envoyant des copeaux de bois voler partout dans la pièce, éparpillant également les bibelots se trouvant sur celle-ci. Salazar _devait_ partir avant que les autres ne retrouvent leurs sens, alors il attrapa Nora et couru vers la porte qu’il trouva fermée.

« - Laisse-moi sortir ! » cria-t-il, ce à quoi Dumbledore répondit d’une voix tremblante,

« -Non Harry, nous devons discuter de ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne te laisserai pas sortir.

\- Ce n’est pas à vous que je parle ! » hurla Salazar en tournant sur lui-même, faisant exploser une autre table au passage. Il leva alors son regard sur le plafond, « J’ai dit, laisse-moi sortir ! »

La porte derrière lui fit plusieurs cliquetis et Salazar la poussa aussi fort que possible dès qu’il le put. Il courut tout le long des escaliers et une fois en bas, fit quelques pas sur la droite avant de s’arrêter devant une armure.

« - Les nés Moldus sont le futur. » murmura-t-il, et l’armure prit son épée pour taper une pierre du mur. Salazar attendit que celle-ci disparaisse et il s’engouffra dans le passage secret quelques instants avant que les professeurs ne passent devant la gargouille.

~*~

Une heure plus tard, Salazar était toujours assis dans le même passage secret. Sa tête avait finalement arrêté de le faire souffrir, même si elle lui lançait encore de temps à autre. Il savait qu’il était tard et qu’il avait manqué le diner, mais il n’en avait rien à faire.

Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dut perdre le contrôle comme il l’avait fait. Severus l’avait pourtant prévenu de ce que Dumbledore pensait de ses conditions de vie chez les Dursley, mais en être le témoin direct, voir le directeur réagir aussi _nonchalamment_ à propos de ce qu’il avait vécu l’avait fait exploser de rage.

 _Les enfants sont les êtres les plus précieux qui existent sur cette Terre, et voir que le directeur d_ _’_ _une é_ _cole_ _soit capable d_ _’_ _ignorer les cris d_ _’_ _alertes d_ _’_ _un enfant est juste déplorable. Il y aurait dut avoir une enquête, et Albus n_ _’_ _aurait pas dut prendre à la lettre les paroles de ses ge_ _ô_ _liers. Evidement que les Dursley allaient dénier leurs abus_ _!_ rumina-t-il pour lui-même.

« - _Murmureur_ _, tout va bien ? Tu es rest_ _é assis ici pendant pas mal de temps._

_\- Oui Nora, je vais mieux maintenant. J’_ _avais juste besoin de me distancer d’_ _Albus. Je tremble rien qu’à l’id_ _ée du nombre d’_ _enfants qui ont dut souffrir parce qu’_ _il refusait de croire qu’_ _une famille puisse faire du mal à l’_ _un de ses membres._

_\- I_ _l devrait être renvoyé._

_\- J’_ _ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible. Albus a peut-être de nombreux défauts, mais_ _ta_ _n_ _t_ _qu_ _’_ _il restera_ _à_ _Poudlard, l_ _’é_ _cole_ _demeurera sauve de toute attaque directe de la part de Voldemort._

_\- Mais Morty ne cherche-t-il pas à obtenir la Pierre ? »_ demanda Nora curieusement

«  _\- Lui-m_ _ême ?_

_\- Oui. »_

Salazar soupira en secouant la tête,

« - _Non, je pense plus t_ _ô_ _t qu_ _’_ _il demandera à un de ses_ _s_ _bires de le faire pour lui. Faire les choses par lui-mê_ _me n’_ _est vraiment pas de son genre. De plus, il n_ _’_ _a pas d_ _’_ _enveloppe_ _corporelle, alors il est incapable de toucher la Pierre, et encore moins de pouvoir l_ _’utiliser._

 _\- Je comprends,_ _»_ siffla-t-elle, « - _Alors nous sommes à la recherche d_ _’un_ _sous-fifre_ _? »_

Salazar acquiesça,

« - _Oui, et je propose que l_ _’_ _on garde un œil sur Quirrell. Ma cicatrice me fait bien trop mal en sa présence. Je suis convaincu qu_ _’_ _il y a_ _l_ _à plus qu’une simple co_ _ï_ _ncidence._

_\- Parce que ta cicatrice a un lien avec Morty, c’_ _est_ _ça ?_

_\- Tout à fait_ _ça, en effet._

_-_ _Murmureur, j’_ _ai faim. Nourris-moi ou je vais mordre quelqu’un et le manger. »_

Salazar rit au commentaire du serpent et tapota sa tête,

« - _Tr_ _è_ _s bien, ma ch_ _ère. Allons vois ce que les elfes dans les cuisines sont prê_ _ts_ _à nous donner._  » dit-il en se levant, traçant son chemin vers leur destination.

Il ne leur restait qu’une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu, alors le repas allait être léger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh… Pourquoi ‘Full Body-Bind Curse’ doit-il se traduire par Maléfice du Saucisson ? parce que franchement, quand quelqu’un sort ça comme ça, on perd tout le côté sérieux de la scène. Mais enfin, ce n’est que mon avis. Les joies de la traduction !  
> En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plut! A la prochaine update! o/


	7. Réactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, Bonjour! Et bienvenu dans le chapitre 7 de cette traduction! ^^
> 
> Avant toute chose, un grand merci pour vos retours! Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez autant cette traduction que je m'amuse à la traduire!
> 
> Bon, sinon, trêve de blabla, je termine en vous disant que l'histoire et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, l'histoire originale appartient p 'preciousann', et je ne 'possède' que la traduction dont la correction a été faite par Aelyanne!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Même quelques jours après sa rencontre avec Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy faisait toujours les cents pas dans son bureau. Il n'avait absolument pas apprécié la tournure qu'avait prise la réunion. Comment un simple gamin de onze ans avait-il put le rabaisser comme cela ? Il était furieux contre lui-même, contre Drago, mais par-dessus tout, il était furieux contre Potter et Dumbledore.

Mais il y avait quelque chose à propos du garçon, quelque chose auquel il détestait penser. Sa façon de se tenir, la froideur de son regard, le ton de sa voix, et le Fourchelangue.

Lucius frissonna.

_C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?_

Même lui savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas mort. La Marque était simplement inactive, elle n'avait pas  _disparue_.

 _Ce gar_ _ç_ _on pourrait-il être le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_ se demanda-t-il, et cette simple pensée le stoppa dans ses allées et venues juste en face de la cheminée.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment cela pouvait être possible, mais quand il y réfléchissait… La voix, les yeux, la posture, et le Fourchelangue.

Lucius frissonna à nouveau.

« - Narcissa ! » cria-t-il, en courant hors de son bureau vers la bibliothèque, « - Narcissa !

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Lucius ? » demanda-t-elle en plaçant de côté le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, « - Tu as l'air bien pâle, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le garçon, » murmura-t-il, paniqué, « - Le garçon de Potter  _est_  le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, « - Tu ne crois certainement pas que…

\- Je ne sais pas comme c'est possible, mais nous parlons ici  _du_  Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est quelqu'un de  _très_  puissant et capable de tout. »

Elle eut une exclamation étouffée alors que son regard courrait sur le visage de son mari, paniquée.

« - Drago est en froid avec le Seigneur Noir. » à ce stade, il s'agissait plus d'une évidence que d'une question. Elle aussi avait remarqué des similarités entre les deux, mais elle n'avait pas osé en parler, « - Sommes-nous en danger, Lucius ? Est-ce que Drago l'a vraiment contrarié ?

\- Je pense que  _je_ l'ai contrarié encore plus que Drago, même si le fait qu'il l'ait provoqué à plusieurs reprises n'a certainement pas aidé. » dit Lucius, passant nerveusement une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, « - Tu as entendu ce que Potter a dit, 'Je ne pense pas qu'il serait très heureux d'apprendre ce que vous avez fait. Je sais qu'à sa place, je ne le serais pas', se sont ses mots exacts !

\- Nous devons avertir Drago, » dit Narcissa en plaçant une main apaisante sur le bras de son mari, « - Parles avec Severus, et dit à Drago de ne pas énerver Potter encore plus. Cependant, ne lui dit PAS que nous pensons que Potter est le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  _Si_  nous nous trompons, hé bien, nous ne voudrions pas mettre le véritable Seigneur en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comme toujours, tu sais exactement ce que nous devons faire pour tourner les choses à notre avantage, merci, Ma Douce. » dit Lucius en embrassant sa femme sur la joue, « - Je t'expliquerai en détails la réaction de Severus à mon retour. »

Narcissa acquiesça et observa son époux disparaitre dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

~*~

Drago avait déjà quitté son bureau, et Severus regarda Lucius repartir vers son propre manoir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut certain d'être totalement seul qu'il laissa échapper un fou rire.

Quelque chose de totalement inattendu de sa part, mais bon sang, que ça faisait du bien !

Une fois calmé, mais un souriant toujours comme un gamin à qui on avait promis une friandise, il se dirigea vers l'un des placards qu'il utilisait pour ranger ses fioles de potions vides et se servit un verre. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment renvoyer la faute à Lucius, car après tout, s'il n'avait pas eu connaissance de la vérité, il aurait très certainement crut la même chose.

Une fois de nouveau assis à la chaise de son bureau, il fit tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre tout en pensant à quel point sa vie avait changé en l'espace de quelques semaines. Ce fut comme si un immense poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. Il se sentait à présent libre et le cœur léger, et ce uniquement parce qu'il savait que Lily était en vie.

Severus ferma les yeux et repensa au souvenir que Salazar lui avait montré de ce jour. Lily se trouvait assise sur un canapé en cuir noir, dans ce qui semblait être un bureau, Potter à ses côtés et Salazar face à la paire. Elle semblait plus âgée, mais sa beauté n'en avait pas été altérée. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi roux, et ses yeux brillaient encore de cet éclat vert qu'il aimait tant. Et elle pleurait.

Elle pleurait pour lui, pour Severus.

_« - J'_ _ai l_ _'impression que tout est de ma faute._ _»_ _avait dit Lily entre deux sanglots, « - Si j'avais pardonné Severus pour m'avoir appelé « Sang-de-Bourbe »_ _, il n_ _'aurait jamais rejoint Voldemort. C'est ma faute s'il a si mal tourné._

_\- Je sais que vous étiez meilleurs amis, Lily, mais tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ses propres choix._

_\- Je le sais, James, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me sentir responsable. »_

_Elle regarda alors Salazar avec des yeux implorant,_

_« - Salazar, promettez-moi quelque chose._

_\- Qu'en est-il, Lily ?_ _»_ _demanda-t-il gentiment_

_« - Promettez-moi que si Severus a changé_ _, que s_ _'_ _il s_ _'oppose aujourd'hui à Voldemort et regrette d'être devenu un Mangemort, promettez-moi que vous le prendrez sous votre aile. Faites-lui confiance car James a raison. Severus est la raison pour laquelle Voldemort m'a demandé de reculer. J'en suis intimement convaincue. S'il vous plait, Salazar, je sais ce que vous pensez_ _des Mange_ _m_ _orts_ _, mais pitié, laissez cette colère de côté juste pour lui. Car je sais au fond que Severus est un homme bon. »_

_James hocha de la t_ _ête aux mots de sa femme._

_« - Sirius et moi lui avons fait vivre un enfer, et je pense que, dans une certaine mesure, nous sommes également responsables de son sort. Je l'ai jugé trop vite. Même en étant aussi jeune, je suis tombé amoureux de Lily à l'instant o_ _ù_ _mon regard c'est posé sur elle, et j'étais jaloux de l'_ _amiti_ _é qu'elle avait avec lui. Je n'aurais pas dut harceler Rogue, et je regrette amèrement ce que j'ai fait. Si Lily pense au fond d'elle que Severus est quelqu'un de bon, alors je la crois aussi._

_\- Je pendrai tout cela en compte._ _»_ _acquies_ _ç_ _a l'immortel, et Lily lui fit un sourire plein d'espoir en retour,_

_« - Merci, Salazar. Je l'aime toujours, il était mon meilleur ami, et s'il regrette ses actions, alors dites-lui que je lui pardonne. »_

Les yeux de Rogue s'ouvrirent à cet instant alors que les mots flottaient toujours dans son esprit.

 _Elle m'aime_ , pensa-t-il,  _Même si ce n'est qu'en amitié, elle m'aime et me pardonne pour ce que j'ai fait. Je peux l'entendre dans sa voix et le voir dans ses yeux. Le pardon et l'amour._

Il afficha un sourire en hochant de la tête. Lui-même, aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, avait pardonné à James Potter ce jour-là. James s'était excusé, avait parlé en prenant la défense de Rogue et s'était mis d'accord avec Lily. Tous les deux avaient envoyé Salazar à lui, et il ne pouvait définitivement pas être en colère à propos de ça. Comment le pourrait-il ?

Pour tous ceux qui avaient été placés dans la Maison Serpentard, Salazar était un homme respecté et admiré. Il était de croyance commune que celui-ci était sans pitié, rusé, froid, sterne et indifférent. La plupart des élèves à Serpentard avait essayé de reproduire cette image perçue, et Severus n'échappait pas à la règle. Il avait moulé son propre masque de froideur et d'indifférence à 'l'image' du Fondateur, mais il avait rapidement dut se rendre à l'évidence que la réalité était bien différente du mythe.

Salazar n'était pas un dieu, il le savait pertinemment. Cet homme n'était pas parfait. Il avait connu son lot de chagrins et de regrets et avait fait de nombreuses erreurs dans sa vie. Salazar lui avait même confié que sa plus grosse erreur avait été son immortalité, et dans les yeux de l'autre, il avait pu y lire tous les regrets qui avaient accompagné cette décision.

Dans un soupir, il le lui avait expliqué.

« - _Je regrette mon immortalité car elle fut pour moi le coup de grâce. Pendant des années, Godric et moi nous sommes disputés à propos des né-Moldus, des moldus et de la magie noire, mais jamais cela n'avait pris de si grandes proportions. Je comprenais son point de_ _vue_ _, et il comprenait_ _le mien_ _. On s'est pris la tête un bon nombre de fois, mais jamais cela nous a séparé. Ce fut cette stupide quête pour la vie éternelle qui l'a fait. Il me disait que c'était quelque chose de bien trop sombre et qu'il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ce fait. Je lui ai répondu en disant que vivre à jamais pouvait être quelque chose de magnifique. Nous pourrions voir le monde changer devant nos yeux, voir des générations de sorciers et sorcières passer les portes de Poudlard et les voir apprendre tout ce qu'ils pourraient. J'ai même essayé de le convaincre en disant que nous pourrions un jour voir un monde o_ _ù_ _sorciers et moldus pourraient vivre ensemble en paix, comme c'était le cas à l'époque de Merlin. Mais il n'était pas dupe._

_« - Je voulais que mon meilleur ami m'accompagne dans cette aventure. Nous étions frères, meilleurs amis, compagnons de combats, mê_ _me._ _Il avait mes arrières, j'avais les siens, et personne ne pouvait remettre en cause cet état de fait. Mais il a refusé_ _. Il m_ _'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas aller mettre son nez dans une magie aussi sombre que celle que je cherchais. Il disait que cela n'était pas naturel. Il pouvait supporter de faire un peu de magie sombre, telle que les potions ou des rituels liés au sang, mais pas l'_ _immortalit_ _é, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il m'a dit que je finirai par le regretter, et je lui ai dit que non. Il a essayé, et bon sang il l'a vraiment fait, de me faire entendre raison, mais tout ce que je voyais été que mon meilleur ami me laissait tomber._

_« - Un idiot entêté, voilà ce que j'étais. Je suis parti du château cette nuit-là. Helga et Rowena ont été dévastées par la nouvelle, mais Godric est celui qui l'a le plus mal pris. Il ne fut plus jamais le mê_ _me apr_ _ès ce jour maudit, ou du moins, c'est ce que l'on m'_ _a dit. On m_ _'a dit qu'il avait l'air perdu et qu'_ _il s_ _'était lancé à corps perdu dans ses devoirs envers Poudlard pour oublier que je n'étais plus présent. Cela a fonctionné pendant un temps, mais il est mort en colè_ _re, en col_ _ère contre moi. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu fut à_ _ses fun_ _érailles. Elles ont eu lieu entre ces murs, et je ne suis plus jamais revenu à Poudlard par la suite, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Si l'_ _immortalit_ _é est aujourd'hui ma plus grande erreur et mon plus grand regret, c'est parce que j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami à_ _cause d_ _'_ _elle. J_ _'ai blessé tous ceux que j'ai aimé et je les ai vus mourir. Ma femme était morte en couche quelques années auparavant, et mes enfants ont finis par fonder leur propre famille. L'_ _immortalit_ _é ne les intéressait pas, mais je leur ai fait la promesse de veiller sur notre lignée, et je souhaite n'avoir jamais fait cette promesse maintenant que je vois ce qu'elle est devenue. Le monde n'est pas devenu ce que j'espérais qu'il devienne. Il est devenu pire, tellement pire, et tout ce qui me reste sont mes souvenirs. Et parce que je ne peux pas mourir, je ne pourrais jamais dire à Godric que je suis désolé. Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire qu'il avait raison et moi tort. Je ne pourrais jamais l'entendre dire 'je te l'avais dit'. »_

Cette nuit, Severus avait appris que même  _Le_  Serpentard, l'originel et le plus rusé d'entre tous, avait fait des erreurs et avait des regrets, tout comme Severus. L'immortel lui avait également dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le poids du passé dicter sa vie. On pouvait bien apprendre de ses erreurs et regrets, mais il ne fallait  _pas_  les laisser guider toute une vie.

Salazar lui avait même dit mille fois que Severus avait plus de chance que lui-même. Au moins, il avait pu entendre de la bouche de Lily qu'elle l'aimait toujours et lui pardonnait, et c'était pourquoi la vie du Maître de Potions avait changé pour le mieux, c'était pourquoi il était capable de pardonner. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'en vouloir à la Terre entière, ni même de sombrer dans le désespoir.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il pouvait rire à présent.

Severus sourit à nouveau et sirota son Whiskey en se rappelant l'incident du passage secret. Il se demanda si Voldemort lui-même aurait pu essayer de tromper tout le monde comme il l'avait fait et avoir l'air innocent de bout en bout. S'il n'avait été au courant de rien, il aurait  _vraiment_  pu croire que Salazar avait disparu par accident au travers de la peinture.

Et cette rencontre avec les Malfoy dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Severus lui-même avait été choqué par les propos tenus par Salazar, mais la façon dont il avait prononcé ces mots, manié la situation à son avantage l'avait empli d'admiration. Il avait débarqué de nulle part avec ses mots et les avait fait entendre à Lucius dans un lynchage verbal plus que mérité. Cet homme était vraiment doué de rouerie, et Rogue savait qu'il avait beaucoup à apprendre de lui.

Et apprendre de son nouveau mentor, de ses erreurs et regrets, il allait le faire ! Et pas qu'un peu !

_~*~_

_Mon Vieil Ami,_

_Je suis heureux de t'annoncer que la personne dont je t'_ _ai parl_ _é dans ma lettre précédente a accepté de nous aider. On m'a ainsi dit que ton bien se trouve ici et qu'_ _il sera prot_ _égé par plusieurs pièges, dont certains sont déjà en place, mais il en manque toujours, et ton bien n'est pas encore caché pour le moment. Que sont ces pièges, nous l'ignorons, mais nous avons la connaissance de deux d'entre eux : celui que cette personne a placé, et un que j'_ _ai d_ _écouvert._

_En parlant de pièges, tu ne croiras jamais quel est celui que j'_ _ai d_ _écouvert ! Deux ÉL_ _È_ _VES l_ _'ont trouvé, qui l'on ensuite dit à un AUTRE enfant, et cette histoire a été entendue par deux_ _AUTRE_ _S élèves qui me l'ont dit ! J'_ _ai_ _été_ _OUTR_ _É_ _d'apprendre que ce 'piège' ait pu être placé dans une école pleine d'_ _ENFANTS_ _! Je te donnerai plus de dé_ _tails ult_ _érieurement, mais il est important de te dire que ton autre ami a eu de la chance que je ne l'aie pas maudit sur place quand je l'_ _ai appris_ _!_

_Mais les pièges ne sont pas importants, vu que j'ai trouvé un moyen de ré_ _cup_ _érer ton bien sans risquer ma vie et une jambe au passage. Je prévois également d'ajouter quelque chose au piège que j'_ _ai d_ _écouvert pour faire en sorte que les élèves_ _puissent_ _y acc_ _éder moins facilement et éviter ainsi de se faire MANGER par celui-ci. Dès que mon ami me fera savoir que ton bien est en place, j'irais le ré_ _cup_ _érer avant de le mettre là o_ _ù_ _il sera en sécurité._

_Aussi, j'ai une piste à propos de ce que pourrais faire notre ennemi commun. Je surveille actuellement une personne que je suspecte être un de ses hommes de main._

_Oh, et pardonne-moi si ma lettre te semble quelque peu agressive. J'espè_ _re que tu n_ _'en tiendras pas trop rigueur._

_Ton Vieil Ami,_

_Moi._

Avec des mains tremblantes, Nicholas posa la lettre sur sa table à manger, après l'avoir relu à voix haute une seconde fois à sa femme

Perenelle avait son visage enfoncé dans ses mains et secouait la tête, abasourdie.

« - Des enfants qui pourraient être mangés ?! » gémit-elle, « - Oh, Nicholas ! Nous n'aurions jamais dut…

\- Je sais, mon ange, je sais. J'ai une confiance aveugle en Salazar, et je sais qu'il fera en sorte que les enfants soient en sécurité. Il récupèrera aussi la Pierre et la mettra en sécurité chez lui. Mais je dois avouer que ma confiance en Albus s'est dégradée. Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête pour mettre des élèves face au risque d'être mangés ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité, « - Ma Pierre ne vaut pas un tel risque.

\- Hé bien, je ne pense pas que je serais capable de respirer normalement tant que toute cette histoire ne sera pas finie. » dit-elle avec souffle digne, ce à quoi Nicholas acquiesça également,

« - Tout comme moi, mon ange, tout comme moi »

~*~

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Harry avait fait exploser son bureau dans un éclat de magie accidentelle, et Albus soupira en observant le garçon assis à la table de Serpentard, du côté se trouvant le plus proche de la table des professeurs. Il lisait un livre en mangeant son petit déjeuner, comme c'était son habitude chaque matin.

Le directeur soupira à nouveau et étudia le garçon. Les autres Serpentards semblaient l'ignorer, et personne n'osait s'assoir près de lui à cause de Nora et de la capacité d'Harry de pouvoir discuter avec elle. Il y avait au moins quatre sièges d'écart entre lui et la personne suivante, et personne ne se trouvait devant lui non plus, vu que le petit serpent noir se tenait devant son assiette. Il remarqua également que les autres Serpentards le regardaient soit avec peur, soit avec haine, et Albus n'aimait pas ça. Et pire que tout, était la réaction d'Harry face à un tel comportement. Il semblait n'en avoir rien à faire et se complaisait parfaitement dans cette situation.

Il semblait clair qu'Harry n'aimait pas vraiment avoir des amis.

Bien sûr, il y avait le garçon Londubat et la fille Granger qui se montraient amicaux avec lui, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment des amis. Harry leur apprenait des choses, et se montrait amical aussi, mais il n'était pas proche d'eux. Ils étudiaient souvent ensemble et lui demandaient de l'aide de temps en temps. Ils s'asseyaient avec lui pour jouer avec Nora et discuter avec lui, mais jamais trop longtemps à cause des regards hostiles des autres Serpentards, et Harry ne s'était assis à la table des Gryffondors qu'une seule fois. Et Albus n'aimait pas ça non plus. Harry avait besoin d'ami en qui avoir confiance et sur qui il pourrait s'appuyer. Aucun enfant ne devrait se retrouver sans amis, et certainement pas Harry.

Albus n'aimait pas également le fait que le garçon soit à Serpentard. Il aurait dut se retrouver à Gryffondor tout comme ses parents avant lui. Il n'aurait pas dut être dans une maison remplie de familles aussi noires qui pouvaient influencer son jeune esprit. Albus était déjà grandement contrarié par le fait que le petit ait lu à propos des Impardonnables et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qu'elle type de magie noire il avait pu lire entre temps. Et le Directeur ne pouvait pas permettre que cela se reproduise.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait nier. L'enfant était extrêmement rusé. Sa réprimande verbale à l'encontre de Lucius Malfoy en était une preuve flagrante, et Albus était toujours choqué par les mots, les actes et la froideur dont l'enfant avait fait état. Cette simple pensée fit trembler l'homme, car cela lui rappelait un autre garçon qui, cinquante ans plus tôt, avait également traversé les couloirs de Poudlard. Tom Jedusor parlait aussi de pouvoir et de connaissance qui offraient l'avantage sur l'ennemi. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir le même genre de pensées. Il n'avait que onze ans ! Il ne devrait pas être capable de raisonner de la sorte à un si jeune âge !

 _Qu_ _'est ce qui aurait bien pu mener Harry à agir ainsi ?_  se demanda-t-il en regardant toujours le garçon,  _Est-ce à cause des abus qu'il a subit dans sa famille ?_

Même Albus ne pouvait nier que le garçon avait été abusé. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux cette nuit, et même s'il savait que l'enfant allait avoir une vie dure avec Pétunia et Vernon, il s'agissait de l'endroit où il se trouvait le plus en sécurité, et malheureusement, c'était toujours le cas. Et même si cela voulait dire que l'enfant allait encore subir des abus, il allait devoir retourner chez sa famille cet été.

Il avait essayé d'expliquer son raisonnement à Minerva, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle était furieuse et avait donné à Albus le fond de sa pensée. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et il avait dut finalement utiliser le sort d'amnésie sur la pauvre femme pour lui faire oublier les informations au sujet des abus. Il l'avait fait pour 'le Plus Grand Bien', après tout. Il savait que Severus n'avait rien à faire du garçon ou de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, alors il n'avait rien fait à ses souvenirs, quand à Quirrell…

Albus était un peu inquiet, inquiet d'avoir perdu Harry au Mal. Mais il savait qu'il en aurait le cœur net bien assez tôt. Regardant la table des professeurs, il observa Quirrell, et ses yeux survolèrent le turban de l'homme.

Oui, Albus saurait si Harry était lumineux ou sombre avant la fin de l'année.

~*~

Ni Quirrell, ni son compagnon par ailleurs, ne remarquèrent qu'Albus les observaient, eux même concentrés sur le garçon. Voldemort était clairement intrigué par Harry, et osait-il l'admettre, amusé également. L'enfant avait ridiculisé Lucius  _et_  détruit le bureau de Dumbledore cette nuit-là.

Voldemort ricana au souvenir. Si le vieil idiot ne faisait pas suffisamment attention, il allait perdre son précieux Potter. Le garçon était loin d'être stupide, et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait l'admettre. Harry avait bel et bien sa place à Serpentard pour son esprit affuté, ses paroles sur le pouvoir, son ambition et son souhait de s'occuper lui-même de ses ennemis.

 _Mais Potter me considère-t-il comme un ennemi ?_  se demanda Voldemort,  _Très certainement, même s'il ne l'a pas directement nié lorsqu'_ _Albus a pos_ _é_ _la question._

Mais cela n'était pas vraiment important pour le moment. Voldemort allait garder un œil sur le garçon et essayer de savoir quoi faire de lui plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait trouver un moyen de trouver la Pierre.

Il était certain qu'Albus ne savait pas qu'il était là, en train de posséder un imbécile d'enseignant bégayant. Il en aurait eu conscience si Albus suspectait quelque chose, parce que l'autre idiot ne le laisserait pas s'approcher d'Harry dans le cas contraire.

Et comme sa situation actuelle était encore suffisamment confortable, il allait se montrer patient pour quelque temps encore, jusqu'à ce que le moment soit parfait pour attaquer.

~*~

Drago jeta un regard noir à Harry en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si spécial à propos de lui. Son père lui avait demandé d'arrêter de se montrer hostile envers lui, mais il ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi.

 _Stupide Potter_ , pensa-t-il en le fusillant des yeux,  _C'est comme s'il croyait qu'il était le satané Seigneur des Ténèbres ou je ne sais quoi._

Drago n'en avait rien à faire. Il était en colère contre Potter pour les avoir appelés, lui et son père, des Gryffondors, et il se jura de se venger. Peu importe ce que son père allait dire, il allait faire payer cet affront à Potter.

~*~

Salazar était assis à la table des Serpentard, mangeant son omelette et buvant son lait, totalement inconscient de tous les regards qui l'observaient de près. Il avait décidé de rattraper son retard en Botanique ce matin, et essayer de trouver un moyen pour 'planter' le commentaire qu'il devait rendre. Une tâche plutôt dure, et totalement insatisfaisante, de devoir écrire comme un enfant de onze ans, mais il devait maintenir son rôle.

Nora, comme à son habitude, était assise en face de son assiette mais, ce matin plus particulièrement, elle semblait plus agitée qu'à son habitude, faisant des vas-et-viens sur la table.

Il baissa son livre et la regarda,

« - _Nora, tout va bien ?_

 _-_ _Murmureur_ _, o_ _ù_ _est Pigeon ?_  » demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant face à lui, comme si elle avait attendu qu'il remarque sa détresse

« - _Elle est toujours en train de livrer la lettre dont je t'_ _ai parl_ _é, et je pense qu'elle ne sera pas de retour avant quelques jours. Pourquoi_ _? Es-tu inqui_ _ète pour elle ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non_  » dit-elle dans un souffle dédaigneux, «  _\- C'est juste que je trouvais que c'était un peu silencieux sans que ce satané plumeaux à poussière vienne pour piquer ton petit-déjeuner._

 _\- Je vois… »_  dit Salazar dans un léger rire avant de retourner à la lecture de son livre de Botanique.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Nora continuait inlassablement a glisser devant lui. Après une nouvelle minute, sa tête dépassa de derrière la couverture de son livre, son regard l'observant avec un peu d'inquiétude.

« -  _Murmureur_ _, tu penses que Pigeon va bien ?_  »

Salazar du retenir un nouveau rire, mais il ne s'empêcha pas de lui faire un grand sourire.

« - _Oui, ma chère, je pense qu'_ _Hedwige va bien. C_ _'est une chouette très intelligente, et elle sera de retour bien assez tôt._

 _\- D'_ _accord._ _»_  dit Nora dans un soupir.

Quelques instants plus tard, des oiseaux remplirent l'air au-dessus de la Grande Salle, livrant le courrier matinal. Tous deux levèrent le regard pour voir si Hedwige était de retour, et lorsqu'aucun Harfang des neiges ne fut en vue, Nora soupira à nouveau et recommença à 'faire les cents pas'.

Cependant, au moment où le serpent allait lui poser une nouvelle question, une vieille chouette brune tomba des airs et s'écrasa presque sur elle. Elle commença à siffler, en colère, contre l'oiseau qui ne lui porta nulle attention alors qu'il roulait sur ses pattes et se redressait, envoyant une assiette de tartine s'écraser sur le sol dans un même mouvement.

Il laissa tomber une enveloppe rouge devant lui avant de s'envoler immédiatement. Salazar regarda longuement la lettre avec confusion, et Nora commença à siffler de nouveau.

« -  _Murmureur_ _, la lettre est en train de bouger ! Es-tu en danger ? Est-ce que je dois la mordre ?_

 _\- Non, Nora, c_ _'est juste une beuglante. »_  dit-il en faisant un mouvement pour l'ouvrir.

«  _\- Et qu'est-ce donc qu'une beugl…_

- **HARRY JAMES POTTER** **!**  » cria la lettre avec une voix de femme suraiguë.

« - _Mais c'est une banshie !_  » cria Nora lorsque la Beuglante fit une pause, et elle se cacha sous le livre de Botanique de Salazar pour se cacher du bruit.

« - **Comment OSES-TU dire à ton satané serpent d'attaquer mon fils ! Ron Weasley est un bon gar** **ç** **on, et si j'apprends que toi ou ton animal l'ont attaqué une nouvelle fois, tu n'** **aimera** **s certainement pas LES CONSÉ** **QUENCES** **! Je connaissais ta mère,** **Lily** **, et elle aurait honte d'apprendre que son fils… »**

Salazar décida qu'il en avait assez des cris de la femme et se leva. Il sortit calmement sa baguette et lui fit décrire des cercles autour de la beuglante. L'air commença à se refroidir autour de la lettre et le papier se gela. Les cris s'arrêtèrent, mais la chaleur produite par la Beuglante faisait déjà fondre la glace, alors il entoura l'objet d'un nouveau bloc de glace, et il tomba sur la table dans un 'clunk'. Il fit ensuite léviter la lettre à présent totalement gelée et l'envoya valser contre le mur se trouvant au fond de la salle, où elle vola en millier de petits éclats de glace.

L'entièreté de la Grande Salle était plongée dans le silence et l'observait. Salazar les ignora tous et regarda la table des Gryffondors. Ron avait le visage entièrement rouge et lui lançait un regard noir, mais ses frères le dévisageaient avec admiration, leur bouche entre-ouverte de surprise. Ils se regardèrent ensuite et se firent un sourire mutuel. Salazar haussa un sourcil en direction de Ron avant d'aplatir ses robes et de se rasseoir comme si de rien n'était.

« - D-D-Dix p-point pour S-S-Serpentard, M-Monsieur P-Potter ! » lança Quirrell d'une fois forte, « E-Excellent t-t-travail !

\- Merci, professeur ! » répondit Salazar, hochant légèrement la tête dans sa direction, et Quirrell eut un léger rire.

Rogue lui souriait à moitié, McGonagall le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Quant à Dumbledore, il secouait la tête en le regardant. Salazar ignora le directeur, comme il le faisait depuis quelques jours.

« -  _Murmureur_ _, tu as fait taire la Banshie._

_\- Oui, après tout, sa lettre était vraiment malpolie et je ne l'ai pas aimé_ _e. J_ _'aurais pu m'occuper de la Beuglante plus discrètement, mais je voulais marquer un point._

_\- Et je pense que tout le monde l'a saisi, Murmureur. Tu as fait exploser la Banshie ! Est-ce que Carotte_ _appartien_ _t à_ _Banshie_ _? Il a l'air en colè_ _re._ _»_  demanda-t-elle, et Salazar acquiesça

« -  _Oui il l'est, en effet._

 _\- Je vais finir par les mordre._ _»_ dit-elle dans un souffle boudeur, lançant des regards noirs dans la direction de Ron.

Salazar rigola avant de continuer à lire son livre de Botanique. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser ennuyer par une Beuglante. Il devait se concentrer à maintenir son rôle d'enfant de onze ans, et avec chaque nouveau jour et leur lots de surprises, cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! ^^ A bientôt pour le 8!


	8. Carte, Gryffon et Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Et bienvenu dans ce chapitre 8 de cette traduction ! :D  
> Avant toute chose, je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes autant à aimer cette histoire, et je vous remercie pour tous vos retours !  
> Je rappelle la raison du Rating T, Salazar va s’énerver un peu, et comme le français est génial quand il s’agit d’insulter… Rien de bien méchant, mais cela sonnait plus crédible d’utiliser ces termes au lieu de version adoucie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est seulement parce que Salazar n’est vraiment pas ravi ! ;)  
> Sinon, je n’ai pas grand-chose de plus à vous dire, je suppose ! ^^  
> L’histoire, les personnages et l’univers de base appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette fanfiction à preciousann dont je ne suis que la traductrice, et un très grand merci à Aelyanne pour l’excellent travail de correction fait sur ce chapitre !  
> Bonne lecture ! o/

« - Tais-toi, ou les autres vont nous entendre !

-Y’a vraiment peu de chance, j’ai ensorcelé les rideaux pour qu’ils restent fermés et j’ai placé un Sortilège de Mutisme tout autour de nous. On a juste à voir quel professeur est de garde ce soir, de toute façon

-Bon, bon, si tu le dis. Oh, bon sang ! Salazar Serpentard vient juste d’apparaitre au premier étage !

-Salazar Serpentard ?! Tu penses qu’il va où comme ça ?

-Aucune idée… Hey ! Il vient de disparaitre !

-Là ! Au troisième étage ! Je te parie qu’il est après le chien !

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment suis-je supposé savoir ?

-C’était une question rhétorique.

-Peut-être qu’il va tuer le chien.

-Et ça te rendrais triste ?

-T’es fou ? Cette bestiole est super dangereuse!

-Mais que fait Salazar Serpentard dans le château après le couvre-feu, très certainement à la recherche de ce satané chien à trois têtes, alors qu’il est censé être mort depuis belles lurettes ?

-J’en ai aucune idée. Et maintenant il ne bouge plus !

-Peut-être qu’il est sous le choc. Je me souviens qu’on l’était aussi.

-Nope ! Le voilà qui repart. Peut-être qu’il est en train de fuir, maintenant... Oh, non. Il se dirige tout droit sur Rusard !

-Qu’est-ce que ?! C’est comme si il était passé à côté de lui sans se faire voir ! Comment il a fait ça ?!

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je me demande ce qu’il fait. Il est planté devant la porte du troisième étage maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas, en plus, Rusard est loin à présent.

-Il est reparti. Il a encore disparut !

-On dirait qu’il retourne sur ses pas.

-Voyons voir où est-ce qu’il se rend, de cette manière, peut-être qu’on pourra résoudre ce mystère.

-Ouaip, et le voilà au premier étage, encore une fois. Oui, il doit certainement refaire son chemin à… Il a encore disparut !

-Les donjons ! Regarde !

-Bah, où pourrait donc aller le Fondateur de Serpentard, sinon les donjons ? Ça semble logique, quand on y pense.

-La salle commune de Serpentard ?

-Pourquoi se rendrait-il dans la salle commune ? Ceux qui s’y trouvent pourraient le voir.

-Et bah, il vient juste de la traverser, et maintenant il se dirige vers les dortoirs !

-Il rentre dans ceux de première année ! Regarde, il y a Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Zabini. Ils sont tous là.

-Où est Potter ?

-Aucune idée. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis les jumeaux se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« - Oh bordel ! »

~*~

« - _Murmureur, as-tu réussi ta mission ?_

 _-Oui, ma chère. Le Cerbère est à présent plongé dans un profond sommeil d’hibernation, et j’ai protégé la porte avec de puissants sortilèges. Albus peut toujours rentrer, ainsi que n’importe quel autre adulte, mais aucun enfant n’en sera capable, désormais. »_ dit Salazar en annulant le sort de Désillusion qu’il avait lancé sur lui-même.

« - _Bien, maintenant je suppose que je peux dormir tranquille, sans m’inquiéter que tu partes te balader dans le château au risque de te faire dévorer par des bêtes vicieuses. »_ grogna-t-elle à moitié endormie.

Salazar sourit pour lui-même avant de lui tapoter la tête. _Albus va avoir une sacrée surprise quand il découvrira ce que je lui ai réservé._

~*~

Le matin suivant, Salazar était assis à sa place habituelle dans la Grande Salle à la table de Serpentard. Deux semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis l’incident avec la beuglante, et heureusement, Ron avait gardé ses distances. Ses frères, cependant, étaient une autre paire de manche. Ils l’avaient arrêté ce jour-là et l’avait supplié de leur montrer comment il avait réussi à se débarrasser de la maudite lettre, eux même savant d’expérience que leur mère plaçait toujours plusieurs sortilèges sur ses beuglantes après avoir appris que l’un de leur grand frère les détruisait systématiquement à chaque fois qu’elle leur en envoyait. Salazar avait simplement rit, et ayant appris que les jumeaux en recevaient en moyenne une tous les mois, il décida de leur montrer, et ils lui en furent très reconnaissant suite à cela. Aujourd’hui, pourtant, quand il leur fit un sourire avant de les saluer de la main, ils le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et s’enfuirent presque à sa vue.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette réaction.

Hedwige était finalement revenue quelques jours plus tôt, et Nora avait enfin arrêté de faire les cents pas et de s’inquiéter pour elle, bien qu’elle tentait de cacher ce fait à l’oiseau. Le harfang avait ramené une lettre des Potter, et James avait insisté sur le fait que Sirius _ne pouvait pas_ avoir assassiné les moldus et demanda à Salazar s’il ne pouvait pas faire quelque recherches de son côté. Il ne nia pas, cependant, la possibilité que Sirius ait pu tuer Peter.

Vers la moitié du petit déjeuner, un très paniqué garde-chasse entra précipitamment dans la Grande Salle, à bout de souffle.

« - Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur ! Professeur ! Touffu est endormi et refuse de se réveiller ! » cria-t-il, « - La porte était fermée à double tours, et je devais le nourrir ! Pauvre Touffu ! Il ne se réveille plus ! »

Salazar regarda le garde-chasse continuer de paniquer de plus en plus et commença à se demander pourquoi l’homme était aussi inquiet. Il aurait dut comprendre que le chien était simplement plongé dans un profond sommeil d’hibernation, mais son attention, ainsi que celle du reste de la salle, fut divertie lorsque Peeves entra en volant dans la salle.

« - Ooooh ! Pauvre petit Touffu est mort ?! » ricana le poltergeist, « - Touffu est mort ! Touffu est mort ! » chanta-t-il, faisant sangloter Hagrid encore plus.

« - IL N’EST PAS MORT ! IL DORT ! » Rugit Hagrid, « - PARS MAINTENANT ! 

-Touffu est mort ! Touffu est mort ! » continua Peeves en ricanant de plus belle, lançant des tartines sur Hagrid.

Dumbledore essaya d’arrêter Peeves, le sommant de se taire et d’arrêter d’harceler Hagrid, mais il ne l’écouta pas cette fois. Peeves semblait s’amuser beaucoup trop du désespoir d’Hagrid pour vouloir arrêter. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Salazar décida qu’il en avait assez et se leva.

« - PEEVES ! » cria-t-il, et soudainement le poltergeist cessa d’attaquer le géant pour tourner son attention sur Salazar qui lui lançait un regard noir.

« - Lord Serpent, » dit-il d’une voix doucereuse accompagnée d’une fausse révérence

« - Assez. » dit-il simplement, et Peeves s’apprêta à répondre méchamment avant de s’arrêter lorsque le Baron Sanglant se matérialisa aux côtés de Salazar. Ils le dévisagèrent tous deux avec un regard qui voulait tout dire, et Salazar prit sa baguette, la pointant sur le poltergeist. Ce simple geste poussa Peeves à lâcher immédiatement la tartine dans sa main.

« - Ne bannissez pas Peeves ! Ne le bannissez pas ! » cria-t-il avant de s’enfuir de la salle.

Salazar fit un sourire en coin dans la direction du poltergeist avant de se tourner vers le Baron et s’incliner à son tour,

« - Merci pour votre aide, monsieur.

-Ce n’est rien, monsieur Potter. » dit-il avec un sourire, s’inclinant à son tour avant de disparaitre.

La Grande Salle se retrouva à nouveau plongée dans le silence, mais on pouvait toujours entendre les sanglots d’Hagrid.

« - M-Merci, Harry » dit-il entre deux reniflements, «  - Je déteste vraiment cet horrible fantôme. »

Salazar acquiesça et lui fit un sourire avant de s’asseoir à nouveau. Dumbledore sembla l’étudier pendant un moment avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Hagrid.

« - Allons, mon ami, allons voir ce qui ne va pas avec Touffu. Professeur Rogue et Professeur Quirrell, venez avec moi, s’il vous plait. »

Les deux eurent l’air surpris, mais ils se levèrent et suivirent Dumbledore. Salazar fit semblant de ne pas faire attention à eux, mais il remarqua l’air surpris de Rogue alors qu’ils quittaient la Grande Salle.

~*~

« - Potter n’est vraiment qu’un vantard sans cervelle. » cracha Rogue alors qu’ils marchaient vers le troisième étage, « - D’abord, la beuglante, et maintenant il croit qu’il peut contrôler ce satané poltergeist. Il a de la chance que je ne retire pas de points à Serpentard aussi facilement que je ne l’aurais fait avec une autre maison. Mais une bonne heure ou deux de retenues devraient suffire à ramener son _ego_ à une taille acceptable.

-Allons, Severus, tu sais parfaitement que Peeves n’a pas peur des élèves. Je suis sûr que la présence seule du Baron Sanglant a plus de chose à voir avec la situation qu’Harry lui-même. » dit Dumbledore

« - Je lui en suis cependant reconnaissant d’avoir détourné l’attention de Peeves, » continua Hagrid, et tous manquèrent le roulement d’yeux que fit Quirrell derrière eux, « - Le Baron Sanglant semble vraiment l’apprécier.

-Ce n’est pas quelque chose de si étrange, » grogna Rogue, « - Il se place toujours du côté de n’importe quel élève de Serpentard, c’est bien connu. 

-Oh. » fit Hagrid alors qu’ils arrivaient finalement à la fameuse porte.

« - Pauvre Touffu ! » s’exclama-t-il en voyant l’état du chien une nouvelle fois.

Quirrell laissa s’échapper un cri avant de s’appuyer contre l’encadrement de la porte tandis que les trois autres commençaient à étudier le Cerbère.

« - Hagrid, avais-tu vu qu’il y avait une note accrochée à son collier ? » demanda Rogue alors que Dumbledore faisait des mouvements de baguette au-dessus de la forme immobile du chien.

« - N-Non, tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’il ne veut pas se réveiller ! » sanglota-t-il, et Rogue soupira, attrapant la note du collier avant de commencer à la lire à voix haute.

_A Qui cela Peut Concerner,_

_Je ne sais pas qui a eu la brillante idée de laisser un dangereux Cerbère enfermé dans une école remplie d’ENFANTS, mais ils devraient avoir honte d’eux-mêmes. Rien ne vaut la vie d’un enfant, ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! Qui plus est, la bête a été placée derrière une porte QUE N’IMPORTE QUEL ÉLÈVE DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE POURRAIT OUVRIR ! Alors j’ai réglé le problème pour vous. Aucun enfant ne sera capable de passer les protections mises en place sur cette porte, je vous le promets._

_Cordialement,_

_Quelqu’un qui_ s’en fait _réellement pour_ Poudlard _ET ses_ étudiants.

Rogue ne put contenir le reniflement amusé qui lui échappa de lui à la lecture de la note, et Dumbledore le regarda sévèrement au-dessus de ses verres en demi-lunes. Hagrid pleurait toujours à propos de Touffu et Quirrell avait l’air amusé.

« - T-Touffu n’est pas dangereux » renifla le géant, « - C’est juste un bébé ! 

-Hagrid, tout va bien, » dit gentiment Dumbledore, « - Peu importe qui a fait ça à Touffu, cette personne l’a simplement placé dans un profond sommeil d’hibernation. Il ne mourra pas et il n’aura pas besoin de se nourrir. Il ira bien, même si cela nous pose un nouveau problème. La seule personne capable de réveiller Touffu est celle qui a lancé le sort, donc nous devrons trouver quelque chose pour le remplacer.

-Je sais quoi utiliser, » dit Hagrid en s’essuyant les yeux, « - Nous pouvons utiliser mon Griffon, il est très gentil et ne blessera personne. »

Rogue le regarda avec des yeux ronds, croyant à peine ce que le géant venait de dire, et Quirrell secoua simplement la tête en laissant s’échapper un cri étranglé.

« - Je pense qu’un Griffon sera parfait, » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire

« - J-J-J-Je suis d’accord, » dit Quirrell, « - S-S-Surtout que la p-porte est bien protégée m-maintenant.

-Oui, très bien protégée, même. » murmura Dumbledore.

_Et cela devra être rapidement changé._

~*~

Ce n’est que plus tard dans la journée, en cours de Métamorphose, que Salazar réalisa que beaucoup d’élèves était au courant pour Touffu. Il avait entendu des Serdaigle murmurer à propos du chien à trois têtes, et il avait presque cassé sa plume en deux de colère.

_Comment, par le ciel, Albus peut-il laisser un tel monstre dans le château ? Je comprends que la trappe doit être gardée, mais quand il existe autant de sorts pour protéger quelque chose, pourquoi ne pas les utiliser ?_

« - Monsieur Potter, m’avez-vous écoutée ? »

Salazar sursauta, fut tiré hors de ses pensées et leva la tête,

« - Je suis désolé, professeur, j’étais perdu dans mes pensées et je n’ai pas entendu ce que vous avez dit. »

McGonagall le regarda sévèrement

« - Je retire cinq point à Serpentard pour ne pas avoir fait attention à mon cours. Je vous demandais de nous faire une démonstration du Sortilège de Transfert.

-Bien sûr, professeur, je suis désolé. » dit-il avant de changer la couverture de son manuel en une feuille de nénuphar.

« -Très bien, monsieur Potter. Maintenant, faite l’inverse. » il s’exécuta, « - Parfait. Vous obtenez la note maximale aujourd’hui, monsieur Potter, et êtes dispensé de commentaire pour le prochain cours. »

Salazar lui fit un sourire reconnaissant,

« - Merci, madame. »

Elle lui sourit en retour avant de se tourner et d’aller vers Crabbe qui se trouvait un bureau derrière eux.

« - Monsieur Crabbe, la moitié de la classe est déjà passée au sort de Transfert, et le reste a également réussi à transformer leur allumette en aiguille avec un bout arrondit. Vous, au contraire, n’avez même pas réussi à en changer sa couleur. Je veux un commentaire d’une page et demi sur l’aspect théorique de ce sort pour le prochain cours. »

Crabbe grogna mais finit par hocher la tête avant de lui lancer un regard noir alors qu’elle passait à Goyle. Elle donna la même chose à faire à ce dernier pour plus ou moins la même raison que son ami. Drago, quant à lui, avait progressé plus rapidement que les deux autres, mais son aiguille restait toujours un peu trop arrondie et lui manquait le trou pour le fil. Nott se trouvait au même stade que le blond, et elle leur donna un commentaire d’une demi-page seulement.

Enfin, elle s’arrêta devant Blaise.

« - Très bien, Monsieur Zabini, maintenant, il faut rendre votre aiguille un peu plus pointue, et être capable de reproduire le sort plusieurs fois avec de nouvelles allumettes, et seulement là je saurais que vous avez complètement maitrisé le sort, et vous pourrez passer à l’exercice suivant.

-Bien, Madame. »

Salazar ne l’écoutait qu’à moitié et secoua la tête, _Et un autre exemple parfait de ce que Godric essayait toujours de me démontrer. La pureté du sang n’a rien à voir avec le talent magique. Hermione en est la preuve parfaite, et Godric avait une fois de plus… Raison._

Il soupira, sortit un livre de son sac, et commença à le lire. Il s’agissait d’un livre de Métamorphose pour les cinquièmes années passant leurs B.U.S.E., et il savait que si on le voyait lire de telle chose, alors il pourrait continuer de jouer sur l’excuse de l’avoir lu quelque part pour expliquer ses connaissances avancées. Geler la beuglante comme il l’avait fait était normalement considéré comme étant un sort de sixième année, et il avait dut utiliser cette excuse une nouvelle fois, et même s’il réussissait encore à duper son monde, il se devait d’être plus prudent à l’avenir.

« - _Murmureur, ce garçon ne fait que te regarder._

 _-Lequel ? »_ demanda-t-il en levant le nez de sa lecture,

« - _Le garçon Zabby._  »

Salazar regarda au-dessus de son épaule et remarqua qu’en effet, Blaise était en train de l’observer. Ce dernier soupira, secoua la tête, et regarda à nouveau son allumette. Il essaya plusieurs fois de rendre son aiguille plus pointue, avant de relever son regard sur Salazar.

« - Tu veux que je t’aide ? » demanda-t-il, et Blaise regarda nerveusement en direction de Drago qui lança un regard noir dans sa direction, mais l’autre Serpentard finit par froncer des sourcils et le dévisagea également. Il se tourna ensuite vers Salazar.

« - Ouais, si ça te dérange pas. »

L’immortel lui sourit, se leva et prit place sur le siège vide à côté de lui. Il regarda l’aiguille de Blaise longuement avant d’acquiescer.

« - Tu as bien compris la théorie, mais je pense qu’il te manque un peu de volonté pour réussir le sort.

-Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Blaise, confus

« - Tu vas comprendre. Dis-moi quel est le maléfice que tu réussis le mieux ?

-Hum… Celui du Bloque-jambe.

-Okay, donc lorsque tu lances ce maléfice à quelqu’un, tu veux vraiment, vraiment que les jambes de cette personne se bloquent, n’est-ce pas ?

-Ouais ?

-Alors, quand tu lances ce maléfice, tu as la _volonté_ de le réussir, non ? » sourit Salazar, et les yeux de Blaise s’illuminèrent.

« - Je crois que j’ai compris. 

-La théorie est une bonne chose, parce qu’il est important de comprendre ce que tu fais, mais la volonté, la concentration et l’intention sont tout aussi important dans le cadre de l’application pratique. Tu dois le _vouloir_. Allez, réessaye, pour voir. » dit Salazar en pointant l’aiguille encore arrondie.

Blaise prit une profonde inspiration et observa l’objet pendant quelque seconde avant de prononcer l’incantation. Il eut un grand sourire lorsqu’il inspecta son aiguille à présent parfaire.

« - Bon travail. » dit Salazar avec un sourire avant de lever la main.

« - Oui, Monsieur Potter ?

-Pouvons-nous avoir plus d’allumettes pour que Blaise puisse s’entrainer encore un peu avant de vous montrer son sort ?

-Evidement, elles se trouvent sur mon bureau. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Salazar se leva et en récupéra quelques une avant de retourner aux côtés de Blaise pour qu’il puisse s’entrainer. Après quelques essais, il réussit à changer une allumette directement en une aiguille, et tous les essais suivants furent une réussite. Salazar retourna à sa propre table et observa Blaise montrer le sort au professeur McGonagall. Après lui avoir fait changer trois allumettes en aiguilles, elle l’autorisa enfin à passer au Sortilège de Transfert. Salazar leur fit un grand sourire, puis retourna à la lecture de son livre.

« - Hey, Potter.

-Hum ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant,

« -Merci.

-De rien. Si jamais tu as encore besoin de mon aide, n’hésite pas, je serais ravi de pouvoir aider.

-Je le ferais. » répondit Blaise avec un léger sourire, avant de se lancer dans l’étude du Sortilège de Transfert.

« - _Murmureur, est-ce que Zabby est notre ami comme Broussaille et Dubat ?_

_-Je ne sais pas encore, seul le temps nous le dira._

_-Très bien, je ne le mordrai pas, dans ce cas._

_-Toi et ton besoin de mordre tout le monde._

_-C’est toujours important de rappeler aux gens que je suis le serpent le plus mortel au monde. Je considère cela comme une menace légitime._

_-Ah, si tu les dis._

_-Et je te mordrais aussi, si tu l’oublies »_ dit-elle avec un éclat dans le regard, ce qui fit rire Salazar

« - _Alors je n’oublierais pas._

 _-Bien, parce que sinon je n’aurais personne d’autre à qui parler, sauf peut-être Pigeon, et je ne l’aime même pas._  » dit-elle en s’enroulant sur le bureau pour faire une sieste.

« - _Si tu le dis, ma chère._  » dit Salazar un sourire dans la voix et lui tapota doucement la tête.

~*~

« - UN GRIFFON ?!

-J’en ai bien peur, monsieur. » répondit Severus

Salazar était dans la salle commune lorsque Rogue était venue le chercher pour lui dire que le directeur souhaitait le voir. En réalité, cela n’avait été qu’une diversion pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec lui et pouvoir lui expliquer ce qui s’était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Salazar, de toute évidence, n’était pas ravi d’apprendre quel nouveau ‘garde’ allait avoir cette satanée trappe.

« - Ils prévoient de déplacer ‘Touffu’ ce soir hors de la pièce et d’y placer l’autre animal à la place. » dit-il en roulant des yeux.

« - Eh bien, mes protections resteront toujours en place. La moitié de l’école est au courant pour ce maudit Cerbère. Apparemment, d’autre élèves ont été ‘curieux’ et ont décidé d’aller voir. On ne peut que remercier la sainte volonté de Merlin pour le fait qu’aucun élève n’ait été blessé ou dévoré par cette chose. Personne n’a disparu, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Rogue secoua la tête en soupirant, 

« - Non, personne, mais quant à vos protections, j’ai bien peur qu’Albus ne tente de les retirer ce soir. J’ai vu cette lueur dans son regard, comme plusieurs fois déjà par le passé, et je ne pense pas qu’il ait été ravi par ce que vous avez écrit sur votre note. 

-S’il retire les protections, je peux te promettre qu’il n’appréciera pas le prochain tour que j’ai dans mon sac. Quant à la note, je pensais signer ‘Cordialement, Quelqu’un qui n’est pas un Satané Gryffondor’, mais je me suis dit que ça serait trop évident. »

Ce commentaire fit renifler Rogue avec amusement,

« - Cela aurait été très amusant à voir, par contre.

-Oh, je n’en doute pas, surtout la tête qu’aurait tirée Albus. » dit Salazar avec un sourire avant de soupirer, « - Nicholas ne va pas beaucoup aimer ça, j’en ai bien peur. Combien de temps reste-t-il avant que la pierre ne soit caché ?

-Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais je pense qu’elle le sera aux alentours de Noël.

-Noël ? La moitié de l’année scolaire se sera écoulée alors. Pourquoi donc ne pas la laisser simplement là où elle est et la rendre à Nicholas à la fin de l’année ?

-Je ne sais pas… » dit Rogue en secouant la tête.

« - Je commence à croire qu’Albus prévoit quelque chose, mais quoi ? » réfléchit à haute voix Salazar, « - Quoi, en effet… Sais-tu pourquoi le Directeur a demandé à Quirrell de vous accompagner ce matin ?

-Je n’en sais rien non plus. Quirrell n’avait aucune raison d’être là et il n’est pas allé plus loin que la porte.

\- Tout comme cette nuit dans son bureau. » dit Salazar, secouant la tête avant de lever rapidement son regard sur Rogue,

« - Penses-tu qu’Albus sait que Quirrell travaille pour Voldemort ? »

Rogue le regarda avec des yeux ronds,

« - J-Je ne crois pas… Pourquoi laisserait-il Quirrell savoir pour la pierre dans ce cas ? Pourquoi lui demanderait-il son aide pour la protéger ? Tous les professeurs ne sont pas au courant de sa présence, juste ceux qui sont en charge de la protéger.

-Nicholas m’a dit qu’Albus l’avait convaincu en lui expliquant que Voldemort préparait son prochain coup, et qu’il cherchait de manière active un moyen de retrouver une enveloppe charnelle. C’est ce que je veux bien croire, mais ce que je n’arrive pas à saisir est le soudain intérêt de Voldemort pour la pierre. Pourquoi maintenant, et non pas il y a cinq ou dix ans ? Pourquoi _maintenant_? La pierre s’est toujours trouvée aux côté de Nicholas et n’a jamais été un seul instant en danger. Voldemort n’aurait jamais pu l’obtenir, même si Nicholas l’avait gardée avec lui. Cette pierre est mondialement connue, alors évidement qu’elle est bien protégée. Et je le sais parce que j’ai inventé les sorts qui la protègent. » dit Salazar

« - Je sais qu’Albus l’avait placée à Gringotts lorsqu’elle lui fut confiée, et qu’il a envoyé Hagrid la récupérer quelques temps plus tard. _Le même jour_ , quelqu’un a essayé de s’infiltrer dans la banque pour cambrioler un coffre et a échoué. Le coffre en question était celui où la pierre était cachée. Hagrid m’a également dit qu’il avait vu Quirrell au Chemin de Traverse ce jour-là, ayant eu pour tâche de vous chercher dans la rue commerçante après avoir récupéré la pierre. Quirrell, quant à lui, était supposé vous chercher à Pré-au-lard, et certainement pas au Chemin de Traverse. » dit Rogue, et soudainement, toutes les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s’emboiter dans l’esprit de Salazar.

Il se leva soudainement et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

« - Albus sait. C’est la seule explication logique. Il sait que Quirrell travaille pour Voldemort. Tu as dit toi-même que la dernière fois qu’Albus a mentionné sa localisation, c’était en Albanie. Je pourrais parier tout mon or que le directeur a ‘laissé échapper’ devant la mauvaise personne, ici Quirrell, que la pierre allait être amenée à Poudlard, et Quirrell a dut très certainement retrouver Voldemort pour lui faire part de l’évolution de la situation. Il sait que la pierre existe, et évidement qu’il allait être tenté d’essayer de la récupérer. Tout ceci n’est qu’un piège… »

Salazar se stoppa soudainement pour regarder Rogue.

« - Tout ceci n’est qu’un piège pour attirer Voldemort hors de sa cachette…

-L’année où Harry Potter rentre à Poudlard. » dit Rogue soudainement, comme si l’idée venait finalement de le frapper.

Salazar le regarda avec des yeux ronds,

« - Tu ne penses quand même pas…

-Qu’il veuille forcer une confrontation ? Si, je le pense. Albus ne parlait que de vous pendant les six derniers mois. Harry, ceci, Harry cela… A quel point Harry est puissant… Et patati, et patata.

-CE PUTAIN DE GRYFFONDOR ! » cria Salazar, faisant exploser plusieurs chaudrons vides que Rogue avait placé dans un coin de son bureau, « - Comment OSE-t-il placer un enfant de onze ans face à un tel danger ?! C’est d’une connerie sans nom ! »

Salazar resta assis sur sa chaise pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, marmonnant des noms d’oiseaux avant de finalement réussir à se calmer. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que ‘le Chef de la Lumière’ ferait quelque chose comme cela.

C’était juste impensable.

« - Que faisons-nous ? » demanda Rogue

« - Hé bien, je suppose que nous allons devoir continuer de jouer le jeu de Dumbledore, cela ne fait aucun doute. Je ne sais pas encore quel coup je vais faire ensuite, mais je sais que je trouverai quelque chose. Je pense que nous devrions avertir Lily et James de cette découverte, ainsi que Nicholas. Oh, il va vraiment être en colère quand il va l’apprendre. Je n’aimerais pas être à la place d’Albus Dumbledore en ce moment même. » dit Salazar avec un léger rire, « - Mais j’espère pouvoir être témoin du moment où Nicholas lui en fera voir de toutes les couleurs. J’ai le sentiment que cela sera un spectacle très intéressant à voir.

-Et en attendant ?

-En attendant, je contrôlerai les protections autour de la porte du troisième étage toute les nuits, et à chaque fois qu’il sera possible de déverrouiller la porte avec un simple ‘ _Alohomora’,_ je la protégerai à nouveau. Je ne peux pas me permettre d’en empêcher totalement l’accès jusqu’à ce que la pierre soit définitivement en place, mais une fois que je l’aurais, Albus souhaitera ne m’avoir jamais provoqué avec ses plans à la noix tant je vais rendre sa vie misérable.

-Pourrais-je y assister ?

-Tu auras une place au premier rang, mon ami. » dit Salazar dans un rire.

~*~

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Salazar patientait au bout du couloir du troisième étage, un sortilège de Désillusion lancé tout autour de lui, observant Hagrid, Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall et Quirrell déplacer par lévitation un Touffu endormi hors de la pièce avant de revenir vingt minutes plus tard avec un énorme griffon à l’air peu amical et clairement ennuyé à l’idée d’être enfermé entre quatre murs.

Une fois la bête placée à l’intérieur, ils fermèrent la porte et la verrouillèrent. Tous les professeurs eurent l’air soulagés que la tâche soit à présent finie, même si Rogue, McGonagall, et surtout Quirrell, ne semblaient pas enchantés par le nouveau ‘gardien’.

Albus les remercia tous pour leur aide et les invita à partir avant de se retourner vers la porte. Il l’étudia pendant une minute avant de commencer à retirer les protections placées par Salazar. L’immortel les observa briller une à une d’une couleur rouge avant de disparaitre devant ses yeux, et son sang commença à bouillir de colère.

Il n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il voyait.

« - Cela doit être fait pour le Plus Grand Bien. » dit Albus avec un air satisfait avant de s’en aller, une fois son travail fini.

Salazar resta caché une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il vérifia qu’aucun sortilège de Surveillance n’ait été placé sur celle-ci, et lorsqu’il n’en trouva aucun, il protégea à nouveau la porte. Celle-ci brilla de différente lumières bleues alors que les protections se remettaient en place, et il se recula en ruminant.

« - Et _ceci_ est à faire pour la sécurité des élèves. »  murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de partir.

Aucun des deux ne réalisa qu’ils avaient été observés tout du long par deux têtes rousses cachés derrière une statue tout au long de l’affaire.

~*~

« - **FRED ET GEORGE WEASLEY ! Comment osez-vous rendre la fourrure de ce chat bleue et pointue ! JE SUIS FURIEUSE ! Monsieur Rusard travaille dur et…**

-La glace est en train de fondre, George ! » cria Fred en essayant de contenir la beuglante dans la glace.

« - Je n’arrive plus à me souvenir du sortilège !

- **… Garder le château propre ! Il n’a certainement pas besoin que vous…**

 _-Murmureur, peut-être devrais-tu les aider ? La Banshie les attaque encore… »_ dit Nora en levant son regard sur Salazar qui était trop occupé à rire pour répondre.

« - Vite, George ! Ca va finir par…

**-…De rendre sa vie misérable ! Si jamais…**

**-** Harry, aide-nous ! On t’en supplie ! » cria George, « - Nous n’arrivons plus à nous souvenir du sort pour créer le bloc de glace !

- **…Que vous avez… »**

Salazar arrêta de rire suffisamment longtemps pour courir à leur secours, sa baguette sortie et dirigée directement sur la beuglante. Il manqua la lettre et enferma un gobelet dans un bloc de glace à la place, mais lorsqu’il fut plus proche, il réussit à toucher la beuglante.

«  **… Fais encore n’importe quoi…**

 _-Glacies Obstructionum !_  » cria une nouvelle fois Salazar, et la lettre tomba sur la table.

Fred et George laissèrent s’échapper un soupir de soulagement, et George envoya le bloc contre le mur du fond de la Grande Salle où celui-ci explosa en plusieurs morceaux.

« - Voilà, ça devrait être…

- **Je ne serai pas contente ! Je ferais en sorte que…**

\- FRED ! » hurla George au-dessus des cris de la beuglante, ses mains couvrant ses oreilles, «- Tu n’as pas maintenue la lettre gélée ! »

Tous les trois coururent vers le fond de la salle, où se trouvait la beuglante qui hurlait toujours. Cette fois, George gela l’objet et Salazar l’enferma à nouveau dans un bloc de glace. Fred n’essaya même pas de la briser, se contentant de la lancer par la fenêtre la plus proche.

« -Oh, bien. Ça devrait fonctionner aussi. » dit Salazar, et ils l’observèrent tomber jusqu’au sol.

« - Et mince, elle ne s’est pas brisée ! » cria Fred

« - Le sol est sûrement trop mou. » dit George avant d’exploser de rire, « - Je me demande combien de temps cela va prendre avant que la glace ne fonde. 

-Un Gallion que ce sera pendant la quatrième heure de cours. » proposa Fred

« - Cinq que cela sera durant la cinquième. » surenchérit Salazar avec un sourire

Les jumeaux eurent l’air surpris avant de lui sourire en retour.

« - Pari tenu ! » crièrent-ils en chœur, et ils rigolèrent tous les trois.

Salazar était en cour de défense quand la glace finit par fondre, durant la quatrième heure.

Il venait de perdre son pari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous pour avoir pris le temps de lire ! Et au prochain chapitre ! o/


	9. Attrape-moi si tu peux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! :D bienvenu dans ce chapitre 9 de cette traduction!
> 
> Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews/fav/follow, et j'espère que vous apprécirez tout autant ce chapitre! ^^
> 
> Comme je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, je me contenterais d'un simple :
> 
> cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. L'univers et ses personnages sont la propriétés de J.K Rowling, cette fanfiction est celle de preciousann, et je ne 'possède' que la traduction qui ne serait pas ce qu'elle est à présent sans l'excellent travail de correction d'Aelyanne!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

« - Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, George ? » demanda Fred en regardant son frère avec inquiétude, ce à quoi l’autre secoua la tête.

« - Je ne sais pas, Fred. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. On dirait qu’ils ne font que patienter, à présent. »

Les jumeaux étaient, encore une fois, en train d’observer la carte, et pendant les trois dernières semaines, ils avaient été les témoins d’une dance nocturne. Salazar patientait dans  le couloir du troisième étage, d’une certaine façon invisible, et regardait Dumbledore détruire les protections avant de les replacer lui-même. A plusieurs reprises, les jumeaux s’étaient cachés derrière une statue pour observer les deux hommes. C’était toujours la même chose, Dumbledore parlait du ‘Plus Grand Bien’, peu importe la signification de ces mots, et Salazar marmonnait ‘pour la sécurité des élèves’ en retour. Et ça, les jumeaux en étaient sûrs. Surtout depuis qu’ils savaient pour le griffon caché derrière la porte. Même eux savaient à quel point il pouvait être dangereux de se retrouver confronté à ce genre de créature.

Ils savaient aussi exactement ce que les deux étaient en train de faire avec la porte. Ils avaient observé leur père travailler pendant des années dans sa remise avec des objets moldus, et ils l’avaient vu mettre en place des protections et les retirer. Ils savaient que la couleur rouge voulait dire que la protection était retirée, et que bleue voulait dire qu’elle était remise en place. Ce qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à comprendre était pourquoi était-ce Dumbledore qui mettait tous les élèves en danger et Salazar, à leur plus grand étonnement, qui essayait de tous les protéger ?

Pour les jumeaux, Salazar semblait être quelqu’un de vraiment sympathique. Il était ami avec Hermione et Neville, et cela les surprenait vraiment à cause de l’origine d’Hermione et de son sang, mais l’autre semblait ne pas s’en soucier. Il leur avait montré comment se débarrasser de la beuglante, et le jour où ils avaient fait le pari et gagné, Salazar les avait payés. Cinq Galions chacun, alors qu’ils avaient cru qu’il allait refuser de reconnaitre avoir perdu le pari, de les accuser d’avoir fait fondre la glace plus vite comme l’aurait fait n’importe quel autre Serpentard, mais non. Ce soir-là, il s’était dirigé vers eux à la table de Gryffondor avec un immense sourire sur le visage, les avait félicités et leur avait donné les Galions.

Ils avaient été totalement abasourdis par l’action.

Par contre, ils se doutaient que quelque chose d’autre se tramait. Quelque chose de bien plus sombre et sinistre qu’il ne pouvait l’imaginer, et en toute honnêteté, ils commençaient à avoir peur. Si Salazar Serpentard était Harry Potter, alors _où_ était le véritable Harry ? Était-il mort ? Est-ce que Salazar l’avait tué ? Ou bien le véritable Harry Potter était-il caché ailleurs ? _Comment_ Salazar pouvait-il être Harry Potter ? Est-ce que Salazar les tuerait s’il apprenait qu’ils avaient découvert son secret ? Ils n’avaient aucune réponses à ces questions, et bien qu’ils soient à Gryffondor et supposés être braves, ils n’avaient aucune envie d’essayer de découvrir la vérité et de se faire tuer au passage. Ou du moins, pas pour le moment.

Les jumeaux allaient se contenter d’observer et attendre. Ils allaient tenter d’apprendre le plus de chose possibles à propos de l’homme et prendre leur décision ensuite.

« - Fred, que dirais-tu d’aller faire une petite exploration nocturne ? Nous savons que Salazar essaye de nous protéger, et pour une quelconque raison, le directeur veut nous mettre en danger. Montrons-lui donc que Salazar a raison de protéger cette porte en la gardant fermée.

-George, j’adore cette idée ! Mais je pense que nous devrions continuer d’appeler Salazar Harry. On ne voudrait pas faire un lapsus et se faire griller à la première occasion.

-Je suis d’accord. Prêt ?

-Prêt ! »

~*~

Salazar se tenait au bout du couloir du troisième étage avec un morceau de parchemin dans la main. Il y jetait un coup d’œil de temps en temps et avait parfaitement conscience qu’Albus était présent, même s’il avait utilisé un sortilège de Désillusion pour se dissimuler. Après tout, Salazar avait placé sur l’autre homme un Sortilège de Pistage quelque peu ancien sur Albus, et le morceau de parchemin lui indiquait qu’il se trouvait à environ dix mètres sur sa droite. Cette forme du sortilège n’était peut-être pas aussi efficace que sa version moderne, mais elle était parfaite dans cette situation. Après tout, il n’avait besoin que de sa localisation générale, et non pas de sa position précise au bâtiment près, et puis, Albus n’avait aucun moyen de savoir que le Sortilège avait été placé sur lui, même s’il tentait de vérifier si on lui avait lancé un sortilège de localisation. Le sort avait quatre cents ans, après tout, et son existence avait été peu à peu oubliée avec le temps.

Salazar nota cependant qu’Albus avait placé un Sortilège de Surveillance sur la porte, mais ce n’était pas grave. Il s’en occuperait à la seconde où Albus s’en irait, et il n’en avait rien à faire s’il devait y passer la nuit. Il demanderait simplement à Severus une potion Vivifiante dans la matinée.

~*~

Albus se tenait là en bouillonnant de colère. Comment quelqu’un pouvait-il oser le défier toute les nuits ? Il n’avait aucune idée de l’identité de cette personne, et il avait passé toute la dernière semaine à attendre patiemment dans un coin dans l’espoir de l’attraper. Il avait brièvement pensé qu’il s’agissait peut-être de Quirrell, mais il avait rapidement oublié l’idée. Il ne pensait pas que Voldemort puisse avoir quelque chose à faire de qui pourrait bien être tué. Sa seconde option avait été Rogue, mais ce dernier le suivait aveuglément, répondant à tous les ordres d’Albus car, après tout, il avait été celui qui lui avait évité un séjour à Azkaban. Minerva avait était son troisième choix, mais Albus savait qu’elle lui aurait fait savoir sa façon de penser, si cela avait été le cas. De plus, elle ne savait rien de ses plans.

Alors, en toute honnêteté, il n’avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être le coupable. Il avait essayé de détruire les protections à des heures différentes de la nuit, mais le matin venu, elles étaient de nouveau mises en place. Il n’aimait vraiment pas ce jeu, et il était déterminé à découvrir qui s’amusait à envoyer ses plans par la fenêtre.

~*~

« - Aouch ! Fred, t’as faillis m’envoyer dans la statue !

-Je suis désolé, George. Je veux juste voir si les rumeurs sont vraies.

-Tout comme moi, mais arrête de me pousser !

-Chut ! Ou Miss Teigne va finir par nous trouver et ramener Rusard avec elle ! » dit Fred dans un fort chuchotement.

Salazar et Albus regardèrent avec surprise en direction des voix. Le directeur savait que les jumeaux Weasley n’étaient pas ceux qui mettaient les protections en place, ils étaient bien trop jeunes, mais il était curieux de voir ce qu’ils allaient faire. Salazar, au contraire, sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Ils allaient être blessés, ou pire.

« - Tu crois vraiment qu’il y a un griffon derrière cette porte ? » demanda George avec curiosité.

« - C’est ce que disent les rumeurs. Et puis, toute l’école sait pour le chien à trois têtes.

-C’est vrai. Tu arrives à croire qu’Hagrid ait pu nommer cette chose ‘Touffu’ ? Qui appelle un chien comme ça ‘Touffu’ ?

\- Hagrid, semblerait-il. » dit Fred avec un rire.

 _Non, non, non ! N’ouvrez pas cette porte !_ pensa Salazar avec panique.

« - _Alohomora ! »_ chuchota George avant de laisser s’échapper un cri de douleur.

« -Quelque chose vient de me piquer !

-C’était la porte ?

-Non, mais ça m’a frappé à l’arrière de la tête. Est-ce que c’était toi ?

-Non, mais c’était peut-être un Maléfice Cuisant. »

Les deux firent mines de regarder autour d’eux avec prudence avant de reporter leur attention sur la porte.

« - Il n’y a personne, » dit Fred, faisant un mouvement vers la porte avant de crier à son tour.

« -Quelque chose vient de me piquer la main ! » chuchota-t-il fortement,

« - Est-ce que cela ressemblait à un Maléfice Cuisant ? » demanda George sarcastiquement

« - La ferme, George. »

 _Satanés Gryffondors !_ pensa Salazar lorsqu’il entendit la porte s’ente-ouvrir, et il dut agir vite.

Il envoya sur chacun des jumeaux un puissant Maléfice Cuisant dans le dos, les faisant crier de douleur et de surprise. Ils tournèrent vivement sur eu- même avant de s’appuyer de part et d’autre de la porte, s’aplatissant contre le mur. Et maintenant que Salazar avait une vue parfaite sur la poignée, les jumeaux ayant bougé, il transforma sa baguette en un fouet noir solide, l’utilisa pour attraper la dite poignée, et claqua la porte.

Le griffon avait commencé à faire énormément de bruit dans l’autre pièce, et il semblait essayer de griffer la porte pour pouvoir l’ouvrir. Les jumeaux regardèrent autour d’eux avec panique quand ils entendirent le vieux concierge s’approcher en hurlant quelque chose à propos de Peeves.

« - C’est Rusard ! Dégageons, vite ! » dit Fred fortement avant que les jumeaux ne disparaissent au bout du couloir.

Salazar laissa s’échapper un soupir de soulagement et regarda son morceau de parchemin. Albus n’avait pas bougé de là où il se tenait et n’avait absolument rien fait. Salazar secoua la tête. Il savait que la lumière blanche émise par ses maléfices l’avait trahi, et il envisagea brièvement d’aller étrangler les deux rouquins, avant de se raviser. Peut-être que cela allait prouver à Albus que l’immortel avait raison, bien qu’il en doutait. Il se déplaça silencieusement par rapport à là où il se trouvait, et se plaça ailleurs.

Albus ne bougea pas.

Cependant, le directeur lançait des regards noirs à l’endroit d’où étaient apparus les maléfices.

 _Donc quelqu’un se trouve bel et bien ici_ , pensa-t-il, _Ils doivent utiliser un Sortilège de Désillusion également. Mais comment peuvent-ils savoir que je suis toujours là ? Un Sortilège de Pistage, peut-être ?_

Il bougea sa baguette tout autour de lui, mais ne trouva rien.

 _Hum… Je vais devoir agir avec prudence. Je ne peux pas permettre à une personne inconnue d’avoir un accès aussi facile au château pour venir mettre en l’air tous mes plans parfaitement pensés. J’attraperai cette personne, tôt ou tard._ Pensa Albus avec un sourire, alors que Rusard venait d’apparaitre au cout du couloir pour voir ce qui avait causé tout ce bruit.

Quand il ne vit rien d’autre que le vide, le concierge s’en alla.

~*~

« - Je pense que je vais tuer Harry quand je le verrai ce matin. » dit Fred en se frottant la fesse gauche,

« - Je crois pas que je serais capable de m’asseoir pendant toute une semaine.

-Tu es sûr qu’il ne s’agissait pas du Professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda George, essayant de ne pas se moquer de son frère, sachant qu’il était dans la même situation,

« - Certain. Harry s’est ensuite déplacé, et tu te souviens qu’il se tenait de base juste ici. » dit Fred en pointant du doigt un emplacement sur la carte,

« - Il était le mieux placé pour agir.

-Alors le Professeur Dumbledore allait nous laisser faire face à une mort imminente, et Salazar Serpentard nous a sauvés la vie ? » demanda George, incrédule,

« - Apparemment. » Dit Fred en secouant tristement la tête.

« - Nous devons découvrir ce qui se trame réellement ici. Et nous devons aussi découvrir comment ils réussissent à devenir invisibles. » dit George, ce à quoi son frère acquiesça en retour.

~*~

« - POTTER ! »

Salazar sursauta, un pied en l’air, envoyant les fioles vides d’Hermione, Neville, ainsi que la sienne, exploser contre le sol. Quelques Gryffondors ricanèrent, et tous les Serpentards explosèrent de rire.

« - Monsieur ?! » répondit-il automatiquement, levant son regard pour voir le visage de Rogue à quelques centimètres du sien, et recula de surprise, et serait presque tombé de son tabouret si Neville ne l’avait pas retenu. Salazar, cependant, remarqua l’extrême amusement qui dansait silencieusement dans les yeux du professeur.

« - Comment osez-vous vous endormir pendant mon cours ?! Espèce de gamin arrogant insolant ! Tout comme votre père ! Je parie que vous vous baladiez dans le château pendant la nuit ! Que cela vous serve de leçon d’être fatigué ! Granger, je retire cinq points à Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir réveillé votre ami ! Potter, venez me voir à la fin du cours ! 

-Ce n’est pas notre faute si Potter s’est endormi ! Pourquoi vous ne retirez pas de points à Serpentard ?! » cria Ron, et Rogue se tourna vers lui.

Le garçon se ratatina sur son siège en voyant le visage en colère du Maître de Potions, et le reste des Gryffondors grognèrent de mécontentement. Les élèves de Serpentard rigolèrent de plus belle, mais Rogue les calma d’un simple regard.

« - Êtes-vous en train de remettre en cause mes méthodes disciplinaires, monsieur Weasley ? Vous êtes incapable de me réciter les douze usages du sang de dragon. Vingt points retirés à Gryffondor pour m’avoir répondu. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents avant de retourner à sa table à l’avant de la classe.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé. » dit Harry en secouant la tête,

« - T’inquiète, Harry. Il aurait pu nous en retirer plus. Je suis même surprise que cela soit si peu. » dit Hermione avec un soupir.

« - Moi aussi, » opina Neville, « - On a essayé de te réveiller, tu sais, mais tu étais vraiment bien endormi.

-J’ai révisé très tard dans la nuit, c’est pour ça. Je vais essayer de rester éveillé jusqu’à la fin du cours, et promettez-moi de me frapper si je m’endors à nouveau.

-Okay. » dit Hermione dans un rire, ce à quoi Rogue lança un « - Silence ! » dans leur direction.

Ils se turent immédiatement et commencèrent à ramasser les fioles que Salazar avait fait tomber en sursautant. Le reste de la classe se déroula sans problème, et lorsque le cours prit fin, Hermione lui chuchota qu’ils allaient l’attendre dans le couloir, et Salazar leur fit un signe de tête reconnaissant. Rogue les fusilla du regard alors que les deux Gryffondors se dépêchaient de sortir de la salle, et lorsque la porte claqua derrière eux, Rogue lui fit un immense sourire.

« - Tu t’amuses ? » demanda Salazar avec un sourire en coin, et Severus explosa de rire,

« - Longue nuit ?

-Plus que longue. Je suis désolé de m’être endormi, vraiment, je pensais pouvoir tenir. » dit Salazar avec un soupir,

« - Albus est resté dans le couloir jusqu’à très tôt dans la matinée, une heure avant le service du petit déjeuné, et je n’ai malheureusement pas pu dormir une minute cette nuit. »

Rogue hocha de la tête avant de se diriger vers l’un de ses placards et d’en sortir une potion violette.

« - Buvez ça. » dit-il en lui tendant une fiole de potion Vivifiante.

« - Merci. Je vais devoir faire semblant d’être fatigué, maintenant, mais c’est mieux que de laisser savoir quelqu’un que tu m’as aidé. » dit Salazar après avoir bu la potion, sentant instantanément les effets de celle-ci, et il laissa s’échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit son corps se ‘réveiller’.

« - Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps à ce rythme. Laissez-moi donc vous aider. 

-Non, tu dois assurer tes cours. De plus, le Sortilège de Pistage que j’ai utilisé permet seulement à la personne qui a lancé le sort de contrôler celle sur qui il a été jeté. Et puis, si Albus t’attrape, tu vas avoir de sérieux ennuis. Je voudrais te demander, cependant, si tu souhaiterais m’accompagner lorsque j’irai voir Nicholas. Je prévois de lui écrire dans la journée pour lui demander de nous rencontrer samedi dans quinze jours, ici à Poudlard. Nous devons lui expliquer exactement ce que nous savons.

-Ce serait pour moi un grand honneur de pouvoir rencontrer un tel homme. » dit Rogue avec surprise, « - Et où aura lieu la rencontre ?

-Je pensais quelque part autour du château, et je connais l’endroit parfait pour tenir cette rencontre en toute discrétion.

-Tenez-moi donc au courant, dans ce cas. » dit Rogue en acquiesçant.

« - Je le ferai. Je dois partir maintenant, par contre, avant d’être en retard à mon prochain cours.

-Je comprends. Oh, au fait, monsieur, puis-je demander pourquoi Peeves a si peur de vous ? » demanda Severus avec curiosité, et Salazar ne put que rire.

« - Peeves est apparu lorsque les autres et moi construisions le château. Il était déjà une menace à l’époque, et Godric et moi-même avons trouvé un sort pouvant nous permettre de le bannir définitivement des terres de l’école. Il s’agit là de magie noire, mais c’est le seul rituel efficace contre un poltergeist. Il faut deux personnes pour le lancer, mais seulement une baguette, et sachant que le Baron Sanglant fut l’un des premiers élèves de Poudlard, il connait le sort via Godric et menace Peeves de l’utiliser tous le temps. Helena et le Moine ne tenteraient jamais de le bannir, alors Peeves n’a pas peur d’eux, seulement du Baron. Il pense que le fantôme parlerait du sort à quelqu’un d’autre, c’est pourquoi il l’écoute toujours.

-Et maintenant que vous êtes là… » dit Rogue dans un rire, ce à quoi Salazar lui fit un sourire.

« - Peeves sait que je peux l’utiliser. Même si le Baron n’est plus qu’un esprit, cela n’a pas d’importance. La magie vient de celui qui tient la baguette, ici, moi, et le Baron n’aurait qu’à simplement prononcer les mots.

-C’est une manière d’obtenir enfin un peu de calme, je suppose. » ricana Rogue.

« - En effet. Bon, je dois partir, maintenant. Je pense qu’Hermione et Neville vont commencer à s’inquiéter si je tarde trop. Encore merci pour la potion, Severus.

-De rien, monsieur. Si vous avez besoin d’une autre, faite-le-moi savoir. Je comptais en préparer, de toute manière. »

Salazar hocha la tête,

« - Je te revois plus tard, et je te tiendrai au courant pour Nicholas. »

Rogue acquiesça, et Salazar quitta la salle de classe. Il avait traversé la moitié du couloir menant aux escaliers lorsqu’il entendit des cris. Il grogna intérieurement, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et il se dépêcha d’avancer vers l’origine du bruit. Lorsqu’il fut suffisamment proche, il réalisa qu’Hermione était celle qui criait.

« -… Et ce n’est pas _sa_ faute si Rogue le déteste, Ron ! Il déteste Harry tout autant que le reste des Gryffondors !

-Comment peux-tu prendre la défense de cette saleté de serpent ?! C’est un _Serpentard,_ Hermione !

-Ce n’est pas important, et il n’est certainement pas maléfique ! » cria Neville à son tour.

« - Il peut parler aux serpents ! » répondit Ron avec véhémence,

« - C’est juste une _langue_ , Ron ! Ce n’est pas si différent que de parler le français, l’espagnol, l’aquatique ou même le gobelbabil ! C’est simplement la même chose que n’importe qu’elle autre langue, normale ou magique ! » renvoya Hermione

« - Mais Tu-Sais-Qui pouvait parler aux serpents ! Tout le monde le sait !

-Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda Salazar, et les cris cessèrent alors que tous les regards se posaient sur lui.

Salazar remarqua que les premières années de Gryffondor et Serpentard se trouvaient tous au sommet des escaliers, observant le concours de cris, bloquant l’accès à la salle de Potion à des troisièmes années de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, bien que les dit élèves semblaient plus intéressés par la scène.

« - C’est de ta faute ! » lui cria Ron, « - Tu leur a lavé le cerveau, ou je ne sais quoi !

-Les seules personnes qui ont eu le cerveau lavé, Ron, sont toi et tous ceux qui pensent comme toi. _Toi_ , Ron Weasley, ne vaut pas mieux que les Sang-Purs de Serpentard qui pensent que les nés Moldus et Sang Mêlés sont des ordures. Tu penses que tous les Serpentards sont des ordures. Tes préjugés sont aussi affreux, si ce n’est plus, que les leurs. Avoir des _préjugés lavant le cerveau_ semble  être un trait de _Sang-Purs_. La majorité des Sang Mêlés et des nés Moldus ont au moins le bon sens de voir la _personne_ pour ce qu’elle est, et non pas pour la pureté de son sang ou la maison à laquelle elle appartient. _Toi_ , Ron Weasley, agit plus comme un Serpentard, de ce point de vue, que comme un Gryffondor.

-JE N’AGIS PAS COMME UN SATANÉ SERPENT ! » cria Ron

« - En vérité, Ron, c’est le cas. » dit George

« - Ce que dit Harry fait même plutôt sens, si on prend le temps d’y réfléchir, » ajouta Fred en regardant Salazar avec un léger sourire.

« - Pas vous non plus ! » gémit Ron, « - Vous êtes mes frères, comment pouvez-vous être d’accord avec lui ?! 

-Parce que ce qu’il dit est vrai. Bien que j’espère que tu ne mets pas tous les Sang-Purs dans la même catégorie. » dit George, regardant Salazar, ce à quoi le concerné rigola en secouant la tête.

« - Bien sûr que non. Vous deux et Neville en sont la preuve, ainsi qu’une multitude d’autre Sang-Purs.

-C’est un soulagement. » sourit Fred, et Salazar continua

« - J’ai lu _L’Histoire de Poudlard_ , et je ne peux pas imaginer ce que Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor aurait pu penser de tout cela s’ils étaient encore en vie. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, vous savez ? Du moins, jusqu’à ce que Salazar ne gâche tout en quittant l’école, mais tout de même. Je suis sûr que les deux auraient été dévastés en apprenant comment leurs deux maisons ont tourné. Godric serait extrêmement déçu par les Gryffondors, et Salazar aurait très certainement envie de réduire tous les Serpentards en poussière, une honte, vraiment. » dit-il en essayant de faire son chemin au travers de la foule.

« - Je propose que l’on se rende tous en classe avant d’arriver en retard.

-Tu te prends pour qui pour nous dicter quoi faire comme ça ?! » cria Ron en sortant sa baguette.

« - Ron, NON ! » entendit Salazar l’un des jumeaux crier, alors que quelque chose l’attrapait par les chevilles.

Ron lui avait déjà lancé un Maléfice du Trébuchement, et Salazar ne put empêcher sa chute. Il se tourna sur lui-même et ramena son bras droit près de lui pour ne pas écraser Nora en tombant, mais il atterrit alors directement sur le dos, et l’arrière de son crâne cogna sur le sol en pierre. La dernière chose qu’il vit fut un slash d’écailles noires sortir de la manche de sa robe, et un cri.

~*~

« - Je veux que ce serpent soit TUÉ et ce garçon EXPULSÉ !

-Maman, c’est la faute de Ron, pas celle de Harry !

-Ouaip, si Ron n’était pas un idiot fini…

-Je ne suis pas un idiot !

-Je suis à deux doigts de vous retirer d’ici, alors j’espère ne pas recevoir une seule autre lettre à propos de vos saletés de _farces_! De plus, Ron est votre frère, vous devriez le défendre au lieu de vous mettre du côté de ce Fourchelangue maléfique et à _Serpentard_!

-Ce n’est pas parce qu’Harry est à Serpentard et qu’il est Fourchelang qu’il est forcément mauvais !

-Si, il l’est ! » cria Ron, « - Et son satané serpent m’a mordu !

- _Nora, où es-tu ? »_

Toutes les voix se turent, et les regards se tournèrent vers Salazar. Il était éveillé depuis quelques minutes à présent, et la première chose qui lui était venue à l’esprit était la sécurité de Nora. Il n’avait cependant pas ouvert les yeux, sa tête lui faisant un mal de chien, comme si quelqu’un essayait de lui ouvrir le crâne en deux. Il ne savait pas si cela voulait dire que Quirrell était dans les parages, ou si c’était seulement à cause du choc contre la pierre.

« - Nora est en sécurité, Harry. Elle est actuellement avec monsieur Londubat. » dit gentiment une voix.

 _Dumbledore_ , pensa Salazar, et il soupira de soulagement. Puis il décida de jouer la carte de la surprise, sachant qu’il n’était pas supposé savoir que le directeur comprenait le Fourchelang

« - _Vous pouvez me comprendre ? »_ demanda-t-il, tournant sa tête en direction de la voix du directeur.

« - Oui, je le peux, bien que je ne puisse pas parler Fourchelangue moi-même. » répondit Dumbledore tout aussi doucement.

« - _Je préfère parler comme ça, ça fait beaucoup moins mal. Est-ce que Ron va bien ?_

-Oui, monsieur Weasley va bien. Madame Pomfresh avait sous la main une grande variété d’anti-poisons, mais ne t’inquiète pas, ni toi, ni Nora n’aurez de problèmes. Elle a fait ce que n’importe quel autre animal aurait fait à sa place. Elle a protégé son ami. Toi, par contre, tu te trouves actuellement à l’infirmerie.

« - _Merci_  » dit Salazar, et pour une fois, il fut ravi de voir que Dumbledore avait un peu de bon sens.

« - De rien, Harry. Comment te sens-tu ?

- _Ma tête me fait mal, et j’ai la gorge sèche._

 _-_ Il dit que sa tête le fait souffrir et que sa gorge est sèche.

-Pas étonnant, vu le choc qu’il a pris. » dit la voix de Madame Pomfresh.

« - J’exige que ce garçon reçoive une punition ! » cria Molly,

« - Si vous continuez à crier dans mon infirmerie, je vais finir par vous guider jusqu’à la sortie ! » répliqua l’infirmière d’une voix ferme.

« - Mesdames, s’il vous plait, » dit calmement Dumbledore, « - Molly, je suis désolé, mais j’ai vu un souvenir de l’incident. Harry n’a absolument rien fait de mal, et c’est Ron qui est responsable dans l’affaire, étant celui ayant envoyé le sortilège.

-Ouais, et si quelqu’un mérite une retenue ici, c’est bien lui… » dit l’un des jumeaux

« - Ecoute-moi bien, George… 

-Molly…

-N’essaye même pas Arthur ! Ce garçon ne devrait même pas avoir de serpent, ils ne sont pas autorisés !

-En vérité, ils le sont. » corrigea Dumbledore.

« - Tenez, monsieur Potter, buvez ça. » dit Madame Pomfresh en lançant un regard noir à Molly, « - Pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux ? »

Salazar avala une gorgée d’eau froide du gobelet placé entre ses mains, soulageant la sécheresse de sa gorge, mais il gémit de douleur lorsqu’il essaya d’ouvrir les yeux.

« - Trop de lumière. » marmonna-t-il

« - Rallongez-vous, alors. Comme je l’ai déjà dit, vous avez reçu un gros coup à la tête, et vous devez vous reposer.

-Ce garçon est la raison pour laquelle Ron a été mordu et empoisonné ! Il doit être puni !

-Correction ! _Votre_ garçon est la raison pour laquelle il a été mordu, et également celle de notre présence en ces lieux. » gronda Salazar

« - Tu vas m’écouter, espèce de petit… !

-Non, Madame ! Vous allez m’écouter ! » cria Salazar, bien que cela lui fit un mal monstre, « - Votre idiot de fils croit que je suis maléfique parce que je suis à Serpentard et que je parle aux serpents. Et je peux _comprendre_ d’où viennent ses préjugés ! Heureusement que vos autres enfants ne sont pas des sans-cervelles comme vous l’êtes ! Oh, et si jamais, à l’avenir, vous m’envoyez ne serait-ce _qu’une_ autre beuglante, sachez que vous n’allez pas aimer ma réponse. Je n’en n’ai rien à faire que vous connaissiez ma mère ou non. _Je_ ne vous connais pas, et vous n’avez _aucun_ droit sur moi pour me gonder comme l’un de vos enfants !

-Je n’ai jamais…

-Molly, ne me dis pas que c’est vrai… » grogna Monsieur Weasley

« - Ne parles pas à mère de cette manière ! » cria Ron

« - Hé bien ta mère a dépassé les bornes ! » dit Salazar en criant, prenant appui sur ses coudes avant de grogner et de se prendre la tête entre les mains tout en retombant sur le lit.

« - Oh, au fait Maman, il a appris à Fred et George comment détruire tes beuglantes ! » dit soudainement Ron.

Les jumeaux gémirent et enfouirent leur tête dans leurs mains alors que le visage de Molly devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« - QUOI ?!

-C’est bon, j’en ai assez ! Vous sortez tous ! » dit soudainement Madame Pomfresh, « - Dehors, maintenant ! Allez ! Ouste ! Monsieur Weasley, j’estime que vous êtes en état de partir également.

-Je veux que des actions soient prises, Albus ! Je veux que…

-Discutons-en dans mon bureau, voulez-vous ? » dit-il calmement.

« - Fred, George, pouvez-vous demander à Neville de m’amener Nora, s’il vous plait ? J’aimerais la voir. » dit Salazar alors qu’ils sortaient tous de l’infirmerie.

Molly leur lança un regard noir, mais Fred (ou George) lui sourit avant d’acquiescer.

« - Bien sûr, Harry. 

-Merci. » murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau, et Molly recommença à crier.

Le soudain silence qui tomba sur la pièce fut accueilli avec soulagement alors que Madame Pomfresh les poussait presque tous hors de l’infirmerie. Salazar pu enfin se relaxer et il entendit la médicomage souffler d’agacement.

« - Je jure que cette femme est en partie Banshie. », et le commentaire fit rire Salazar

« - C’est le nom que Nora lui a donné.

-Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle avec un rire léger, s’approchant pour s’asseoir à ses côtés.

« - Elle n’appelle jamais personne par leur vrai nom. Je suis Murmureur, Hermione est Broussaille, Neville est Dubat, Ron Carotte, Drago Avorton, Lucius Malfoy s’appelle Clown, et Madame Weasley est Banshie. » dit-il doucement avec amusement, « - Et il y en a d’autre encore. » ajouta-t-il avec un soupir, alors qu’il se frottait la tête en la regardant.

Il remarqua qu’elle l’observait plutôt étrangement, avant de la voir soupirer et de jeter un Sortilège de Discrétion tout autour d’eux et sur le lit

« - Et bien, Monsieur Serpentard, je pense que vous devriez à présent vous reposer. »

Le sang de Salazar se gela dans ses veines alors qu’il la regardait longuement avant de grogner à voix haute.

« - Vos Sortilège de Diagnostiques, évidement. L’avez-vous dit à Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, paniqué

« - Non, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le ferais pas. Minerva et moi savons que vous avez subit de nombreux abus. Elle me l’a dit avant qu’elle ne soit ‘oubliettée’. J’ai dut le lui rappeler, même si elle a perdu tout souvenir de l’incident. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu’elle n’est plus tout aussi enchantée par le directeur à présent, tout comme moi.

\- Ce sale fouineur, manipulateur… » Salazar dut se mordre la langue pour s’arrêter de jurer,

« - Je m’étais toujours demandé pourquoi elle n’avait jamais reparlé de cette nuit.

-Elle se souvient que vous avez fait exploser le bureau, mais pas de vous en train d’expliquer que vous avez été abusé. Elle a donné le fond de sa pensée à Dumbledore pendant des jours, et comme je l’ai déjà mentionné, elle m’en avait fait part avant que le directeur n’agisse.

« - Dieu merci, » soupira Salazar, « - Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il en soit arrivé à de telles extrémités.

-Ni moi, mais monsieur, si vous êtes Salazar Serpentard, où est le véritable Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-elle d’un ton inquiet, une pointe de peur pouvant être entendue dans le ton de sa voix.

« - Madame, j’aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous raconter toute l’histoire, mais ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Severus connait la vérité. Je lui ai fait jurer par un serment de ne parler à personne de mes secrets, mais dite lui que je vous ai donné la permission de vous en parler à vous et au professeur McGonagall, si vous jugez tous les deux qu’elle soit suffisamment digne de confiance. Mais j’aurais également besoin d’un serment de la part de vous deux. Il est beaucoup trop dangereux pour moi de ne pas vous en demander un, mais je peux vous assurer une chose qui devrait apaiser votre esprit. Les Potter, _tous_ les Potter, sont en vie. »

La respiration de Madame Pomfresh se bloqua dans sa gorge, et ses mains volèrent à sa bouche alors que ses yeux s’emplissaient de larmes.

« - Vraiment ? 

-Vraiment, vous avez ma parole. »

La médicomage hocha la tête avant de lever sa baguette,

« - Moi, Poppy Pomfresh, Jure sur ma vie et ma magie que je ne révèlerai rien à propos de secrets de Salazar Serpentard qui me seront divulgués par Severus Rogue ou Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Qu’il en soit ainsi. »

L’immortel soupira de soulagement lorsque la magie tourbillonna autour d’eux.

« - Merci. » murmura-t-il alors qu’il sentait ses yeux se fermer à nouveau.

« - De rien. Et maintenant reposez-vous. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle le recouvrit avec un drap et resta assise à ses côtés jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choix de traduction : j'ai utilisé 'Sortilège de Discrétion' pour traduire 'privacy ward'. Je n'ai pas la MOINDRE de comment traduire ce truc. Déjà que ward est un pur casse-tête à gérer à lui tout seul (juste… Blood ward. BLOOD WARD ! Argh !)
> 
> Mes divagations de traduction mise à part, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! ^^ Comme vous pouvez le voir, de plus en plus de personnes semblent être au courant de l'identité de notre bon vieux Salazar, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle à votre avis? n_n
> 
> Je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 10 ! :D


	10. Une nouvelle façon de faire les choses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous!
> 
> Et bien dis donc, presque un mois entre deux update, désolé! xD Mais avec des rattrapages en fin du mois de juin, j'ai un petit peu oublié! ^^
> 
> Donc voilà, je vous souhaite la bienvenu pour ce chapitre 10! J'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture! :)
> 
> Je tiens à vous informer que la traduction des chapitres avancent bien de mon côté mais qu'il risque d'y avoir peu d'update durant les vacances. Pourquoi? Primo parce que je vais travailler une partie de juillet et presque tout le mois d'Août, et deuzio, parce que ma Beta (Aelyanne) prend également des vancances bien méritées! ^^ J'espère que vous comprendrez! :)Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires et vos likes! Ca représente beaucoup pour moi de voir que vous aimez cette traduction! 3
> 
> Allez, trève de bavardages.
> 
> L'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling, cette histoire est originellement celle de preciousann dont je ne suis que la traductrice! Un grand merci également à Aelyanne pour la correction de ce chapitre!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Salazar passa deux jours entiers à l’infirmerie, et il apprit que Madame Pomfresh ne faisait pas son travail à moitié. En vérité, elle pouvait se montrer parfois surprotectrice envers ceux qui se retrouvaient sous son aile. Sa brève visite pour son nez cassé n’avait pas permis à la médicomage de faire un scan complet de son état, mais le choc qu’il avait reçu à la tête, et la perte de connaissance qui avait suivie, l’avait permis. Et même s’il avait été conscient, il s’en serait tout de même bien passé.

La semaine et demie qui avait suivie avait mis les nerfs de Salazar à rude épreuve. Il n’aimait vraiment pas l’idée qu’autant de personnes soient au courant de ses plans, même s’il était sûr de pouvoir leur faire confiance. Son opinion était que plus il y avait de personnes qui connaissaient son secret, plus il y avait de chance que tout tourne mal. Cependant, il pouvait également utiliser cela à son avantage. Severus, Poppy et Minerva pouvaient lui fournir des informations capitales sur Albus, et à sa plus grande surprise, les trois étaient plus qu’enjoués à cette perspective.

Poppy et Minerva avaient réussi à attraper le pauvre Maitre des Potions le soir même du jour où l’infirmière avait découvert la vérité, juste après le diner, et avaient demandé des réponses. Heureusement, Poppy l’informa qu’il avait la permission de Salazar pour parler, et le jeune professeur leur avait montré les mêmes souvenirs que l’immortel lui avait présenté quelques semaines plus tôt, ainsi que ceux de toutes les discussions qu’ils avaient eu depuis.

Dire que les deux sorcières étaient alors très en colère aurait été un euphémisme.

Minerva n’arrivait pas à croire qu’Albus ait pu aller jusqu’à utiliser le Sortilège d’Amnésie sur elle, et lorsque Severus lui montra le souvenir de la nuit où Salazar avait détruit le bureau de Dumbledore, elle dut d’autant plus enragée par le comportement du directeur. Les deux autres durent l’empêcher de transformer Albus en crapaud et de le maudire pour les quatorze générations à venir. Quand sa rage finit par se calmer, elle passa de totalement furieuse à complètement dévastée. Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment le Grand Albus Dumbledore avait pu en arriver à de telles extrémités pour assurer la réussite de ses plans. Minerva savait qu’il parlait du ‘Plus Grand Bien’ à longueur de journée, mais jamais elle n’avait connecté les points.

Et ce fut Salazar qui rassembla les pièces du puzzle pour eux.

Malgré les apparences, Salazar était tout sauf un ermite. Il avait voyagé au travers du monde magique et savait des choses que beaucoup aurait qualifié d’informations sans importances. Il avait également pris le temps de s’asseoir avec Poppy, Minerva et Severus pour leur expliquer tout cela.

Ils étaient dans le bureau de Rogue, et deux semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis l’incident dans le couloir de Potions. Ce n’était qu’en cet instant que Salazar put expliquer aux deux sorcières ce qu’il savait et pourquoi il agissait comme il le faisait.

Albus Dumbledore prêchait la philosophie du ‘Plus Grand Bien’ car il croyait fermement que cela était vrai. Ce fut Albus, et _non_ Gellert, qui fut le premier à énoncer ce concept. Dumbledore et Grindelwald étaient meilleurs amis, et s’étaient rencontrés lorsqu’ils étaient adolescents. Albus rêvait de pouvoir et de diriger le monde moldus. Il clamait à tout va que les sorciers valaient plus que les moldus à cause de leurs capacités magiques, et que les non-magiques avaient besoin de quelqu’un pour les ‘guider’, et il était prêt à utiliser _tous_ les moyens à sa disposition pour forcer les moldus à se soumettre à sa volonté.

Et Albus prévoyait de gouverner avec Grindelwald à ses côtés.

Ses plans, cependant, furent réduits à néant lorsque sa sœur Arianna fut tuée lors d’un duel opposant Albus, son frère Abelforth, et Grindelwald. C’est la mort de sa sœur qui lui fit réaliser qu’il suivait un chemin plus que dangereux, et il coupa les ponts avec Grindelwald.

Ce fut à ce moment que Grindelwald adopta la philosophie du ‘Plus Grand Bien’ et commença à commettre les actes horribles qui ont marqué les années 1940. Puis lui et Albus ont eu leur fameux duel, et le reste appartient à l’Histoire.

Puis arriva Voldemort.

Salazar leur expliqua qu’Albus avait eu plus que suffisamment le temps de s’occuper du sorcier avant que ce dernier ne devienne aussi puissant qu’il ne l’avait été. Il leur dit également que Voldemort était bel et bien son Héritier, et que son véritable nom était Tom Jédusor. Il leur expliqua que ce dernier avait été diplômé de Poudlard en 1945, et qu’il avait grandis et passé sa scolarité sous le règne de terreur de Grindelwald et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Moldue. Tout cela, ajouté au fait qu’il avait grandis dans un orphelinat, n’avait très certainement pas dut l’aider à développer une façon de penser saine. Malgré tout, Albus _savait_ qui il était, et ce qu’il prévoyait de faire, et ce bien avant le début de la Première Guerre des Sorciers. Salazar leur expliqua que la guerre aurait pu être évitée si Albus s’était occupé de Voldemort dès le départ.

Puis est arrivée la prophétie.

Salazar se présenta comme la preuve que celle-ci n’était qu’un ramassis de non-sens, leur expliqua se qui se passa alors et pourquoi il avait poussé les Potter à fuir. Il leur expliqua ce qui s’était réellement cette nuit d’Halloween il y a dix ans, et ce qu’il avait fait depuis.

Il insista auprès des trois que si Albus Dumbledore, au nom du ‘Plus Grand Bien’ était prêt à mettre en danger un enfant de onze ans à cause d’une stupide prophétie, alors quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas.

Ce fut à ce moment que Minerva explosa en sanglots.

« - Je ne comprends toujours pas _pourquoi_ , » dit-elle en secouant la tête, « - Pourquoi Albus ferait-il tout ça ?

-Parce qu’il croit qu’Harry Potter est la seule personne capable de vaincre Voldemort, mais je ne suis pas de cet avis. Un _enfant_ ne peut pas vaincre le plus puissant mage noir de son temps. C’est comme si Albus avait repris sa philosophie du ‘Plus Grand Bien’ et l’avait tordue pour la transformer en quelque chose de tout à fait différent. Il n’est plus question de régner sur les moldus pour leur propre bien. Je pense qu’il croit être le seul à avoir la connaissance et le pouvoir nécessaires pour aider ‘Harry Potter’ dans sa quête pour vaincre Voldemort. ‘Pour le Plus Grand Bien’ veut à présent dire, ‘Je suis prêt à tout pour faire ce que je pense être juste, et personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de mon chemin’. Même si cela veut dire placer un ‘enfant’ de onze ans en danger. Le fait qu’il t’ait amnésiée, et qu’il utilise la pierre comme un leurre pour Voldemort en sont la preuve. Il est prêt à mettre l’école ainsi que ses élèves en danger. Le Cerbère, le griffon, laisser Quirrell obtenir des informations qu’il ne devrait pas avoir, couplé au fait qu’il ne cesse de retirer les protections que je place sur la porte n’arrange pas son cas.

-Pensez-vous qu’Albus soit un mage noir ? » demanda Poppy avec un air inquiet sur le visage, et Salazar secoua la tête en soupirant.

« - Non, je ne pense pas. S’il y a bien une chose de sûre, c’est qu’il est _lumineux_. Mais c’est un manipulateur. Lors de la première guerre, l’Ordre du Phénix n’était qu’une immense blague. Trop de sorciers et de sorcières sont morts parce qu’Albus pensait qu’il ne fallait pas tuer les Mangemorts.  Je ne sais pas si c’est parce qu’il était persuadé qu’il pouvait les pousser à se racheter, ou je ne sais quelle autre excuse, mais on ne peut pas faire la guerre en utilisant uniquement des Sortilège de Stupéfixion ou des Maléfice de Chatouillis. Tout ce que les Mangemorts avaient à faire était de libérer leurs camarades pour les aider à s’échapper et ainsi combattre à nouveau pour tous les tuer. Vous n’allez pas aimer ce que je vais dire, mais je pense que c’est à la guerre comme à la guerre. Si quelqu’un essaye de nous tuer, il faut les tuer avant.

-Je suis d’accord, » dit Severus, « - Nous nous moquions beaucoup de l’Ordre. Et heureusement, j’étais du mauvais côté lors de la première partie de la guerre, mais j’ai pu voir à quel point j’étais dans l’erreur à la fin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts avaient compris qu’Albus espérait juste les capturer, et non pas les tuer. Et ce simple fait, dans leur esprit, leur laissaient la possibilité de pouvoir faire tout ce qu’ils voulaient sans prendre le risque d’être sévèrement blessés en retour.

-Exactement, » acquiesça Salazar, « - Et la guerre qui arrive devra être combattue différemment. »

Minerva soupira,

« - Bon, je peux accepter l’idée qu’une guerre se profile à l’horizon, mais que faisons-nous en attendant ?

-Ca va dépendre des Horcruxes, et malheureusement, je n’ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qu’ils sont et où ils sont. Albus en sait plus sur Voldemort que moi, et j’ai besoin de son aide. Le problème est que je ne lui fait pas confiance, et s’il découvre qui je suis réellement, il ne me fera pas confiance en retour. Nos idéaux sont bien trop opposés, et travailler ensemble est presque impossible. Mais je peux travailler aux dépens d’Albus, mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin d’aide, et c’est là que vous entrez en action. J’ai besoin d’informations. Albus sait pour les Horcruxes grâce à Nicholas, mais il ne lui en a ni parlé, ni ne lui a donné la moindre information. A la place, Severus et moi espérons que le directeur lui fera part de quelque chose. » continua Salazar, et Rogue acquiesça,

« - Mais je n’ai rien pour le moment.

-Ce qui est compréhensible s’il cherche aussi à savoir ce qu’ils sont et où ils sont. » dit Salazar avant de soupirer, « - Dans un excès de colère, j’ai dit que je ne jouerai pas le jeu d’Albus, mais j’ai bien peur de devoir ravaler mes propres paroles. Je vais entrer dans son jeu, dans une certaine mesure. Il pense que je suis Harry Potter, alors je serais Harry Potter. Je ne le laisserai cependant pas mettre l’école et ses élèves en danger. Dès que la pierre sera mise en place, j’irai la récupérer car nous ne pouvons permettre à Voldemort de regagner une forme corporelle pour le moment.

-La pierre sera cachée dès que le Filet du Diable de Pomona sera mis en place. Quirrell compte utiliser un troll, mais cela risque de prendre un certain temps avant qu’il n’en trouve un. Albus attend simplement pour la plante. » dit Minerva, et tout le monde la regarda longuement.

« - Tu en es sûre ? » demanda Salazar, ce à quoi elle acquiesça

« -En tant que directrice adjointe, Albus m’a dit pour les pièges des autres, mais pas un mot sur le sien.

-Ce n’est pas grave. Je n’en ai même rien à faire des autres pièges parce que je connais un moyen d’aller récupérer la pierre sans devoir passer par ça.

-Vraiment ? » demanda Poppy avec surprise

« - Oui, et c’est vraiment simple. Mais je ne dirais rien au cas où Quirrell découvre quelque chose. Je vous en parlerai quand la Pierre sera en sécurité, je vous le promets. Un indice cependant, le château va m’aider dans ma tâche. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Il leva son regard sur Minerva,

« - Sais-tu combien de temps il reste avant que cela soit bon ?

-Très bientôt. Je dirais dans quelques jours, même. Je sais que cela sera avant Halloween.

-Et moi qui pensais plutôt aux alentours de Noël. » dit Severus, un peu choqué, et Minerva secoua la tête.

 « - C’est ce qu’Albus dit à tout le monde. Pourquoi dit-il cela, je n’en sais rien, mais la pierre sera cachée d’ici quelques jours.

-Avec Albus, rien n’est certain. » dit sèchement Salazar

« - Qu’en est-il de la porte ? » demanda Poppy, « - Qu’en est-il pour le moment ?

-Il semblerait qu’il se soit lassé de retirer mes protections, pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si c’est pour me donner l’impression que j’ai l’avantage, ou si c’est parce que Fred et George ont failli se faire tuer cette nuit-là. Je continue d’aller la contrôler, par contre.

-Donc les protections sont toujours en place ?

-Oui.

-Je suis inquiète à votre propos, Salazar. Qu’en est-il de l’Horcruxe dans votre tête ? » demanda la médicomage, « - Je suis une soigneuse, et je ne me sens pas vraiment à l’aise à l’idée de savoir que vous vous baladez avec un morceau de l’âme de Voldemort logée là-dedans. 

-Je me doute que cela doit être quelque peu déconcertant pour vous, Poppy, mais j’ai le sentiment que c’est l’Horcruxe qui me permet de conserver l’apparence d’Harry Potter. Si on le retire, tous nos plans vont tomber à l’eau. Il ne m’influence en rien, mais il est douloureux quand Quirrell est près de moi. Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais peut-être que cela pourra jouer en notre faveur. 

-Et quand viendra le moment de le détruire ? » demanda Severus,

« -Je ne sais pas encore. Le Feudeymon et le venin de Basilic sont les deux seules méthodes que je connais pour en détruire un. Et un Horcruxe vivant peut être détruit par le Feudeymon, j’en suis certains, mais je ne sais pas si le venin fonctionnerait sur moi.

-Et qu’en est-il du Sortilège de Mort ? 

-Il rebondirait simplement sur moi à cause de mon immortalité, et je ne sais pas si le venin de basilic serait tout aussi efficace. Je suppose que, comme le disent les moldus, nous verrons le moment venu. Je ferai quelques recherches, mais ce n’est pas ma priorité pour le moment. Mettre la pierre en sécurité et protéger les étudiants est ce sur quoi nous devons concentrer nos efforts. » dit-il, et ils acquiescèrent tous à ses paroles.

« - _Murmureur, qu’est-ce qu’on fera si Idiot découvre la vérité ? »_ demanda soudainement Nora

« - _Et bien, ma chère, je n’en ai aucune idée. Espérons que cela ne soit jamais le cas, ou qu’il ne la découvre que lorsque toute cette histoire sera finie._  » répondit-il, et elle hocha de la tête en retour.

Une fois que Salazar eut répété son court échange, ils mirent un terme à la rencontre. Salazar leur précisa qu’il avait écrit à Nicholas, et les invita à le rejoindre pour discuter avec l’alchimiste quand celui-ci viendrait au château.

Inutile de dire que les trois furent très excités par la nouvelle.

~*~

« - Tu penses que McGonagall, Rogue et Madame Pomfresh connaissent la vérité ? » demanda Fred en regardant la carte.

« - Possible. » répondit George, ne levant pas son regard du livre qu’il lisait,

« - Il sont quand même restés dans le bureau de Rogue à discuter pendant des heures.

-Vrai. » dit Fred dans un bâillement, avant de s’arrêter et de regarder longuement la carte,

« - George, pourquoi notre petit frère dort-il avec un certain Peter Pettigrow ? »

Ce dernier leva le regard avant d’hausser les épaules.

« - J’en sais rien. Peut-être un autre première année qui a fait un cauchemar, ou un truc du genre. Hey ! Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose ! Le Sortilège de Désillusion qui permet de dissimuler la cible. Le sort agit de sorte à ce que la chose/personne touchée agisse comme un caméléon, prenant la couleur et la texture de ce qui se trouve derrière et autour d’elle, lui donnant ainsi une forme d’invisibilité ! 

-Fais-moi voir ! » demanda Fred en attrapant le livre se trouvant entre les mains de son jumeaux.

« - Mais c’est génial ! Et en plus, le sort n’a pas l’air très compliqué, même s’il est considéré comme un sort du niveau d’un septième année.

-Et est-ce que ça nous a déjà arrêté ?

-Jamais. » répondit Fred avec un grand sourire.

« - Commençons l’entrainement, alors ? » demanda George, et son jumeau ne put qu’acquiescer avec enthousiasme.

                                                                                                 ~*~

Salazar revenait de la rencontre qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau de Rogue, et faisait son chemin vers les dortoirs. Il restait encore une heure avant le couvre-feu, mais il était fatigué et ne désirait plus que se reposer avec un livre sur son lit. Cependant, quand il mit les pieds dans sa chambre, il sut que quelque chose n’allait pas. Drago, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott étaient tous présents, et semblaient agir plus étrangement que d’habitude. Blaise était là également, lisant un livre, mais il était assis en tailleur sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux et sa tête reposant dans ses mains. Salazar attrapa son regard, et Blaise regarda brièvement vers les quatre autres garçons puis de nouveau vers lui avant de rediriger son regard sur le lit de Salazar pour retourner sur les quatre Serpentards.

Salazar hocha imperceptiblement la tête, comprenant le message silencieux.

Quelque chose n’allait pas.

« - _Quelque chose va de travers ici, mais je n’arrives pas à savoir quoi. »_

Nora sortit sa tête de la manche de sa robe et regarda autour de la pièce, et Salazar sentit sa prise sur son bras de resserrer quand son regard se posa sur son lit.

« - _Murmureur, c’est bizarre, mais ton oreiller semble très chaud._

 _-Vraiment ?_  » demanda-t-il en s’approchant du lit. Il entendit quelques ricanements derrière lui, et il fut certain que les autres Serpentards lui avaient joué un sale tour.

Salazar regarda longtemps son oreiller avant de placer doucement le bout de son doigt sur celui-ci. Il laissa s’échapper une exclamation étouffée avant de reculer brusquement. Il lança un regard noir aux verts et argents.

 _Comment ont-ils put placer une Malédiction de Flagrance sur mon oreiller ?_ Pensa-t-il en plissant les yeux dans leur direction, _Un élève plus âgé, peut-être ?_

 _« - Murmureur, es-tu blessé ? »_ demanda Nora en glissant de sa manche sur son lit.

_« - Je vais bien, ma chère. L’oreiller m’a brûlé, mais pas beaucoup non plus. Si tu n’avais pas senti la différence de température, la brûlure aurait pu être mille fois pire._

- _Avorton se montre de plus en plus audacieux. »_ dit-elle en lançant des éclairs dans leur direction.

« - _J’en ai bien peur. »_ dit Salazar avant de se tourner vers Drago en souriant,

« - Que c’est Gryffondor de ta part, Drago. Placer un sortilège sur mon oreiller pour qu’il me brûle. Tu n’étais pas au courant que les serpents étaient capables de voir les différences de température, je suppose ? » dit-il en pointant Nora du doigt, « - Ce n’était pas un plan très bien réfléchis, ou rusé, si tu veux mon avis, mais très téméraire, sinon irréfléchis, c’est-à-dire un comportement, comme je l’ai déjà mentionné, de Gryffondor. » termina-t-il en ajoutant un applaudissement pour marquer ses mots.

Blaise renifla d’amusement, mais ne leva pas son regard du livre qu’il lisait, et Drago devint rouge en le fusillant du regard. Il planta ensuite son regard dans celui de Salazar et s’apprêta à parler avant que l’immortel ne l’interrompe.

« - Malgré tout, cela me fait me demander si tu ne m’as pas préparé d’autres surprises. Qu’allons-nous trouver, je me le demande ? » se demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique, « - Bon, où ai-je pu ranger ce livre sur la magie du sang ? » dit-il à voix haute en commençant à fouiller dans ses affaires. Il garda un œil sur Drago et sa troupe, et ne put s’empêcher de sourire lorsque le blond devint blanc comme un linge.

« - La magie du sang est de la magie noire. » dit Drago d’une voix tremblante.

« - C’est vrai dans certains cas. » répondit nonchalamment Salazar avant de sortir un vieux livre en cuir de sa valise.

« - Bon, où est donc le sort que j’avais vu ? » demanda-t-il, prenant bien le temps de tourner les pages avant de finalement s’arrêter et sourire.

« - Ah, le voilà ! » s’exclama-t-il avant de lire à voix haute,

« - Ce sortilège est utilisé pour ériger des champs de protections, faciles à faire et pourtant très puissants, via l’usage du sang. En utilisant le liquide vital de celui qui l’utilise, tout objet peut être utilisé comme point d’ancrage pour les protections. Le sort a été correctement lancé lorsque l’ère à protéger brille d’une lueur jaune, et tous les objets maudits se trouvant au sein de celle-ci commenceront à luire d’un profond rouge sang. Le champ de protection durera tant que celui qui lance le sort en aura besoin, et n’est détruit que lorsque le point d’ancrage est retiré. » lut-il avant de regarder Drago, « - Parfait, n’est-ce pas ?! »

Salazar commença à marmonner à propos de quel objet utiliser comme ancre avant d’arrêter son choix sur une boulette de papier se trouvant dans la corbeille près de son lit. Il ‘vérifia’ une nouvelle fois les instructions dans le livre avant de couper la paume de sa main avec un Sortilège de Découpe et de déposer un peu de son sang sur la boulette de papier. ‘Contrôlant’ à nouveau son livre, il fronça les sourcils de concentration, pointa sa baguette sur le morceau de parchemin et murmura l’incantation. Quand le dit objet se mit à luire d’une couleur bleue, il sourit, satisfait.

« - Bon, maintenant que c’est fait, où est ce que je pourrais la placer ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute, regardant autour de lui.

La décision fut facile à prendre. Salazar souhait protéger Blaise également, sachant que le garçon avait fait l’effort d’être gentil avec lui depuis ce fameux jour en cours de Métamorphose. Salazar l’avait même aidé en retour pour certains de leurs devoirs, et ils avaient eu l’occasion de discuter un peu. Salazar savait que Drago avait causé beaucoup d’ennuis à Blaise depuis, mais ce dernier avait préféré l’ignorer, ce qui avait enragé le blond encore plus.

Après avoir placé un Sortilège Collant sur la boule de papier, il se tourna vers le mur vierge se trouvant entre leur lit. Au moment où il allait placer le point d’ancrage, sa cicatrice lui fit soudainement mal, et il poussa une exclamation de douleur et de surprise.

« - Professeur ! Potter est en train d’utiliser de la magie du sang ! » cria soudainement Drago.

Salazar lança un regard noir au-dessus de son épaule avant d’attacher l’ancre au mur, murmurant la dernière incantation pour activer le champ de protection. Il se tourna ensuite et observa le sortilège prendre effet.

« - Potter, qu’avez-vous fait ?! » cria Rogue alors que la zone dans laquelle se trouvait le lit de Blaise et le sien commençaient à briller d’une couleur jaune comme le soleil.

Salazar leva le regard pour voir Albus, Quirrell et Severus se tenir à l’entrée de la chambre, et tous avaient un air surpris gravé sur le visage. Salazar, par contre, ne fut pas très surpris de voir son oreiller, la poignée de sa table de nuit et la paire de chaussures de Blaise prendre une teinte écarlate.

« - Je viens juste de placer un champ de protection, » répondit-il d’une voix innocente.

« - Potter, retirez immédiatement… » commença Rogue en s’avançant vers Salazar, mais ce dernier le coupa.

« - Monsieur, je vous conseillerais de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Si vous, ou n’importe qui d’autre d’ailleurs, avez l’intention de me blesser, le champ de protection vous repoussera et vous finirez par retomber _brutalement_ sur votre derrière. » dit-il rapidement, et Rogue s’arrêta net, le regardant avec surprise.

« - Pourquoi mon coin brille aussi ? » demanda Blaise, confus

« - Le champ fait effet sur un périmètre d’environ cinq mètres, » dit Salazar, « - Je suppose que c’est une heureuse coïncidence, vu que tes chaussures brillent d’une couleur rouge. 

-QUOI ?! » cria Blaise, brisant soudainement son masque de froideur et d’indifférence,

« - Drago, espèce de sale petite merde de dragon puante et pour… ! 

-Monsieur Zabini ! » cria Severus en avertissement, et Blaise s’arrêta pour fusiller le blond du regard.

« - Il semblerait que les apprentis Mangemorts aient maudit mon oreiller avec une sorte de malédiction qui peut me brûler la peau, et qu’ils en ont placé une autre sur la poignée de ma table de nuit. » dit Salazar en levant son doigt,

« - Nora a remarqué la différence de température sur mon oreiller, et quand je l’ai touché, il m’a brûlé. » ajouta-t-il en se tenant près de son lit avec un sourire innocent.

« - Où as-tu appris ce sort, Harry, » demanda Dumbledore

« - Dans un livre que j’ai acheté cet été après avoir reçu ma lettre. » mentit-il

« - Dans quel magasin l’as-tu acheté ?

-Oh. » il se gratta la tête, « - Je ne me souviens plus vraiment du nom du magasin, mais c’était dans un lieu appelé l’Allée des Ambrames… Embri… ? 

-L’A-A-Allées des E-Embrumes ? » demanda Quirrell, l’air amusé,

« - Oui ! C’est ça ! L’Allée des Embrumes, c’est le nom. » dit-il.

Et ce n’était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il avait acheté le livre là-bas… Il y a environ deux cents ans.

« - Qu’as-tu acheté d’autre à l’Allée des Embrumes ? » demanda gentiment Albus.

Salazar lui fit un sourire innocent avant de lui montrer l’objet dans sa main.

« - Ma baguette. »

Albus pâlit brusquement, ses yeux s’écarquillant de surprise.

« - Harry, puis-je te demander de quoi elle est faite ?

-Oh, hum… Le fabricant a dit qu’elle me convenait parfaitement, qu’elle était faite de bois d’if avec un cœur fait d’écailles de basilic. » dit-il, explosant intérieurement de rire au visage horrifié d’Albus.

Quirrell, au contraire, commença à rire.

« - V-V-Voilà d-d-onc de très i-i-intéressants m-m-matériaux, M-Monsieur P-Potter.

-Je n’avais jamais entendu parler de basilic avant, j’ai donc fait des recherches. Je trouve la situation plutôt marrante, vu que je peux parler aux serpents, vous savez ? Les moldus ont une expression qui dit ‘si un regard pouvait tuer, je le serais’ ? Et bah, c’est quand même une application plutôt littérale de l’expression lorsqu’un basilic est impliqué. » dit-il innocemment, et Quirrell rigola doucement.

« - Harry, pourquoi n’es-tu pas allé chez Ollivander pour acheter ta baguette ? » demanda Albus, le choc finalement passé, et Salazar haussa des épaules,

« - Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait un endroit particulier où se rendre. Le magasin de baguette que j’ai trouvé était juste à côté de la librairie, et comme ma lettre indiquait qu’il nous fallait une baguette…

-Demain, nous sommes samedi, Harry, alors j’aimerais que tu accompagnes le Professeur Rogue au Chemin de Traverse. Je préfèrerais que tu utilises une baguette de chez Ollivander. »

Salazar plissa des yeux légèrement, et Rogue regarda Albus avec un mélange de choc et de dégout.

« - Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur, je ne vais pas abandonner ma baguette. » dit-il un peu froidement.

« - Non, non, je pense qu’il y a un malentendu. Tu peux garder cette baguette si tu le souhaites, mais je préfèrerais que tu en aies une également de chez Ollivander.

-Deux baguettes ? » demanda Severus avec surprise, et même Quirrell eut l’air étonné de cette suggestion

« - Hé bien, oui. Il est toujours utile d’en avoir une de secours. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. » dit Albus, « - Maintenant, Harry, parlons du champ de protection que tu as placé. Sais-tu que la magie du sang est considérée comme de la magie noire ? »

Salazar eut soudainement extrêmement envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur, mais il soupira simplement en regardant le vieil idiot.

« - Je dois admettre qu’il y a des trucs dans ce livre que j’ai trouvé vraiment déstabilisant, et que jamais je n’utiliserai sur quelqu’un, mais ce sortilège-là me semblait correct. Je suis plutôt inquiet par ce que les apprentis Mangemorts ont placé sur mes affaires et celles de Blaise. Peu importe ce qu’il y a sur mon oreiller, ça a brulé mon doigt. Imaginez si Nora n’avait pas remarqué la différence de chaleur et que j’avais placé ma tête dessus. » dit Salazar en pointant l’évidence, « - Apparemment, il s’agit là d’un sort dont l’unique but est de faire du mal aux gens, et j’appellerais plutôt _ça_ de la ‘magie noire’. Ce qui est ironique, vu que c’est mon sort de _protection_ qui est considéré comme tel. » dit l’immortel avec colère.

« - Tout d’abord, Harry, je te prierais de ne pas appeler monsieur Malfoy et ses amis de ‘apprentis Mangemorts’. » dit Albus avec une pointe de véhémence, « - Ensuite, toute forme de magie du sang est considérée comme de la magie noire de par son usage du sang. Le sang, par sa nature, et lorsqu’il est en contact avec de la magie, peut s’avérer très dangereux et avoir de terribles conséquences. »

Salazar haussa un sourcil.

 _Je n’ai jamais entendu autant d’idioties en une seule phrase, et en plus, ce qu’il dit n’a aucun sens. Un paquet de mots inutiles mis bout-à-bout pour ressembler à une vérité universelle, sage, et générale, hein ? A quoi joues-tu, Albus ?_ pensa l’immortel avant d’hausser les épaules.

« - Désolé, Monsieur, mais j’ai bien peur de devoir vous contredire. Les seules conséquences de ce que je viens de faire est que les objets qui ont été maudits et qui se trouvent dans ce périmètre vont à présent briller d’une couleur écarlate, et que ceux qui en sont la cause se feront attraper. L’autre conséquence est que si quelqu’un avec de mauvaise intentions pénètre ce cercle, il sera repoussé par la protection pour atterrir sur son derrière. Rien de bien méchant si on retire tout le côté embarrassant que cela peut causer. Après, si la protection avait pour but de décapiter ceux qui essaieraient de s’approcher, alors effectivement, il y aurait un problème, et évidement que je n’aurais pas utilisé ce sort. Je ne vois aucun risque à utiliser de telles protections et préfère largement cette alternative au fait de ne pas savoir lesquelles de mes affaires, et celles de Blaise par la même occasion, ont été maudites alors que nous ne regardions pas.

-Je suis vraiment déçu par ton comportement, Harry. » dit Dumbledore en secouant la tête avec tristesse.

 _Mais pourquoi !_ pensa Salazar en même temps que Quirrell demandait,

« -P-P-P-Pourquoi, Abus ? P-Pensez à s-sa p-propre s-s-s-sécurité ? »

Dumbledore regard Quirrell avec un regard noir avant de le reposer sur Salazar.

« - Je suis dans l’obligation de te demander de retirer cette protection.

-Non, je ne la retirai pas. 

-Espèce de petit… Et pas la moindre once de respect pour toute forme d’autorité ! Faites ce que le directeur vous demande ! » cria Rogue

« -Non, » dit fermement Salazar, « - La prochaine fois, Drago et ses amis pourraient faire pire. Je ne sais même pas ce qu’il y a sur mon coussin, ni sur ma table de nuit ou sur les chaussures de Blaise. Je ne prendrais certainement pas le risque que cela se reproduise.

-Harry, tu dois les pardonner. Je suis sûr qu’ils s’en veulent.

-Ils n’en ont pas l’air, et quand à les pardonner, je ne crois pas non plus. Ils l’ont fait intentionnellement.

-Je suis vraiment déçu par ton comportement » dit une nouvelle fois le directeur, « - Et je suis sûr que tes parents le seraient aussi. 

-Je ne les connais pas, donc je ne peux pas juger si c’est bel et bien le cas ou non, mais à qui est-ce la faute, on se le demande ? Essayer d’user de l’excuse de mes parents _morts_ pour me faire sentir coupable, ce n’est pas vraiment sage, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Non, tout ce que ça me fait est de m’énnerver encore plus.

-POTTER ! » cria Rogue, mais il fut coupé par Salazar qui n’en avait pas encore fini.

« - Vous oubliez dans qu’elles conditions j’ai grandis, Professeur. L’instinct de conservation fut la clé de ma survie. C’est ma détermination à voir le jour suivant _vivant_ qui fut ma clé pour continuer à vivre. Penser de façon rusée fut la clé qui m’a aidé à échapper à l’horrible traitement que me faisait subir cette énorme excuse de moldu qui me sert d’oncle. Ils peuvent s’estimer heureux que je ne sois pas retourné les voir pour leur lancer un sort.

-V-V-V-Vous l-l-l’auriez f-f-fait ? » demanda curieusement Quirrell

« - Non, parce que cela ne m’aurait pas rendu meilleur qu’eux. » dit Salazar en insistant sur ce fait, « - Et je vaux bien plus qu’eux. 

-Et je peux te dire que je suis heureux de t’entendre raisonner de cette manière, » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, « - Mais ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais faire preuve de la même attitude envers monsieur Malfoy et ses amis ? 

-Non. » dit Salazar en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste très enfantin.

« - Alors je suis au regret de devoir faire cela. Je suis désolé, mais vingt points seront retirés à Serpentard et toi, ainsi que tes camarades de chambre, aurez une retenue pendant une nuit lorsque j’en déciderais ainsi, quand je le voudrais avec qui je voudrais. »

Salazar fusilla du regard le directeur, et pensa brièvement à le maudire. Blaise protesta à l’injustice de cette punition (et il en avait le droit) en disant qu’il n’avait rien à faire dans cette histoire, et Drago commença à crier, clamant que son père aller en entendre parler.

Salazar roula simplement des yeux avant de se tourner vers son oreiller, le faisant léviter jusqu’à la cheminée et d’y mettre le feu. Il demanda ensuite à Blaise s’il avait une autre paire de chaussure, et lorsque le garçon acquiesça, il fit de même avec elles, lui assurant qu’il lui donnerait l’argent pour une nouvelle paire. Quant à la poignée de la table de nuit, il grogna à voix haute qu’il chercherait une solution plus tard. Il grimpa ensuite sur son lit, et regardant une dernière fois Albus, Severus et Quirrell, il les fusilla du regard, ces derniers observant sa petite crise avec un étrange mélange d’amusement (Severus et Quirrell) et de tristesse, (Albus).

Le directeur soupira fortement,

« - Quant au but premier de notre visite, il s’avère que je suis tombé sur le professeur Quirrell dans les donjons, et il cherchait l’entrée du passage secret que tu as découvert. Je dois avouer que je suis aussi curieux, et comme nous ne l’avons pas trouvé, nous nous demandions si tu pouvais nous en dire plus ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, usant de sa meilleur imitation du grand père protecteur qu’il pouvait faire.

Salazar le regarda d’un air mauvais depuis son lit,

« - Je suis désolé, professeur. Je crois bien avoir oublié où elle se trouvait. » dit-il avec colère avant de tirer les rideaux de son lit pour les fermer, comme l’aurait fait n’importe quel enfant de onze ans digne de ce nom.

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire lorsqu’il entendit le lourd soupir d’Albus, et ricana quand Rogue marmonna à propos ‘du satané rejeton de Potter’ alors que les trois adultes sortaient du dortoir des premières années.

Salazar se dit qu’il s’agissait là d’une nouvelle manière de s’occuper de la situation, et d’Albus, et que cette nouvelle méthode allait être très amusante à utiliser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Dumbly' (le surnom que donne Nora en anglais à Dumbledore) se traduit par 'bêtement'. En anglais, c'est un jeu de mort en or que l'on perd en français, alors j'adapte ! )  
> Merci d'avoir lu! Comme je ne sais pas quand sera la prochaine publication, je vous souhaite de bonne vacances, buvez de l'eau et restez au frais!   
> A bientôt! ^^


	11. Découvrir la vérté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Mais... Serais-ce un nouvel update que voilà?
> 
> De retour de ma (longue) trève estivale, je vous propose ce soir le chapitre 11 de cette traduction! (enfin!)
> 
> Je vous remercie encore pour vos retours sur ceux précedent et je vous remercie de votre patience! :)
> 
> Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, et la fanfiction à Precioussann! je n'en suis que la traductrice! (avec l'excellent travail de beta de Aelyanne qui permet de donner une meilleure qualité à cette histoire! :D  
> Bonne lecture! ^^

_Mon Vieil Ami,_

_Demain soir me semble être une date parfaite pour se rencontrer. Je dois t’avouer que cela sera plus que positif de pouvoir enfin te parler face à face. Mon autre ami ne m’a pas donné plus d’informations sur mon bien, mais par le ton et les mots utilisés dans tes lettres, je suppose que je ne vis pas aimer ce que tu auras à le dire. Ma Moitié est très inquiète pour la sécurité des enfants et m’accompagnera. Nous nous rencontrerons à l’heure donnée._

_Ton Vieil Ami,_

_Moi._

Salazar soupira de soulagement en lisant la lettre de Nicholas avant de regarder Hedwige.

« - Je n’ai aucune réponse à te donner. Tout est réglé pour le moment. » dit-il en caressant le sommet de sa tête.

Elle hulula en réponse et commença à picorer le bacon de son maître.

« - _Tu ne peux pas te trouver ton propre déjeuner, idiot de Pigeon ? »_

Hedwige lui lança un regard noir avant commencer à hululer de colère contre Nora, qui, elle, regardait un bol remplit de souris mortes ou paralysées. Elle en avait déjà mangée une et semblait considérer l’idée d’en consommer une autre, bien qu’elle soit encore indécise.

Au cours des dernières semaines, les elfes se trouvant dans les cuisines avaient attrapés toutes les souris qu’ils avaient pu trouver avant de les placer dans un bol au bout de la table de Salazar. Nora avait été ravie par cette nouvelle source de nourriture, disant qu’elles étaient bien meilleures que le poulet en sauce que Salazar lui avait donné jusqu’alors.

Hedwige, de son côté, avait repéré le bol en question, l’observant d’un œil affamé. Et avant même que l’immortel ne puisse réagir, le rapace avait poussé Nora d’un coup d’aile, attrapé une souris avant de commencer à voler en cercle au-dessus de leurs têtes.

 _« - Idiot de Pigeon ! Tu as volé mon petit déjeuné ! Rend le moi !_  » cria Nora en levant sa tête en l’air.

Elle essaya d’attaquer Hedwige, mais l’oiseau faisait en sorte de toujours se trouver hors de sa portée. Hedwige commença même à la narguer, volant au-dessus d’eux avant de descendre au plus près de la table et repartir en l’air.

«  _\- Écoute-moi bien, espèce de plumeau à poussière volant ! »_ continua Nora tout en essayant en vain d’attraper Hedwige, « - _Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te faire une fois que je t’aurais attrapé, surtout si tu ne me rends pas mon petit-déjeuner !_  »

Salazar ne pouvait que secouer la tête en rigolant face à leurs chamailleries, avant qu’Hedwige ne lâche soudainement la souris, qui atterrit directement sur la tête de Nora, puis roula sur la table et tomba sur le sol. Elle fit ensuite un piqué vers le bol, dans le but d’attraper une autre souris, mais Nora réussit, d’une manière ou d’une autre, à s’accrocher à la patte d’Hedwige.

Cela ne plût absolument pas au rapace qui commença immédiatement à essayer de lui faire lâcher prise. Et en cet instant, la totalité de la Grande Salle était en train de les observer, et Salazar riait si fort qu’il ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter.

Hedwige réussit finalement à se débarrasser de Nora, et le serpent atterrit sur le sol, et glissa presque immédiatement vers la souris toujours par terre, avant d’être arrêtée par Hedwige qui utilisa son aile pour pousser l’animal mort hors de la portée du serpent. Celle-ci s’arrêta pour lui jeter un regard noir alors que l’oiseau se posait à un mètre ou deux d’elle.

La plupart des professeurs étaient en train de rire également, certains semblaient curieux de voir qui allait gagner, et d’autre observaient avec désapprobation cette épreuve de force.

Parce qu’il en s’agissait bien d’une. La souris se trouvait à présent à mi-chemin entre Nora et Hedwige, et toutes deux regardaient l’autre. Hedwige avait les plumes ébouriffées et Nora sifflait fortement.

«  _\- Essaye donc de l’attraper si tu l’oses, Pigeon ! C’est_ mon _petit déjeuner, et tu ne peux pas l’avoir !_  » dit Nora, et Hedwige hulula en retour, battant des ailes.

« - Pourquoi ne partagez-vous pas ? » demanda Salazar en essayant de se calmer,

« - Ce n’est pas comme s’il en manquait.

- _Ce n’est pas ça le problème, Murmureur. Le Pigeon est un animal sauvage et vicieux, parce qu’elle a volé mon petit déjeuner !_  »

Salazar renifla d’amusement, mais ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre, et les deux animaux continuèrent à s’observer en chiens de faïences. Soudainement, Hedwige s’envola en direction de la souris dans le but de l’attraper, mais Nora bougea au même moment et réussit à s’enrouler autour d’une des ailes de l’oiseau et de son corps. Incapable de voler, Hedwige tomba sur le sol avec un ‘pouf’ et ne bougea plus, les yeux fermés.

Salazar haussa un sourcil en se demandant à quoi Hedwige jouait, et Nora leva la tête et glissa de sous l’oiseau. Elle s’approcha ensuite du rapace qui n’avait toujours pas bougé.

« - _Pigeon… ? Pigeon ? PIGEON ?!_  » cria soudainement Nora, utilisant sa queue pour tapoter le poitrail d’Hedwige,

« - _Pigeon, réveille-toi ! Murmureur, j’ai tué Pigeon ! Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?! Pigeon !_  »

Salazar essayait vraiment de garder un visage neutre, mais Nora semblait si paniquée et inquiète à l’idée qu’Hedwige ne soit plus de ce monde qu’il avait vraiment du mal à se contenir. Nora, quant à elle, continuait à jeter des coups d’œil au visage d’Hedwige et de lui crier dessus, quand soudainement, Hedwige hulula fortement, effrayant Nora, qui glissa en arrière rapidement. L’oiseau sauta sur ses pattes, attrapa la souris, et s’envola hors de la Grande Salle.

Salazar, ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes, commencèrent à rire, et il fallut quelques instants à Nora pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« - _Ce stupide Pigeon ! Elle m’a piégée ! Et moi qui la croyais morte, elle a QUAND MÊME volé mon petit déjeuner_

 _-Je suis désolé, ma chère, mais sache qu’il reste encore beaucoup de souris. N’en veux-tu pas une autre ? »_ demanda Salazar à Nora lorsque cette dernière glissa à nouveau vers lui.

« - _Non, Murmureur. Je suis rassasiée, mais la prochaine fois Pigeon ne sera pas aussi chanceuse. Et je la mordrai. »_

Salazar rigola doucement et la ramassa du sol pour la poser sur la table à ses côtés. Elle s’enroula sur elle-même avant de ronchonner à propos d’un ‘satané plumeau à poussière’, ‘Stupide pigeon’ et ‘finirai par la mordre’, ce à quoi l’immortel ne put que rire.

Blaise, qui avait fait partie des quelques personnes ayant rigolés tout du long, s’avança vers lui pour s’asseoir juste en face de Salazar. Nora leva la tête et le regarda avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

« - _Bonjours, Zabby. Peux-tu dire à Murmureur d’arrêter de se moquer de moi ? »_

Salazar renifla et regarda Blaise qui lui observait Nora avec prudence.

« - Y’a pas de problème si je m’assois ici ? Elle ne va pas me mordre ?

-Non, en fait, elle vient juste de te saluer, et de te demander de me dire d’arrêter de me moquer d’elle.

-Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il avec surprise avant de rigoler doucement,

« - Et moi qui croyais qu’elle n’aimait que Granger et Londubat

-Oh, non. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ne la dérangent pas plus que ça. Elle aime bien Fred et George, ainsi qu’Hermione et Neville, toi, et quelques professeurs.

-Elle a mordu Weasley, pourtant. » dit Blaise

« - _Simplement parce que Carotte a attaqué Murmureur._  » dit-elle et le jeune Serpentard leva son regard sur Salazar, une question dans le regard.

« - Elle a dit qu’elle a mordu Ron seulement parce qu’il m’a attaqué.

-Oh. Est-ce que je peux la caresser ? »

L’immortel acquiesça et Blaise tendit un tendit un doigts avec prudence en direction de la tête de Nora. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, et le jeune garçon finit par se relaxer. Nora semblait l’apprécier, allant même jusqu’à quémander plus de caresses quand Blaise retira sa main.

Ce dernier sourit en se tournant vers Salazar,

« - Je n’ai pas eu la chance de te remercier pour hier soir. J’étais resté dans la chambre dans l’espoir de t’avertir avant que tu ne te couches. Ils ont demandé à un septième année de placer la Malédiction de Flagrance sur ton oreiller. » murmura-t-il, « -Drago est celui qui a placé le sortilège sur la poignée de ta table de nuit. Il a utilisé un Maléfice Mordant, mais je suis quasiment certain qu’il a maudit mes chaussures avant que je n’arrive dans la chambre. Du moins, je pense que c’est ce qui a dut se passer. » marmonna-t-il

« - Je m’étais demandé ce que tu faisais assis sur ton lut, vu qu’habituellement tu lis dans la salle commune. Drago et sa troupe, cependant, sont vraiment ceux qui m’ont fait comprendre que quelque chose n’allait pas. A rester dans la pièce, ricanant et gloussant comme des idiots, ou devrais-je dire, des Gryffondors. » dit Salazar en prenant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille, faisant ricaner Blaise

« - Et pourtant, tu sembles être amis avec des Gryffondors plus que n’importe qui d’autre.

-Ce sont les seuls qui n’ont pas peur de moi. En vérité, Hermione et Neville ne jouent pas sur mes nerfs comme le font les autres, et Fred et George sont pareils. Ils aiment rigoler et faire des blagues, mais après tout, qui n’aime pas rire ? De plus, ils ont plus de cervelle que le reste de leur famille.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, » dit Blaise, pensif, « - Les Weasley et les Londubat sont des Sang-Purs, bien qu’ils soient considérés comme des traitres à leur sang, mais comme Granger est une sang de b…

-Si jamais tu finis cette phrase, je jure que je te lance un sortilège cuisant. » dit sèchement Salazar en regardant l’autre garçon, et celui-ci rougit de honte.

« -Une née Moldue.

-C’est mieux. » dit-il avec un sourire, « - Neville et Hermione aiment apprendre, et j’ai réalisé que j’aimais enseigner. Déjà à l’école primaire moldue où j’étais inscrit, je me retrouvais souvent à aider ceux qui en avaient besoin ou me le demandaient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je peux lire quelque chose et me souvenir de toutes les informations que j’ai pu y trouver. J’ai toujours fonctionné comme ça. Fred et George semblent bien m’aimer parce que je les ai aidés à détruire les Beuglantes de leur mère, mais ce n’est rien. Ça ne me pose pas de probLème.

-C’est vrai que tu retiens les choses hyper facilement, et je pense que tu es plutôt un Serdaigle de ce point de vue-là. La plupart des gens disent que tu peux faire certains trucs de magie plus compliqué parce que tu es plus puissant, et je suppose que ça doit être vrai, vu que tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui. » dit Blaise, murmurant la fin de sa phrase.

Salazar haussa simplement les épaules avant de placer sa serviette sur la table.

« - Je ne peux pas dire si c’est vrai ou non, mais je trouve ça marrant de surprendre les gens en sortant ces tours de mon sac. » rigola-t-il doucement, « - Je suppose que je pourrais cacher ce fait, mais franchement, quel intérêt ? Tout c’à quoi ça me servirait serait de plomber mes études.

-T’as pas tords. » dit Blaise avec un sourire.

Le jeune Serpentard s’apprêta à ajouter quelque chose quand une ombre apparue au-dessus d’eux, et ils levèrent tous les deux le regard pour voir Rogue les observer d’un air mauvais.

« - Potter, si vous avez enfin fini de présenter le divertissement du matin, le directeur souhaite que nous partions dès maintenant pour le Chemin de Traverse. J’ai personnellement des choses plus importantes à faire que de vous servir de baby-sitter,  alors soyez dans mon bureau dans dix minutes. » dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de s’en aller.

Salazar soupira en roulant des yeux,

« -Je pense que je ferais mieux d’y aller.

-On dirait vraiment qu’il te hait. Il n’agit pas comme ça avec les autres élèves de la maison. » commenta Blaise alors que Salazar se levait,

« - Et pourtant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me déteste autant. » dit-il en haussant des épaules, « - Mais si jamais je ne suis pas de retour pour le repas de midi, demande à quelqu’un de vérifier son placard d’ingrédients pour potions. Peut-être que vous retrouverez des morceaux de mon corps dedans. »

Blaise rigola franchement, et Salazar attrapa Nora avant de mâcher son dernier morceau de tartine, suivant rapidement le Maître de Potions hors de la Grande Salle.

~*~

Rogue marchait rapidement au travers des couloirs de l’école, Salazar peinant à le suivre. C’était un de ces moments où Salazar désirait avoir à nouveau sa taille adulte. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du professeur, l’immortel se laissa tomber sur une chaise pour reprendre son souffle alors que Rogue lui adressait un grand sourire.

« - Monsieur, puis-je vous suggérer de commencer un entraînement sportif ? Certains enfants nés moldus ou élevés par eux vont courir autour du lac certains matins. »

Salazar lui lança un regard noir avant de sourire et d’envoyer un maléfice cuisant dans sa direction, bien qu’il fut facilement bloqué par la baguette du plus jeune.

« - Être aussi impertinent ne te vas vraiment pas, Severus. » dit-il en riant, « - Et tu oublies que je suis un Sang-Pur, je ne courrais que le jour où je serais chassés par les démons de l’enfer eux-même. 

-Je l’avais remarqué, » rit doucement Rogue avant de continuer, « - Avez-vous la moindre idée de pourquoi Albus souhaite que vous ayez deux baguettes ? »

Salazar lança ses mains en l’air en soufflant d’exaspération,

« - Non, et la seule chose à laquelle je pense est qu’il souhaite que je possède une baguette ‘lumineuse’ au lieu de la ‘sombre’ que j’ai actuellement. J’ai été honnête quant à ses matériaux et sa provenance, et je lui ai dit uniquement pour l’embêter. Mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il agisse aussi bêtement ! »

Rogue roula des yeux,

« - Vous savez, vous _êtes_ le Sauveur du Monde Magique, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, et toutes les variations qui vont avec. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un tel _être_ se balader avec une baguette aussi _sombre_ , n’est-ce pas ? 

-Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit à propos de ton impertinence ? » rigola Salazar, et Severus lui fit un grand sourire en pointant la cheminée

« - Allons-y ?

-Je suppose que nous n’avons pas le choix. » dit l’immortel dans un soupir.

~*~

Salazar et Severus sortirent de la cheminée au Chaudron Baveur et se séparèrent pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations, Rogue devant se rendre chez un Apothicaire pour acheter des ingrédients pour ses potions. Semblerait-il que les plus jeunes années aient déjà gaspillés beaucoup d’ingrédients et explosé suffisamment de chaudrons pour qu’un voyage au Chemin de Traverse s’impose.

Salazar, de son côté, alla en ronchonnant au magasin d’Ollivander. Il n’y avait presque personne, seulement une vieille femme qui avait besoin de remplacer une baguette, et Salazar patienta jusqu’à ce que l’artisan se tourne vers lui.

Salazar connaissait Ollivander, vivant au Chemin depuis plusieurs siècles déjà. Il savait que l’homme avait une certaine tendance à être ‘effrayant’ aux regards de certains de ses clients, mais il savait qu’il était également un maître dans son art. Lui-même avait possédé de nombreuses baguettes faites par cette famille. Plus récemment encore, la baguette qu’il avait possédée, avant celle qu’il utilisait actuellement, avait été faite par l’arrière-grand-père d’Ollivander, Gerbold. A noter qu’il l’avait acheté il y a plus de cent cinquante ans.

Quand son tour arriva, Ollivander se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Ah, Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, comment allez-vous aujourd’hui ?

-Je vais bien, merci monsieur. Le Professeur Dumbledore m’a fait venir ici à cause de ma baguette.

-Oui, oui, Albus m’a contacté ce matin et m’a prévenu de votre visite. Très curieux qu’il veuille que vous ayez deux baguettes, et je ne sais honnêtement pas pourquoi moi-même. Malgré tout, il m’a demandé de jeter un coup d’œil à votre baguette en bois d’if avec son cœur en peau de basilic. Vous permettez ?

-Bien sûr, Monsieur. » dit Salazar en lui tendant la baguette qui offensait tant Albus.

Ollivander la prit et commença à glisser ses mains expertes dessus avant de la regarder avec plus d’attention. Il pencha ensuite légèrement la tête sur le côté en la soulevant comme pour l’admirer avant de sourire à Salazar.

« - C’est une baguette très puissante, Monsieur Potter, et je sens également un pointe de quelque chose de sombre, mais je suppose que c’est à cause de son cœur en peau de basilic. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Albus est si inquiet. Cette baguette a été faite avec beaucoup de soin, et ses composantes sont de très grande qualité. » dit-il en plaçant la baguette près de son oreille.

« - Mais il s’agit là d’une baguette très ancienne, presque quatre-vingt ans, pour être précis. »

Salazar acquiesça,

« - Oui, Monsieur. C’est ce que le vendeur m’a dit quand je l’ai achetée. »

Ollivander sembla réfléchir longuement à ce commentaire avant de le regarder curieusement.

« - Comment fonctionne-t-elle avec vous ?

-Très bien. Je réussis mes sorts au bout de quelques essais, et la première fois que je l’ai touchée, j’ai senti plein de picotements, mais ce n’était pas désagréable. » dit Salazar avec un sourire, se secouant comme pour illustrer le sentiment.

Ollivander lui sourit avant d’acquiescer et de rendre sa baguette à Salazar,

« - Je suppose que nous devons voir qu’elle autre baguette pourrait vous convenir, bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi. » dit-il avant de commencer à sortir des boites de ses étagères.

Une heure plus tard, un Ollivander plus que choqué expliqua à Salazar l’histoire de la baguette en bois de Houx et plume de phénix qui venait de se lier à lui. Apparemment, Ollivander avait vendu la baguette qui avait donné à Salazar sa cicatrice à un autre garçon, et la plume de phénix constituant le cœur de cette dite baguette provenait du même phénix que de celle en bois de houx qui était maintenant sienne. Salazar sentit la colère le gagner à chaque mots prononcés, mais il réussit à se contrôler jusqu’à ce qu’il sorte du magasin.

Il paya Ollivander, le remerciant pour son aide, et Salazar se glissa dans une allée pour apparaitre dans son appartement où il commença à exploser tous les meubles s’y trouvant. Après avoir poussé un cri de colère et de dégout, il regarda au travers de la fenêtre ensorcelée de son habitation, observant les passants du Chemin.

 _Comment Albus a-t-il réussi ce coup ?_ pensa Salazar en regardant des enfants courir dans la rue, _Comment a-t-il réussi à manipuler cette situation à son avantage ? Ollivander avait l’air vraiment choqué, donc je sais qu’il n’est en rien responsable de toute cette histoire, alors comment ?! SOIS MAUDIT ALBUS !_

Il pensa brièvement à réparer les dégâts dans son appartement pour tout exploser encore une fois, mais il remarqua que Severus était entré dans le magasin d’Ollivander avant d’en sortir quelques instants plus tard. Il vit le jeune homme regarder autour de lui avant de se diriger chez Fleury et Bott.

_Que m’a donc dit Ollivander ? La baguette choisit son sorcier ? C’est ce que pourtant tous ses ancêtres disaient aussi._

Il eut soudainement une idée et après avoir vérifié que la ruelle d’où il avait disparu était bien vide, il transplana avant d’entrer dans la librairie et trouva Severus immédiatement. Il lui lança un regard signifiant, ‘on doit parler plus tard’ avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. Salazar prit une profonde inspiration pour se clamer et sourit au caissier,

« - Excusez-moi, Monsieur ? Pouvez-vous me dire où est-ce que l’on peut trouver les livres en lien avec la fabrication des baguettes ? »

Du coin de l’œil, il vit que Severus le regardait avec un air interrogateur alors que l’homme lui pointait du doigt un rayon poussiéreux au fond du magasin. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent rapidement là-bas, et Salazar commença à scanner les reliures des livres, prenant un livre de temps en temps lorsque le titre attrapait son attention, soit le gardant avec lui, soit le reposant sur l’étagère.

Severus l’observa, mais il ne dit rien jusqu’à ce qu’ils quittent la librairie pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur.

« - Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il doucement avec une pointe de curiosité alors qu’ils entraient dans le pub.

« - Pas ici, Severus. » murmura l’immortel alors qu’ils atteignaient la cheminée, « - Certainement pas ici. »

~*~

Albus regarda la pièce avec un sourire. Il avait reçu un appel via cheminette d’un Ollivander plus qu’abasourdis juste après qu’Harry ait quitté sa boutique, et l’artisan lui avait raconté toute l’histoire. Il avait eu le sentiment qu’une telle chose allait se produire, et il était plus que ravi d’avoir suggéré au garçon d’acheter une seconde baguette.

A présent, Albus était tout à fait convaincu de la véracité de la prophétie, et il n’avait donc plus aucun doute quant à celle-ci. Harry Potter était celui qui allait vaincre Voldemort.

Il fut sorti brusquement de ses pensées lorsque la porte de la salle réservée aux membres du personnel s’ouvrit, laissant entrer le Maître de Potions qui avait l’air aussi grognon qu’à son habitude.

 _Au moins, il n’a pas l’air en colère_ , pensa Albus alors que l’homme s’asseyait à se place habituelle.

Il leur adressa un sourire à tous.

« - Merci à tous pour votre présence, bien qu’il soit un peu plus tard que d’habitude, et je suis désolé si votre samedi après-midi est occupé par la réunion d’aujourd’hui. Mais avant de commencer avec nos affaires habituelles, j’aimerais savoir ce qu’il s’est passé avec le jeune Harry, Severus. Avez-vous rencontré un quelconque problème, ce matin ?

-Aucun, » dit Rogue d’un ton ennuyé, « - Mais je dois préciser que le gamin n’écoute jamais quand on lui parle. Je lui ai dit d’attendre chez Ollivander, le temps que j’aille chez l’Apothicaire. Mais il ne l’a pas écouté, évidement, et j’ai dut retracer tout son chemin jusqu’à Fleury et Bott.

-A-t-il acheté quelque chose ? » demanda Albus, soudainement inquiet

« - Quelques vieux livres avec des contes pour enfants et autres bêtises, de la lecture à son niveau, en tout cas. Il n’est même pas capable de se procurer quelque chose digne d’intérêt. » dit-il, se remémorant  le mensonge que Salazar lui avait demandé de raconter à Albus.

Beaucoup de professeurs le regardèrent avec désapprobation, aux exceptions de Minerva et Poppy qui échangèrent un regard.

« - En es-tu sûr ? » demanda Albus, peu convaincu,

« - Après son petit tour avec de la magie du sang de hier soir, oui, j’en suis sûr et j’ai vérifié. » répondit Rogue en roulant des yeux.

Plusieurs personnes poussèrent une exclamation étouffée, et Albus le regarda d’un air peu ravi.

« - Albus ? Est-ce que ce qu’il dit est vrai ? » demanda Chourave, ses mains volant à sa bouche, ce à quoi Albus soupira avant d’acquiescer.

« - Oui, il a utilisé ce qu’il appelle un champ de protection activé par le sang. Il a utilisé un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il a déposé quelques gouttes de sang. La protection brille d’une couleur jaune une fois activée, et il clame qu’elle protège celui qui la met en place tant qu’il est à l’intérieur. Elle permet également de détecter les objets maudits se trouvant dans son périmètre.

-C-C-C’est u-une p-protection tout à f-fait l-l-légitime, et il l’a p-p-placé c-correctement. » dit Quirrell, et plusieurs professeurs le regardèrent,

« - J-J-Je suis v-v-vraiment impressionné, et i-il a d-d-détecté plusieurs o-objets qui a-avaient été m-maudits et qui o-ont brillé d’une c-c-couleur écarlate. P-Plusieurs de ses c-c-camarades avaient p-p-piégés ses affaires.

-Quirrell a raison, et la protection s’étend également à Monsieur Zabini, dont les affaires avaient été aussi maudites. » confirma Severus,

« - J’ai fait quelques recherches, et Potter a en effet bien placé la protection et celle-ci agit effectivement de la même manière dont il nous l’a décrite. C’est une protection extrêmement simple, et un première année avec suffisamment de contrôle sur sa magie peut en faire une. Je ne suis pas surpris que Potter en soit capable, même si c’est un abruti.

-Des élèves ont maudit ses affaires ? » demanda Flitwick avec surprise, et Albus soupira,

« - Oui, ses camarades de chambre.

-Je pense que ce sont des élèves plus âgés qui ont placé la malédiction de Flagrance sur son oreiller, » dit Rogue, et les yeux de tous les autres s’écarquillèrent

« - Et bien, je ne pensais pas que je dirais cela un jour à propos de magie noire, mais Potter a eu le bon réflexe de se protéger ainsi que son ami. » dit Minerva avec un hochement de tête, « - J’espère que tu n’as pas été trop dur avec lui, Severus. Il a simplement fait preuve de… Comment appelez-vous ça, vous les Serpentard ? Ah, oui, d’instinct de conservation. »

Rogue afficha un sourire méprisant à la réplique de la rouge et or, mais ce fut Albus qui répondit en soupirant une nouvelle fois,

« - J’ai retiré des points à Serpentard et je leur ais tous donné une retenue.

-A _tous ?_  » demanda Minerva, et le directeur hocha de la tête

« - Mais pourquoi à monsieur Potter ? » demanda Flitwick

« - Parce qu’il a usé de magie noire, » répondit sèchement le plus âgé

« - Mais Albus, on ne peut pas punir un enfant qui essaye de se protéger… » commença Minerva avant d’être coupée

« - C’est fait, Minerva, » dit-il d’un ton un peu énervé, « - C’est de la magie noire, peu importe comment on essaye de rationaliser la chose. Il a acheté ce livre dans l’Allée des Embrumes avec sa baguette qui est sombre elle aussi, faite de bois d’if et de peau de basilic. C’est pourquoi il est allé chez Ollivander ce matin pour en acheter une autre. Il est maintenant propriétaire d’une baguette tout à fait acceptable faite de bois de Houx avec un cœur en plume de phénix.

-Oui, et apparemment, celle-ci est la sœur de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » dit soudainement Rogue, et tous ceux assis à la table poussèrent une exclamation d’horreur. « - Il s’est brusquement mit à en parler à voix haute au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, et j’ai dut dire à cet idiot de se taire avant d’attirer l’attention sur lui. Quel incroyable _instinct de conservation_. » ironisa-t-il avec dédain.

Albus lui lança un regard noir avant de soupirer encore une fois. Il ne voulait pas que cette information s’ébruite, surtout pas maintenant, et surtout pas en compagnie de Quirrell. Ce dernier avait l’air vraiment surpris alors que son regard ricochait d’Albus à Severus.

« - I-Ironique p-p-pour lui d’avoir l-la s-sœur de cette b-b-baguette, s-s-sachant que le garçon a v-v-vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui. M-M-Mais qu’est-ce q-q-que cela p-peut v-v-vouloir d-d-dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais Ollivander m’a confirmé que les plumes venaient de Fumseck. » dit Albus avant de changer de discussion,

« - Comment Harry se débrouille-t-il avec les cours ? S’en sort-il ? »

La tentative fonctionna, et tout le monde commença à chanter les louanges du garçon et de son excellence en classe. Cependant, il y avait deux sorcières en particulier qui avaient arrêté Severus à la sortie de la réunion, et le Maître de Potion leur expliqua plus en détail ce qu’il avait appris. Il leur dit que Salazar pensait qu’Albus avait, d’une manière ou d’une autre, réussi à manipuler l’incident chez Ollivander, et il avait acheté quelques livres sur la fabrication des baguettes pour essayer de comprendre comment.

~*~

C’était dimanche soir, juste après minuit, et Salazar patientait sous sa forme d’animagus dans l’herbe à quelques mètres de l’entrée principale de l’école. Nora était dans les dortoirs, juste au cas où l’un des garçons se réveillerait et découvrait qu’il n’était plus là. Elle le lui laisserait savoir s’il arrivait que le garçon en question en parle avec quelqu’un d’autre.

Il leva la tête quand les portes s’ouvrirent et que la chaleur de la forme d’un chat sortie du château. Ce dernier s’arrêta aux pieds des marches, et ses oreilles se tournèrent dans sa direction quand il siffla fortement. Le chat se tourna vers lui, s’approchant silencieusement avant de s’assoir à ses côtés. Les deux continuèrent à observer la porte quand celle-ci s’ouvrit une seconde fois, et que la chaleur d’une personne adulte apparut devant eux. Cette fois, quand Salazar siffla, le chat miaula également, et la personne invisible les rejoignit également. Quelques minutes plus tard, le processus se répéta une troisième fois quand une dernière personne vint se placer à leur côté.

Une fois tous réunit, ils se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous choisit pour retrouver Nicholas et Perenelle.  Les deux humains sous le sortilège de désillusion suivirent les animaux dans la forêt interdite, et après quelques minutes de marche, arrivèrent dans une clairière recouverte d’une douce herbe verte, et Salazar pu apercevoir la chaleur de deux personnes déjà présentes dans celle-ci. Il acquiesça avant de reprendre forme humaine.

« - As-tu eu un quelconque problème pour trouver l’endroit, Nicholas ? »

L’autre rigola et le couple retira le sortilège qui les dissimulait à leurs yeux.

« - Jamais nous ne pourrons nous cacher de toi, n’est-ce pas, Salazar ?

-Je ne crois pas, non, » dit-il avec un sourire, lui faisant une embrassade amicale.

« - Perenelle, toujours aussi charmante, à ce que je vois. » dit-il en s’inclinant légèrement pour lui faire un baisemain, ce à quoi elle sourit,

« - Salazar, tu es toujours aussi charmeur et tu essayes encore de me flatter.

-Oui, comme à mon habitude. Et pour ne rien changer, tu refuses toujours mes demandes en mariage, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Alors je pense que je vais continuer.

-Qui pourrait donc garder un œil sur ce vieux fou si jamais j’acceptais ta proposition ? » dit-elle avec un ton moqueur, et Nicholas rigola franchement,

« - Cela va faire cinq cents ans que tu essayes de me la voler. Il doit y voir quelques choses dans tes gènes de Serpentard qui refuse d’abandonner.

-On appelle communément ça de la détermination. » dit Salazar avec un sourire, et Nicholas rigola doucement,

« - Mes anciens amis, je suis ravi de pouvoir vous présenter mes nouveaux amis. Voici donc Minerva McGonagall, à la tête des Gryffondors, Severus Rogue, à la tête des Serpentards, et Poppy Pomfresh, l’infirmière de l’école. »

Les trois nommés inclinèrent leur tête en signe de respect, et Perenelle leur fit un sourire lumineux.

« - Je suis heureuse de voir qu’il y a au moins deux sorcières compétentes pour garder un œil sur Salazar et faire en sorte qu’il ne se retrouve pas mêlé à trop de problèmes. Mais prenez garde, il a peut-être l’apparence d’un innocent garçon de onze ans, mais c’est un démon qui sait user de ses charmes, et il aura très certainement besoin de vos conseils. » dit elle avec un sourire, et tous le monde commença à rire quand Salazar se mit à ronchonner, avant que Perenelle ne se tourne vers Severus et ne lui fasse également un sourire,

« - Quant à vous, jeune homme, j’aurais également besoin que vous gardiez un œil sur lui, ou il risque de trop réfléchir à ce qu’il se passe et cela causerait de nombreux problèmes. C’est une de ses spécialités. »

Severus, Poppy et Minerva ricanèrent lorsque Salazar leva la tête avec un immense sourire,

« - Je vous ferais savoir, femme, que je suis Salazar Serpentard, et que je suis parfait. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas leur dire le contraire.

-Vous voyez où je veux en venir. » dit-elle avec un rire,

« - Je dois t’avouer, mon ami, qu’il est bon te t’avoir de retour parmi nous. » dit Nicholas avec un sourire avant de reprendre un ton sérieux,

« - Mais revenons-en à la raison de notre présence. Nous voulons des détails.

-Oui, » dit Perenelle, « - S’il te plait, Salazar, dit moi que tu exagérais lorsque tu nous as écrit en nous disant que des enfants pouvaient être mangés. Ça m’a causé beaucoup de soucis quand j’ai lu ta lettre.

-J’aimerais que cela soit le cas. » dit-il dans un soupir.

Il commença alors à leur expliquer tout ce qui s’était passé, et à chaques nouvelles informations, les Flamel devenaient de plus en plus en colère. Ils furent outragés d’apprendre que Salazar suspectait Albus d’utiliser la présence de la Pierre comme un piège pour pousser Voldemort hors de sa cachette. Perenelle fut particulièrement vocale à l’idée que Dumbledore mette leur vie, à Nicholas et elle, et qu’il avait volontairement mis un enfant (du moins en apparence) en danger. Si Voldemort réussissait à récupérer la Pierre, ils étaient tous condamnés.

Salazar leur expliqua pour la porte, le Cerbère et le griffon, et Minerva leur expliqua quels étaient les autres pièges. Nicholas, si cela était encore possible, fut encore plus en colère quand il sut. Un troll, un jeu d’échec, un filet du diable, une énigme de potion, des clés volantes et un animal n’étaient pas son idée originale de ‘protection’. Il avait plutôt eu l’idée de puissants sortilèges, de champs de protections ainsi que des enchantements. Il ne jeta pas la pierre aux deux professeurs, cependant, lorsque Minerva leur révéla qu’Albus leur avait demandé de faire un piège en lien avec leur domaine d’expertise, en leur disant simplement que protéger la Pierre était de son devoir, et non le leur.

Inutile de dire qu’à la fin de leur explication, tout ce que voulaient faire les Flamel était de se rendre au château pour demander des explications ainsi que pour récupérer leur Pierre, mais Salazar les rassura en leur disant qu’ils l’auraient avec eux bien assez tôt. Minerva ajouta qu’elle serait placée d’ici Halloween, c’est-à-dire le jeudi qui arrivait.

Ils se sentirent plus relaxés à l’entente de la nouvelle.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, lorsque Salazar soupira avant de regarder Nicholas.

« - J’ai horreur de te demander des services, mais j’aurais besoin de ton aide à propos de quelque chose.

-Qu’en est-il ? » demanda l’alchimiste avec curiosité

« - J’ai reçu une lettre de Lilly et James Potter. James est catégorique et affirme que Sirius Black n’aurait pas pu tuer ces moldus il y a dix ans. Il m’a assuré que ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il aurait fait, même si le chagrin avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Serait-il possible de demander à tes contacts au Ministère de te donner des copies de la transcription du procès ? Je voudrais lire ce qui s’est passé, et voir ce qui a été dit lors du jugement.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu en as fait déjà beaucoup pour nous, ce n’est donc que la moindre des choses.

-Merci. James a également ajouté par contre qu’il était tout à fait possible que Sirius Black ait tué Peter Pettigrow, mais pas les mold-

-PETTER PETTIGROW ?!! » s’exclamèrent deux voix parfaitement identiques de derrière l’un des grands arbres entourant la clairière, et les quatre adultes se retournèrent en direction du cri, la baguette levée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! :) les commentaires sont toujours très appréciés! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Pourquoi Salazar tutoie Lily et James ? Parce qu’il est plus âgé qu'eux, et de très loin. Je trouvais ça marrant de faire cette distinction (qui n’existe pas en anglais)
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! On se retrouve 'espérons le!) dans deux semaine pour le chapitre 2! o/
> 
> (Je pourrais potentiellement accelérer le rythme de publication si je prends suffisamement d'avance dans la traduction, par contre! ^^)


End file.
